In The Arms Of a Killer
by Vegeta-Saiyajin-no-Ouji
Summary: Vegeta could feel his heart beating so hard that he thought it would burst straight through his chest. It was about all he could hear. The pounding of it rang in his skull. His breath came in short gasps as he leapt over fallen tree roots >Original fic.
1. Prologue

Hey people's!! This is my new story: In The Arms Of a Killer. Basically it's about Vegeta being a serial killer. He has killed over 300 people before being caught. I borrowed the idea of the Witchblade from a really cool movie of the same name. Vegeta is the first male to have ever worn it, and he uses it to kill people. 

Vegeta is very talented and intelligent. (As if we didn't know) He is very good with women, and kills lots of them, as well as men, and he tortures them and/or mutilates them. However, he never rapes a woman. Or a man for that matter. XP His next victim is supposed to be Bulma Briefs……However……Even a serial killer can find love in the most unlikely of places……

Disclaimer: This has not changed since I last did one of these. I don't own DBZ of the Witchblade……Or anything else I may decide to throw in here for a bit of spicing up. 8P

And if you don't like graphic scenes of violence/drug use, and/or lemons, I suggest you don't read this. Vegeta is a very disturbed individual in this story. Also, he has the same last name as in my other story Gekido Dance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In The Arms Of a Killer

****

CHAPTER 1-Prologue 

He waited in the shadows for his victim. Waiting until he was close, and could see the whites of his eyes, and smell the cheap cologne he was wearing. How pitiful. 

The man peeked around the corner, careful not to be seen by his victim or anyone else. Good. There was no one else there. The smell of the cologne was stronger as he got closer, signaling it was time. He put on a scared face, and stumbled out in front of his victim from the alley. "Whoa!" The guy halted in his tracks. There was a strange looking man who jumped out in front of him. The strange man grabbed his arm in a cold vice-like grip. "Please……You gotta help! There! Back there! You gotta see!" He released his arm and started panting, as if he had been running a lot. His victim put down his briefcase. "Where?! What is it?!" He put a hand on the strange man's shoulder. "Back there!" He pointed into the alley. "Take a look. It's right down the end." The man stood on his tip-toes trying to see as far as he could down the dank, dark alley. "I can't see anything." "Come on. I'll show you." The killer ushered his chosen victim down the alley first. They passed bin and rubbish and decaying things off all sorts, until they reached a dead end. 

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke? There's nothing here!" The man raised his voice. He heard an evil chuckle behind him. He spun around and found the man who had made him go down here standing in a rather intimidating position with one hand behind his back, looking at him from under his brow. The hollows of his eyes were covered in shadow, as was the arm behind his back and various other parts of his body. "W-What are you doing?" The man was starting to get scared now. This city was Reaper territory. 

The Reaper was a serial killer who had killed over 300 men, and never been caught. Police had suspected that the body count was much higher, but the had only found around 300. The Reaper tended to mutilate his victims, making their death slow and torturous. However, coroners had found that with the women he killed, this was not the case. He seemed to have a bit more respect for them, and had piched a nerve in their neck, making their whole body numb to the pain, so they would not feel anything, but were still able to watch him slowly destroy their bodies. Coroners and forensic scientists had found that each of his female victims were very beautiful, and that he had slept with them before killing them. But he had not raped them. All victims were willing, which lead police to the conclusion that he must be very good with women, and had issued a whole city alert to women, especially ones who were walking around by themselves. 

The Reaper had used a long blade of some sort, the metal was not something from this planet, as there was no matter on this planet with the same composition as this metal. The long blade was one of his many trademarks. In taunting letters to police, he had included pictures of this blade, which had turned out to be a metal glove, with a blade coming out of it. It was worn as a bracelet of some sort, and morphed into different weapons, including a sword, knife, glove and armour during critical times. In the letters, he had called it the "Witchblade", and had shown it's transformations to police on a video. However he was careful not to show his face. 

The history of the blade is as follows:

(A/N: Information taken from the BladeTV.com website)

For thousands of years it has existed. An intelligent, symbiotic weapon of incredible power. A living gauntlet that becomes one with its wearer. The Witchblade: Only women of unmatched strength of mind, body and will, have ever successfully worn it. Its legacy has created a warrior bloodline back through time and forward into the future. Joan of Arc wielded the blade as did other great warrior women throughout the ages. But to wear the Witchblade is to be both its master and its servant, as this mysterious weapon draws to it what it needs and casts aside what it does not. Stirring to life at times of crisis -- during wars, famines, pestilence -- the Witchblade has been used to cut a swath of blood and viscera through the ranks of previously insurmountable evil. For decades it has lain dormant, but now in the early days of the 21st century, the Witchblade has chosen a new bearer of its power……and its curse.

The Reaper was the first male to have ever been able to wear it. He was a direct descendent of Joan of Arc. And he was also the first one to have ever be able to use the blade for evil. He had complete control over it. 

When the short but intimidating man took his right hand away from behind his back, and out of the shadows, the man knew that he was standing face-to-face with the deadly Reaper himself. There was no way of getting out of this one. 

The Reaper raised the metal glove into the air, the rays of sunlight glinting off it, and it began to morph. A thick silver blade that was about the length of his forearm made itself known, as it sprung out from about the point of his wrist on the glove. There was a rounded half circle-like object that protruded just above his index and middle fingers' first knuckles. As the circle was hit by the light, it opened up. In actual fact, the part that was seen on the outside, was just a protective covering for what lay inside. In it, was the biggest and most beautiful blood red ruby you had ever seen. It was like the heart of the glove. It controlled the Witchblade's hidden powers. It was also visible on the bracelet that was worn most of the time. It was the ruby set in a silver casing, with vine like silver bars that wrapped around each other and held the bracelet to your wrist. It was impossible to get it off your wrist if you were chosen. You had to past the Periculum, which was a test where the wielder goes into a dream-like state and is visited by bladeweilders of the past who would question you to test your worthiness. If you didn't pass this test, you would die. The blade was elaborate in it's design. If you didn't know what it was capable of, you would think of it as very beautiful. 

The man cowered at the Reaper's feet. "Please! I beg you! Don't kill me! Please!" Tears had come to his eyes. "I have no mercy. Mercy is for the weak. I kill without remorse. And you shall die a gruesome death." The Reaper's cold gravelly voice sent shivers down his spine. This is the way you imagine all killers would be. Like the one's in the movies. But this killer, this _Reaper_, was far more terrifying than any movie could ever make him. 

"P-please. I have a family. Don't kill me!" The guy was openly crying. "Bah. Foolish man. What makes you think I won't kill you just because you have a family? In fact, I think it would be quite entertaining to see your family beg for their lives as I slit your 17 year old daughter's throat and hang her upside down on a butchers hook, make some insicions in her abdomen and watch her innards fall onto the floor. Quite entertaining indeed, Mr. Jackson." The Reaper cruelly laughed at the Mr Jackson's horrified and disgusted expression. "H-how do y-you know about m-my daughter? A-And h-how did you know m-my name?" Mr. Jackson stuttered. 

"I'm very intelligent you see. I do a lot of research." He tapped the blade against his head. "I make sure I cover my tracks. I don't leave any trace of where I have been. I'm smart like that. And I don't have any particular reason why I kill people either. I was never abused, or treated badly. I just felt like killing someone. So I did, and I wanted more. Now Mr Jackson, I have had enough of you……" 

The Reaper raised the Witchblade up into the air, bringing it down in a wide arc. Mr Jackson closed his eyes, waiting for the tearing, burning and stinging pain that was to come. He felt a small gust of wind blow past his face, but no pain. He opened one eye cautiously, and then the other. There was no one there. Where had he gone? The terrified Mr Jackson stood up shakily. He let out a sigh. Had he imagined it all? Or was he the first man to ever escape the Reaper's icy clutches of seemingly endless pain and torment? He didn't wait around to find out. He started making his way to the entrance of the alley, twisting and turning through the pathways. Where was it? Was he going the right way? His breathing was laboured. 

There! Up ahead! He could see the bright light of the city street in front of him. He reached out as he stumbled, trying to grasp the light. A dark figure stepped out from the shadows on the side of the building. He couldn't make out who it was. "Look. I've had it up to about here with-…" He was cut off. "Now now now. You didn't think I'd actually let you get away did you Mr. Jackson? I told you I was going to kill you. And I _always_ live up to my word…" 

His chilling voice made the hairs on the back of Mr. Jackson's neck stand up. "Oh shit……"He wasn't free after all. He should have know that this sadistic, cold hearted killer would want to play a bit of cat and mouse. He enjoyed seeing people cowering in fear and trying to get away. Mr Jackson could see nothing but the silhouette of the killer, armed with the Witchblade. He raised his arm, pointing the tip of the blade at him, forcing the man back down the alley a bit further, around a corner, so no one could see what was happening. He pushed the man against a wall. "Please. Don't do this. I…I can help you. I can get you money, drugs, weapons, whatever. Just don't kill me…please!" He begged. "Weapons huh? What kind?" The Reaper asked curiously. "Revolvers, shotguns, uzi's, plastic explosives, knives. You name it, I can probably get it. A buddy of mine illegally imports them. He also does drugs too. I can get some for you if you want." He quickly blurted out. He could see the Reaper's eye twitch at the possibilities. "Have you got any now? Weapons I mean?" He held his shirt tightly. "Yes! Take this!" The man reached into his pocket and took out a key. "This is the key to my briefcase. There is some stuff in it." He gave the key to the Reaper. 

"Wait here." The command was said painfully slow, making it clear to Jackson that if he moved, there would be no escaping a horrible fate. The man who held him let go and quickly went to fetch the case. He returned moments later with the case in his left hand, so as not to get in the way of the blade, lest he need it. He sat the case on the ground and stuck the key in the lock turning it. Unbeknownst to him, there was nothing in the case. It was just a lie so Jackson could get his gun out. "Hey! There's nothing in here! Why you little…" The Reaper started to stand up. The Witchblade was able to deflect bullets easily, but the Reaper wasn't quick enough to put it in front of himself, so the bullet hit him in the chest. 

A loud gunshot could be heard in the street, and nearby police officers ran to where they thought it came from. A buisiness man stumbled out of the alley, falling into one of the officers, who helped him stand up. The man's shirt was splattered with a bit of blood. "Help……Reaper……Back there……" He managed to get out before passing out. The officers called for backup and an ambulance, before drawing their guns and going into the alleyway, after the elusive Reaper. What they saw shocked them. There was the almighty Reaper, blood seeping through his dark clothes, laying on the ground unconscious, with a gaping bullet wound in his chest. However, there was no weapon but the gun in sight. Where was his weapon? He always used that Witchblade thing. But it had vanished. What they didn't know was that the Witchblade had gone back to its bracelet form, so as not to be taken from it's chosen weilder. 

Two ambulances arrived along with a couple of police cars, ready to assess the damage. They were shocked too at the scene. They loaded the Reaper's unconscious form onto a stretcher, hooking him up to all sorts of equipment, and restraining him with handcuffs on each side of it. He was then taken to a nearby prison hospital. 

~*~*~*~

Vegeta Williams, aka. The Reaper, was jolted from his dream/nightmare. It was his biggest failure yet. How could he have been so stupid to have somewhat trusted the little dickhead? He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. 

It had been 4 years since his first day in this joint. Scarlet Lake Maximum Security Prison. The meanest, toughest place you could ever be sent. No one had ever escaped from this prison. It was like a stronghold. So Vegeta had to quickly establish his position of power. Although, it was easy convincing the weaker prisoners to follow him, it took a bit of time to convice the others. The weak little guys had basically cowered at his feet, once they found out who he was. Around these parts, he was a bit of a legend. It was when it was shower time that he managed to make believers out of the bigger, tougher men who had been in here for quite some time. 

3 of them, during shower time, had decided they needed a "release", so they thought it would be fun to pick on the new guy. One of them "accidently" knocked Vegeta's soap off the shelf, expecting him to bend

over to pick it up, but he didn't. He just grabbed the soap out of another shower stall, and continued cleaning himself. The men, now angry, had had enough of him. They pressed Vegeta against the wall, planning on raping him. But things didn't go acording to plan. Vegeta's elbow shot out, catching one man in the stomach, making him bend over, gasping for air. He brang his knee up, and smashed it into his face, making quite a bit of blood go everywhere. The guy flopped to the ground, unconscious.

"Who's next?" Vegeta beckoned to them with his finger. As they both lunged for him, he thrust both hands out, catching them in the jaw. He spun around, and grabbed his dog-like prisoner id tag from the showerhead, and wrapped it around one guys neck, eventually choking him to death, and he crushed the other man's ribcage with a powerful foot stomp. 

He put his id tag back over the showerhead and resumed cleaning, washing all the blood off himself. The rest of the prison population who were in the showers at the time cheered him on and clapped. No one liked those guys, they picked on others just because they were stronger. Now Vegeta was labled a hero for these other murderers/serial killers/rapists and other criminals. This was also the day Vegeta was put in solitary confinement, and given another year and three months tagged onto his sentence. 

When Vegeta was deemed safe enough to go back with the rest of the prison populace, they started off by introducing him to the little shy guy, who was in here for serial killings. He was to share a cell with him. 

Over the next year or two, Vegeta and the the little guy, whose name was found to be William MacDonald became close friends. Vegeta protected him like a little brother against the other men that could take advantage of him. Everyone knew that if you messed with Lil' Will, you messed with the Reaper. 

(A/N: William MacDonald was Australia's worst serial killer dude. He killed guys, cut off their dicks and "used" them……Don't ask. I just used the name. Not all us Aussies are that demented ^.^ ) 

Vegeta was William's idol. He wanted to follow him in his footsteps. But Vegeta wouldn't let him. He said it was too dangerous for a guy like him. 

Eventually the time had come. Through some inside and outside contacts, Vegeta had made a plan to escape. He told Will about it, and the 20 year old didn't want him to leave. He told him it was too risky and that he would be lonely and unsafe without him. William was also a bisexual, and sometimes he had romantic feelings towards Vegeta, but he knew that it would never be possible, as Vegeta only cared for him like a little brother. When the night that he was to breakout came, William grabbed Vegeta by the shirt and softly begged him not to leave. When Vegeta told him he had to, he nearly burst into tears. 

Vegeta told him that he needed to get out. This place was slowly driving him insane. It felt as if the walls were closing in on him, and he needed to escape. The urge to kill was overwhelming. He said that one day he would come back and get him out of here, but for now he must go. 

Vegeta loosened the bars on the window, but was stopped by a tugging on his shirt. The teary eyed William handed him a piece of paper. "What's this?" Vegeta asked as he took the note. "I-It's where t-they put your W-Witchblade." He sniffed. Inside was a clipping from a newspaper. It was the Museum of Crims, Con Artists, and Killers. It had a large range of things that belonged to famous killers of the past and present. As well as things from other criminals and less well known people. Their new exhibit was none other than the Witchblade. 

It sat there in the display case in it's gloved form in the photo. Vegeta was angered. How dare they take what is not theirs! Although, the article describing the Reaper wasn't too bad. It gave him a sense of importance. He put his hand on Will's shaking shoulder. "Listen to me well, as this is the only time I will say this. Thank you friend. You may be the only one who I will ever trust." Will's eyes watered with pride, and he latched his arms around his heroes waist. "Thank you so much! It's an honour. You don't know how much this means to me." His muffled voice sobbed, wetting Vegeta's orange prison jumpsuit with his tears. He patted him on the head. "I have to go now. Or I'll never get out if I'm late." William stepped away from him, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, and nodded. 

Vegeta gave him a quick smirk, before jumping out the window, to the ground below. William saw Vegeta's compact figure slinking quickly and quietly through the dark prison courtyard, dodging the searchlights with an expert ease. When he could see his hero no longer, he whispered into the air. "Good luck. And farewell my friend. I hope you don't get caught. We all know the punishment for trying break out of here……" And with that, he climbed back into his cot, dreaming of a perfect world where he and his hero could be together. 

~*~*~*~

****

SERIAL KILLER; THE REAPER, HAS ESCAPED FROM SCARLET LAKE MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON!

Was the headline in the morning paper. Vegeta laughed his head off as he scoffed down pancakes, bacon and eggs, and a large cup of coffee that his older brother had made for him. His brother, Nappa, had the IQ of a flea, but he was a hell of a good cook. And great at getting him out of prison. Vegeta slapped him on the arm. "Damn. I missed this!" He laughed as he pointed at the food. "Hah! Anything for you little bro! I'm always happy to cook for you!" He told him as he began to eat his share of the food. The two men had very large appetites, and therefore had financial difficulties. So Nappa worked as a successful drug dealer, and now had made quite a lot of money in the years Vegeta was in prison. The apartment was decorated in a fine number of expensive items, and Vegeta loved it. "Man. I been missing out on a lot!" He exclaimed after finishing his food and taking a look around the place. 

"Sure have! Here. Have some. It's the best stuff on the market." Nappa tossed him over a joint and a lighter. Vegeta lit it and took a puff, as Nappa studied the article about the Witchblade he had given him. "Fuck. You're right. This is good." Vegeta lazily flopped back on the comfy couch. "Oh yeah. That's good. That's the spot. Ahhhhhhh……" He closed his eyes after taking another puff and relaxed in the soft cushions. The prison cots were hard, lumpy, and sometimes damp, so a comfortable couch like this was luxury for him. The two brothers in crime spent the day lazing around and smoking joints. Needless to say, they got high.

1 week was the hiding time Vegeta had set, before he would go out and look for a new victim. This week was up, and it was time to kill again……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well. How do you like the first chappie? It didn't take me long to write this, it took a few hours compared to my usual few days/weeks. My cat Mushi was chewing my finger just now. It smells funny O.O" I think I'll go wash it. See you guys later and don't forget to R&R!!…………………Yuck……Cat spit…*shivers*


	2. Your trust in me will be your greatest d...

Disclamer: I think that if you don't review, I will stick this……*holds up very sharp pencil* up your wrinkly and pruny little bum! Alrighty then. Now that we've got that settled, I'd just like to take a minute of my time to tell you that if I owned DBZ or any products or items in here, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction……I'D BE SITTING ON MY ARSE IN A HUGE MANSION DRINKING SOME EXPENSIVE DRINK AND PAYING SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR ME!!!……*ahem*…On with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In The Arms Of a Killer

****

CHAPTER 2-Which is more like the first chap cos the other was a prologue…

1 week was the hiding time Vegeta had set, before he would go out and look for a new victim. This week was up, and it was time to kill again……

Bulma Briefs was frantically rooting through her wardrobe looking for something to wear. She had just broken up with her lazy arse boyfriend Yamcha, and was intent on having a good time with her two friends; Chi Chi and Juuachigou, down at the new club in town; The Stadium. It was called this, because it had this kick-arse fighting arena in the middle, where males would compete nightly to see how many oppontents they could beat into the ground. The top ranking fighter there was called "Killer." Ever since he had started competeing, no one had ever won the title. You did not use any type of protection in these all out fights. Not even groin protection, which is why no females went in it. They only stood around watching the males duke it out, while cheering them on, and placing bets on which one would win. They were like the cheerleaders, however, their screaming for their favourites had sometimes distracted the fighters attention with the calls of; "Hey Sexy!" and "What are you doing tonight?!" The fighter had lost interest in his opponent and turned around to see which lady was yelling. 

Bulma had finally picked out an outfit. It was a short black skirt that went to mid thigh, with some stylish designer high heels, that were great for dancing in. Maybe she would be able to pick a guy up. Hopefully one who didn't want to be with her because of her money or body. But that kind of guy was getting harder and harder to find these days. Almost all men like that were already married. She sighed, putting the finishing touches on her make up and hair, grabbed her handbag and went outside to meet Juu and Chi Chi who were waiting in the car for the last 20 minutes. 

~*~*~*~

He stalked through the club and around the unoccupied figthing ring, looking for the perfect woman. No No NO!! None of these were right. They didn't have the qualities he was after. Vegeta growled. He was getting very impatient. If he didn't find a good one soon, he might end up forcing someone. And that he didn't want, it wasn't his style. Although, without his Witchblade, he didn't know what his style was anymore.

He was about to leave to go and look in a different club, when the door opened, and there she stood. Perfect. Just what he needed. He chuckled and turned around to go sit at the bar, waiting for his little blue-haired goddess to come near. 

~*~*~*~

It had been two hours in the club, and Bulma had not danced with one guy. Many had come and asked her to, but she refused. She could see the greedy look of lust in their eyes, and had not wanted to be anywhere near them.

"Come on Bulma! You gotta find some guy! We have! Look, isn't Goku just the cutest?" Chi Chi giggled at the tall man with the odd, palm tree shaped hair. Goku blushed. "No way. Krillen is way better." Juu did something totally out of character, and poked her tounge out at the raven haired woman playfully. "You little bitch!" Chi Chi yelled back, not really angry or meaning one word of it. "Bulma, the point is, if you don't find a guy, we will." She asserted. 

"It's not my fault if there aren't any decent guys!" She whined, but her voice was drowned out by a man's voice over the speakers, announcing the first round was about to begin of The Stadium Championships. The girls squealed and ran to get a ring side seat, looking down into the arena. In ways, in was much like the Roman Coliseum. The first couple of fights were rather dull and boring, there weren't any experienced fighters. But in the fourth round, things changed.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have rather unusual terms for this next bout. Killer will be fighting in it due to a request from a challenger. It is my pleasure to introduce a new fighter to The Staduim. He doesn't want an introduction, so here he is! _Minion_!!!" A round of applause and a bunch of eager faces faces waited to see the new and possibly extremely stupid challenger.

The crowd was silent as the man stepped out. He had on white sneakers, white pants with a light purple flame going up the right leg, and a sapphire blue bandana on his head on which the ties on the back reached down to just below his shoulder blades. He wore no shirt. There was a tattoo on his lower back that read: _Destiny_ in a fancy script. His hands were wrapped in the type of bandages boxers wear under their gloves. He bounced around on his tip toes for a bit, waiting to meet his opponent. 

"And here he is. The undisputed champion of the stadium……KILLER!!!!" A loud round of "boos" were heard around the whole club. Obviously they didn't like this guy. He came out spitting insults at the crowd. He turned to face his small, yet compact and musclebound opponent. "You're goin' down sucka! No one messes with Killer and lives! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He yelled. 

"I'll show you who the real killer is you overgrown freak." He said under his breath. '_And I will get that girl as well_.' He looked up the walls of the arena to where the blue haired girl and her friends sat watching him. 

"Ladies and gentlemen! Can I please have complete silence?!" The announcer waited a few moments until the chatter had died down. "Thank you! The Stadium officals wish to inform you that anyone with a queasy stomach should leave now. The fights you are about to witness can have gruesome results, and some have even died! Comptitors enter at the risk of their own lives. The Stadium holds no responsibility for deaths or injuries during these fights! And without further adieu…HERE IS ROUND 4 OF THE STADUIM CHAMPIONSHIPS!!!" The crowd roared, clapping and screaming. "Fighters! Are you ready?!" They both nodded and got into fighting stances. "FIGHT!!!!" The announcers voice rang out through the whole club loudly. Thumping tribal music added to the mood, and helped fighters focus their minds and bodies, as bright coloured lights flashed and waved about the room, from the lighting system above. The screaming of the crowd could be heard a few blocks away from the club.

"DIE!!!" Killer yelled and lunged at his opponent, only to miss, and catch thin air. '_Huh? Where did he go?_' He was caught off guard by a powerful punch to the ribs, winding him. The crowd gasped in awe of this new fighter's speed and power. Killer grasped his ribs, attempting to allieviate some of the pain, and try to get his breath back. How did that little runt manage to get a punch in on him? 

Killer stood up and took a swing. He missed again. And again. And again. Minion on the other hand, was landing blow after blow after blow. He smirked evily at his larger opponent. Killer was getting very angry. He decided to play dirty. "TIGER CLAW!!!!" He yelled, stretching out his arm, faking that he was going to hit him it the face, when in actual fact, he was going to withdraw his hand at the last minute, and replace it with his foot, attempting to catch his opponent off guard. It never failed.

But this one time, it did. Minion could read Killer like a book. He knew he was going to try something like this. So he lunged forward as well. Killer, not expecting this, brang his leg up as he went to skid to a halt. This is the opening Minion was looking for. He grabbed Killers raised leg, and used the force of his momentum to swing around, and send Killer sailing across the arena into the other wall. He hit his head and body against it with a sickening thud, and lay dazed on the floor. But Minion wasn't done there. These fights weren't over 'til they were _over_.

Minion walked calmly over to the fallen Killer. He stood over him. He had not even broken a sweat, while Killer was leaking his everywhere. "Now who's the killer?" He asked coolly raising his foot up over Killers head. "…No!…" His hoarse cry ran across deaf ears.

The sound of bones crunching and brain matter could be heard squelching and splattering as the room was silent. They were in awe of this mighty fighters talent, and raw, untamed fury and power. Blood oozed through Minions pants leg, accompanied by bits of the dead fighters brain. The janitors would have a big mess to clean up tonight. Splats of blood were even found several metres from the body. Minion shook off the remaining brain matter off his shoe like it was no big deal.

"So……Does this mean I win?" He asked the announcer nonchalantly. The man nodded dumbly, and threw him the trophy with a mouth open wide. "H-Here's……Here's your……w-winner……Minion???" He squeaked. Never in his career had he seen such a cold heartless fighter with raw power such as this, that could crush his opponents skulls with such little force. He hoped that no one would ever see his true power. 

Up in the stands about the arena, the girls stared in shock. How could someone as cute as that be such a brutal killer? "Damn…" Bulma muttered, more about his looks than his fighting talent. "Damn is right girl! He's the guy you should be going after!" Chi Chi told her from Goku's lap. "_Him_?" She squeaked. "Did you not just see what he did? He crushed that guy's head with his foot! If he can do it to a big guy like that, just imagine what he could do to me!" She wailed. "Yeah. But you have to admit, he is your type. The dangerous, dark, bad boy has always been your one desire. He's as bout as bad as you can get. I say go get him." Juu piped up. "You guys are crazy. There is no way I am going to chat that guy up." She huffed, and everyone laughed.

"Oh come on. He can't be that bad. He just looks like the type of guy who hadn't much control in his life, and he probably needs to express his feelings through violence." Krillen mused. They all stared at him. "What?! I read it in a book!" He laughed stupidly. The others just wiped away the big sweatdrop on their heads. 

Bulma grabbed her daiquiri and took a sip. "Look B! There he is!" Chi Chi pointed out the man who was hunched over at the bar. "Shit Chi! I'm not going over there alright!" "I'll give you $50?" "Alright!" Bulma quickly agreed. Even if she was the richest girl in the world, she never missed the chance to get a few extra bucks. Bulma gulped down the rest of her drink and stood up. She smoothened out her dress and straightened her shoulder length aqua hair, that she had pulled into a ponytail. "Okay. How do I look?" She twirled around. "Great! Now go!" The two girls chorused. Bulma took a deep breath and started to push past the crowd of people to get to the bar. 

'_Ahhh. Here she comes_.' Vegeta could see her reflection moving towards him in the glass of the bottle he was holding. Her aqua hair easily made it known that it was her. She pretended that she hadn't noticed him and went to order a drink. A Strawberry Vodka Cruiser. Vegeta watched from the corner of his eye as she sat down on the stool and drank. To anyone else, it would seem as if he were staring at spot on the counter, and not at her. This is why Bulma decided to take things into her own hands and make the first move. 

"Hi." She said in a timid voice and placed a hand on his arm. Vegeta pretended that he had only just noticed her, and trailed his gaze up her arm and into her eyes. Bulma reeled back in the intensity of his gaze. His obsidian eyes burned into hers, making her seem suddenly small and worthless. He smirked, sending a chill up her spine. "Hello." His voice was cold and raspy. Bulma gulped. She wondered if this was such a good idea after all. "I-I'm Bulma." She tried to control her shaking voice as she held out her hand. 

Vegeta stared at it. His icy gaze rose back to her eyes and he took her hand in his, raising it to meet his lips in a suave gesture. She could see the black fire dancing behind his eyes as he rose from his seat, the ankle length black leather jacket falling from around the back of the stool and coming in close to his body. Bulma was surprised to see that he wasn't much taller than her, only about 6 inches difference. "Minion. But you can call me Vegeta." His very voice made Bulma want to press herself against him and beg him to take her. But she managed to restrain these urges as she blushed. Vegeta was aware of the reaction he was causing in this females body. He had seen it many times before on his little escapades with women he was planning to kill. His technique was to seduce them, get into bed and fuck them, then kill them. Of course he wouldn't let any pain come to them, he just tied them up, told them who he was, pinched the nerve in their neck, and away he would work with the Witchblade. Some had told him as he was working that they would much rather endure the pain then see him do this to their bodies.

Vegeta bit his bottom lip in a sexy and playful manner, while tilting his head. "Wanna dance?" He purred, making it seem like a simple request to get out on the dance floor and dance, while also making it seem like an invitation to go "dance" somewhere else, without making it seem dirty or perverted. "Yeah……" Bulma breathed, and sat her bottle down on the counter, taking Vegeta's outstretched hand and letting him lead her to a darker and less crowded corner of the club to dance. Bulma noted that his hands were soft and smooth. She had never held a man's hand that had felt like this before, they were all really rough. '_This guy must take care of himself_.' She absently thought as she was pulled into his warm embrace to dance to the song; _I'm With You_, by Avril Lavigne. 

She may not have know this man for very long, and they had barely spoken a word to each other, but she felt content in his arms, dancing slowly to the song. Bulma closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and unconciously tightening her grip around his neck. 

'_Soon._' It wouldn't be long now. He had her right where he wanted her. All he had to do was get her into bed. This task always proved to be simple. He pleasured the women for hours before letting the voice in his head take over and kill them. After all, they did deserve to have one last good time before they died. 

Over at the tables The girls along with Goku and Krillen, watched with keen interest. Damn. This guy seemingly held Bulma in the palm of her hand. He must be good. Real good. Chi Chi started to wonder wether she should have made Bulma go over to him. No one had ever put her under that much of a spell before. It was as if she was falling for a complete stranger right then and there. Oh well. There was nothing her and Juu could do if she was. 

Vegeta's arms pulled her in closer to his body. Bulma felt this action, but said nothing about it, as she rather enjoyed it. She took a deep breath of his musky scent. "So Vegeta. What do you do for a living?" She asked, her eyes still closed. "Well. I don't really prefer to be stuck in the one job all the time, so I work when I find the need. Besides, I live with my brother in our apartment, and with his income, we'd not need another job for a few years. But for these past 4 or so, I had no need for money. Everything was already paid for." "Oh." Bulma was a bit consused. Where would you go for 4 years and not need money? The army? "Where did you go?" She felt Vegeta stiffen and tense. "I'd rather not say." He gruffly told her. 

"Alright. No need to get snitchy." She took another deep breath. She liked the smell of him. So musky. So manly. Yamcha didn't smell like this. He smelt like cheap booze and cologne, and other women's perfume. She nearly gagged at the thought. Vegeta lent his head down a bit and sat his chin on her shoulder, breathing in her ear. The song changed to Silverchair's _After All These Years_. Bulma rather liked this song, it was relaxing. '_Heh. Your trust in me will be your greatest downfall little one_.' Vegeta smirked against her neck. 

After another 3 hours of dancing, Bulma was starting to get tired and thirsty. Vegeta noticing this, pulled away and asked her if she wanted to have a break and get a drink. Bulma answered yes. Vegeta led her to the bar and ordered her another strawberry vodka cruiser, and for himself, a martini. Bulma spotted her friends sitting up at the other tables. She waved to them and tugged Vegeta along with her. '_Fuck. This is going to make it harder_. _The blonde one don't look too bad though. Maybe I'll get her later_.' 

(A/N: Don't worry, he won't, this is still a b/v fic, and Vegeta won't be actually sleeping with any of the Z characters cept for Bulma.)

Vegeta followed Bulma up the stairs to her friends. "Hey guys! This is Vegeta. Vegeta this is Chi Chi, Juuachigou, Goku and Krillin." Vegeta just looked at each of them with something that almost looked like a glare. He was studying them. Krillin didn't like the way Vegeta was looking at him. He almost wet himself. 

"HI!! I'M GOKU!!!" Vegeta jumped back into a fighting stance, but partially relaxed once he saw it was palm tree man. "I know that already. Your friend just introduced us." "Oh yeah! Silly me! Heh Heh!" He laughed as he put one hand behind his head. Vegeta just shook his head in annoyance. "Is he always like this?" He muttered to Bulma. "Unfortunately, yes." She laughed. "Hey. You look really familiar. Have we met before? Besides with the fighting thing?" Krillin asked curiously.

Vegeta's eyes widened. '_Shit! No! He might have read the paper last week!_' "No! No we haven't! I don't know where you get crazy ideas like that. We haven't met!" He was quick to dismiss. "Alright. So we haven't met. My mistake……" Krillin replied. He was obviously weirded out by Vegeta's strange behavior. '_Damn. That was a close one._ _All those years in the slammer has made me loose my nerve. Can't have that now._' 

"Hey did any of you guys see the paper last week?" Bulma piped up. Vegeta froze. "Oh yeah! I know! It's awful isn't it! I can't believe it. The Reaper escaped from Scarlet Lake! That's like the toughest place to ever be put. He's like the first guy to ever get out. I think he should be put in the Guinness Book Of World Records!" Chi Chi laughed. Vegeta sat down next to Bulma and started tapping his foot nervously on the chair leg. "I think he's pretty cute though. I wonder how a guy like him could ever be a serial killer?" Bulma thought out loud. The girls laughed. "B, you got boys on the brain. Only you could think that a pychopathic killer is cute." Bulma humphed. "What do you think about him Vegeta?" Juu asked suddenly. He jumped, startled at the sudden attention change from Bulma to him. "Oh! Um. Well. I……I think that he's not that bad. All those movies don't get their facts straight about him. He's not like that at all." "How would you know what he's like?" They all focused their complete attention on him. Vegeta started to sweat. "Well……you see……I met him?" He blurted out, hoping they would believe him. 

"Fuck. No way! What was he like?!" They all leaned forward in their seats. "Ummm……" A big sweatdrop slid down the side of Vegeta's head. What had he gotten himself into? "He……He's not that bad really. Those movies make him a lot weirder than he is. I mean he doesn't hear little voices in his head……well, not all the time anyway. And I'm- I mean he's not a friggin' homosexual!" He practically yelled. Bulma and the others stared in wonder. "How in the hell do you know him?" Bulma pestered. Vegeta sighed. He'd have to pull out the big guns. "He……He's my twin brother…"

The others stared in open mouthed wonder. "But you can't tell anyone! They'll use me against him!" "Who will?" Chi chi asked after a moment's silence. "The police. They'll hold me there until he comes back, because they know he'll do anything for me. And if he goes back to Scarlet Lake, they'll give him the death sentence. That's the punishment for trying or succeeding in escaping that joint." He blurted out quickly. "Alright. We'll keep your secret. Wow! This is exciting. Helping the most notorius serial killer stay out of jail. Although, I can't blame him for wanting to escape. I went there once to do an interview with the warden, that place is awful. Big smelly and hairy guys wholfe whistling at me. Yuck!" Bulma made a disgusted face and stuck her tounge out. 

"Heh! You probably came across Gus and his little gang. Gus is dead now, and his two buddies are in a critical condition in the prison hospital." He laughed remembering what he did to them. "Oh! That's so awful! What happened?" Goku asked. Vegeta leaned forward onto the table, and everyone followed his actions and leaned forward too. "My brother." Those two words summed everything up. "What did he do?" "Well, those guys tried to rape him in the shower, so he beat the shit out of them and killed Gus. It would have been quite amusing I'd say. The guys were twice his height……But he was twice their size." Vegeta chuckled. Bulma's eyes widened. "Twice the size huh?" She got that evil look in her eye that signaled she was thinking dirty thoughts. "Bulma! Stop that! That's grotty!" Chi Chi giggled and smacked her in the shoulder. 

Vegeta smirked. This was going to be way too easy. "So how come you guys have the same name?" "Oh. Father wasn't very imaginative." In actual fact, he wasn't. That's why he named both his sons after vegetables. "Hey what about that Witchblade thing?! I wanna go see it at the museum! Have you seen it yet! You should come! They found another. It's got a blue sapphire in it instad of the ruby. It's so beautiful!" Bulma and the girls started yapping away about jewels after that, while Vegeta sat rigid. '_The blue gem. It's the Iceblade! It's not possible! That blade is legendary! I have the fire, and they finally found the ice. If I get both, I will have the ultimate power. No one could stop me! I would be invincible!_' 

(A/N: I made up that second blade thing.)

Witchblade and Iceblade. Fire and Ice. The ultimate weapon. No one who has tried to weild both blades had ever passed the Periculum. The images proved too much for them, and along with the harsh questioning, it made it next to impossible. Their heads usually exploded from all the pressure. Or sometimes it was their whole body. And if you did manage to successful weild both, as the legend goes, you would need to find a helmet. It was to help control both blades at the same time, or their immense power would get too great, and tear you in half. The longer you weilded the blade for, the more experienced you would become, and the stronger the blade would be. It started at this level for the next weilder as well. 

(A/N: I made this up too.)

"Why don't we all go down to the museum tomorrow! We can go see them." Krillin suggested. "Yeah!" Everyone but Vegeta nodded. "Vegeta? Don't you want to go see your brothers blade?" Bulma asked. He was silent for a few seconds. "I can't go. It's too dangerous. The curator hates me. He thinks I want to take everything." He lied. In actual fact, he didn't want to go because the curator might recognise him and raise the alarm. "Awww. Too bad. Have you ever touched it?" Bulma eagerly asked. "Yes. But can we just stop with the questions? It's bad enough that he escaped, and I gotta keep him hidden and safe." "Cool! You're hiding him! I wanna meet him! Please?!" "Bulma! Shut up! We all want to see what he's like. But it might be too hard." Juu scolded. Vegeta nodded. "It is." Vegeta's breath came out in a big gust, and he wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked around to make sure no one had heard their conversation. It didn't look like it.

"You're really worried aren't you?! Hiding a criminal! Wow……Has he ever tried to hit you?" "Yes, no, Now SHUT UP!" He growled though his teeth. "Heh. I guess I deserved that huh?" Bulma smiled at the girls. They nodded. Vegeta grabbed his drink and sculled the rest of it down. "I'm getting another. Anyone want one?" Goku swallowed the rest of his and nodded. "Beer please." Krillin, Juu, Chi Chi and Bulma all wanted the same. They all handed him their money and he went to get 6 beers. 

He came back and sat at the table, distributing the alcohol. He grabbed his, and biting down on the lid, he ripped it off, and spat it out on the table. He took a mouthful of the cold liquor, relieving his parched mouth. He wiped more sweat off his brow and looked around, taking a full sweep of the room before coming back to rest on the door. Vegeta's eyes just about bugged out, and he whimpered, catching the attention of the others, he quickly ducked down and looked at the table. "Fuckfuckfuck!! Copscopscops!! Ehhhhhh……." He took another mouthful of the beer before standing up. "I gotta go. Can't let them see me." He started walking away. Bulma grabbed her handbag. "Wait! I'm coming too!" She ran up to him and grabbed his arm, waving over her shoulder at the others. "That is one sick puppy…" Krillin commented before going back to his drink.

~*~*~*~

When they reached the back door of the club. Vegeta lent against the wall outside and let out a big sigh. Bulma noticed he was breathing heavily. She gave him a rub on the back. "So where are we gunna go hide? This is so cool!" She squealed. "Back to my place. You won't be going for a while. I'm not taking any chances." Vegeta just hoped that Nappa wasn't there. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" 

Vegeta unlocked the Mercedes that he had borrowed from his brother, and got in. He buclked the seat belt and started the car up, waiting for Bulma to get settled. When she did, he pulled out of the clubs carpark and sped off towards his apartment. 

~*~*~*~

When they got to the apartment complex, Vegeta unlocked the door and went into his and Nappa's room, on the 4th story. He shut and locked the door behind Bulma. "Wow. This place is nice. What does your brother……Wait a second! You said that Vegeta was your brother!" Vegeta froze. "I have two brothers. Nappa is the one who got this place." "Oh. That's okay then. So what does he do?" "Fuck." Vegeta sat down on the couch. "Promise you won't tell?" "God damn! Is your whole family involved in criminal activities?!" "Well yeah……" He laughed nervously. "My brother is a drug dealer, we don't take any of the real dangerous stuff like heroine. I just smoke. He gets the best stuff." "Really now? I smoke too. As long as we are keeping secrets, don't tell anyone. It could ruin my career if everyone knew I have the occasional smoke."

Vegeta nodded in understanding. "Too bad we can't have one now. My brother gets mad if I get into his stash, or if I get high without him." Vegeta laughed. Bulma giggled and sat in the armchair opposite the sprawled out figure on the sofa. "So what do you do? Seeing as we are being honest, and you are telling me about your criminal family." "If I told you, then I'd have to kill you. And I'm not being funny there either……" His voice was cold, and she could barely see his face in the moonlight that filtered through the window. Bulma squirmed in her seat. "Can we turn the light on? It's really dark in here." "What's the matter? Not scared are you? I like the dark. It's comforting." He purred. "Right…And I'm the Queen of England." 

Vegeta sat up, half of his body was in the moonlight, and half was in complete shadow. "You should be……" He stood up and walked around the coffee table and held out his hand for Bulma to take. He jerked her to her feet, and pulled her to his body. 

"Ooof!! Vegeta! What are you-Mmmpff!!" Vegeta put a hand over her mouth. "I have to do this……" He took away his hand and closed the gap between them. His lips crushed hers; it felt like little bolts of elecrticity were running through them. Vegeta had never felt like this before. Bulma relaxed and started kissing him back. Their eyes closed, but not before Vegeta moved them back to sit on the sofa. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his bottom lip. He grabbed her thigh and pulled her left leg around so it was resting on his hip, and he pushed her forward a bit, so they could lay down. He ran his hand up and down her side, helping her to relax. 

~*~*~*~

Nappa stumbled up the stairs, hanging onto his new girlfriend for support. They were both laughing drunkenly at something. Her grabbed the key out of his pocket and it took him 4 tries before he actually got it in the keyhole. He unlocked the door and they both nearly fell inside, making out in the process. Nappa flicked on the lights, making Vegeta and Bulma sit up suddenly and pretend they weren't doing anything. He stared dumbly. "Ohhh……Ooops! Sorry giz. You just keep doooooin' wadever. Don't mind meeeee!!" He waved them off, then turned off the light and latched onto his girlfriend, taking her to his bedroom. Vegeta shivered. He turned back to Bulma, who was blushing. "What's the matter?" He purred and started kissing her neck. "Was that Nappa?" She breathed and lay back, letting Vegeta crawl back over her and run his soft hand up her thigh to where it was before the intrusion. "Yeah." He grunted. 

"Mmmmm……" Bulma moaned at his skilled caresses. His tounge entered her mouth, and she bit down on it. Vegeta took his face away, and Bulma whined at the loss. "Oooo! Feisty. Just how I like 'em!" He grinned and put his mouth back to hers. 

In the meantime, Bulma's hands were making themselves usful, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. She put her hand inside his leather pants and searched around for his manhood, pleased to find he wasn't wearing underwear. '_Guess it must get too hot in there._' She thought naughtily and grasped him in her hand. Vegeta groaned. This had never felt this good before. He was starting to have second thoughts about killing her. '_No! I must not loose focus! I might just keep her around for a bit longer. This is too good to do only once._' Vegeta pulled her into his lap, and holding her tightly against him, he stood up and took her to his room. Along the way, they heard Nappa and his girlfriend grunting and groaning. This almost put him out of his good mood. 

He kicked the door open and stepped inside, also kicking the door closed. He threw Bulma down on the bed and took off his jacket and boots. He slid Bulma's off as well and crawled over the top of her, making sure his erection brushed against her. She arched her back and moaned. 

~*~*~*~

(A/N: I didn't feel like writing a whole lemon. _ )

4 hours later……

Vegeta gave one last thrust as they both climaxed, shooting his seed deep inside her. He groaned and lay on top of her, panting. Bulma had her arms wrapped around him, their sweat sticking their bodies together. He tiredly looked up at her. "Want a joint?" "Yeah sure." She replied. Vegeta pulled out of her, and they both moaned. He moved to one side and picked up the phone, pressing a button. "Yeah. Yup. Send some over." He put the phone back and got out of bed, walking over to the door. He waited there for a few seconds, and a little remote controlled car with a tray attatched to the top of it stopped in front of his feet. Vegeta bent down and took off what was on the tray. It was a tin box. He went over to the bed and opened in, revealing that it was full of joints and a lighter. He lit one up and passed it to Bulma, they lit his own one off hers. 

"Damn. Your right. The ones I have suck compared to this." Bulma blew out a puff of smoke. She cuddled closer to Vegeta and they lay there smoking their joints happily. 

~*~*~*~

The next morning, Bulma woke up with a pounding headache. '_Owww! Never mix beer and joints ever again!_' She reminded herself. She looked over to her bed buddy. He looked really cute lying there like that. So she decided to leave him to sleep in peace. She slipped out of bed and went looking for the bathroom. When she found it, she took a quick shower and put on her clothes from last night. Next, she went and had a look around the place. 

All the pictures were of Nappa and Vegeta, as in the Reaper Vegeta. He had on the Witchblade in each of the pictures so she knew it was him. But where was the Vegeta she knew? Bulma couldn't even tell the difference between the two. Oh wait! Here was one. It was Vegeta and Nappa at the beach, and he wasn't really facing the camera. She could tell it was him because of the tattoo on his back. But wait! Bulma took a closer look at his wrist. On it, was the bracelet version of the Witchblade. 

"Oh fuck…" Bulma put the picture down and backed up. Vegeta had no brother of the same name. It was all a lie. He _was_ the Reaper. "I have to get out of here…" Bulma whispered to herself. She knew what he did to women. She continued backing up until she ran into something warm and hard. She spun around and screamed, although not as loudly as she would have liked. Vegeta was standing there and he had the butchers knife in his hand and a look of pure hatred on his face. His eyes blazed, the black fire in them burning her to a crisp, as she fell backwards onto the floor. Tears flowed from her eyes, making it hard to see. "You know too much! You have to die!" He harshly spat out. He raised the knife in the air and was about to bring it down, when he heard her voice. "Wait!" She cried.

"What! I don't have time for this!" He growled. "D-Don't I even get a last request?!" "No! Now shut up so I can kill you already!" He was about to pinch the nerve in her neck, when she grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her. "B-but……I think you'll like it too…" She whispered and traced her finger along his widow's peak. "What is it!" He growled, angrily pushing her hand away, and bringing the knife up to her neck. "I……Well it's more like two things. One, I want you to kill this girl called Maron. She is a real bitch and we have been fighting for ages. It's not fair if she gets to live. And two??……I……I want you again…" Bulma turned her head to the side and blushed. How could she be thinking of sex at a time like this? 

Vegeta started down at the bold little female beneath him in awe. He quickly changed that look to a smirk. "Alright then. I guess that won't hurt." He got off her and pulled her to her feet. His grip on her wrist tightened and she let out a squeak of pain. "But if you even _think _about doublecrossing me, you'll be my first female victim to experience what true pain is!" He snarled and brought her close to his body. His teeth were bared and his eyes were covered in a veil of rage. "Hey. If I doublecross you, that would mean I get nothing out of this either." She grinned naughtily and licked her lips. "How in the hell can you be like this? All my other victims were cowering in fear, and begging for their lives right about now!" He questioned, confused at her actions. "I don't know! But can you just put down that knife so we can fuck?!" She nearly screamed. But she soon calmed down and stared at the floor as she blushed. 

Vegeta was surprised. She really wanted him. He could see it in her eyes. He cautiously set down the knife on a nearby counter, and wrapped his arm around her. They were about to kiss, when there was a loud bang, and Vegeta's hand shot out and grabbed it again. He spun around to find a large man with a hangover. Not a good thing. He put the knife back down, making sure it was out of Bulma's range, and started talking. "What the hell did you do that for you big oaf? I could have killed you!" He exclaimed. "Nah you wouldn't, you woulda got her!" He replied grumbling, while filling a glass with icy cold water. "So how come you ain't killed her yet? I thought the almighty Reaper makes no deals with anybody!" Vegeta glared at him. "Watch your mouth Nappa! Or I will kill you!" "Yeah yeah…Whatever." He stumbled back into his room sipping on the water.

"So where were we?" Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled on his bottom lip. Vegeta got some ideas in his head and picked her up took her into the bathroom where they spent the next hour or so in the shower.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta dried his hair off while Bulma stood in front of the mirror re-applying her make up. When they were done, they went outside and got in the car. Bulma told him all the details of Maron that he needed to know while driving down the highway. Where she lived, what she looked like, and what she was scared of.

Vegeta had the article about the Witchblade in his hand, and was staring at the picture while Bulma drove the car. She looked over to him and saw what he was doing. Without so much as a word, she turned off the highway and back into the normal streets, heading for the museum. "Hey! Where are we going?!" Vegeta yelled angrily. "Hey! You should be thanking me! I am going to get that for you!" She pointed at the article. "What?! Why?!" Bulma shrugged. "You kinda looked sad??" She grabbed her handbag with her purse in it, but most importantly her credit cards, just in case she would have to buy them, and went into the Museum, beckoning Vegeta to follow her. And so he did.

He tried to look as inconspicuous as he could, while walking rather quickly, through the building, having to stop deliberatly once in a while to pretend he was looking at the exhibits. His heart was racing, he was excited, but where was the Witchblade? He reached out a hand and tapped Bulma's shoulder. "Where the fuck are we going? We can't stay in here forever!" He growled softly. "I don't know alright! This place is bigger than I thought it was." Vegeta felt a sharp pain in one side of his palm. He turned his hand over and looked at it. On it was a glowing red arrow that flashed every once in a while. "Come on. I think this is the way we are supposed to go. The Witchblade is calling." He grabbed Bulma's arm and they hurried faster through the many rooms, going in the direction the arrow pointed. Finally, they came to a scarier looking exhibition room labled: Notorius Serial Killers of the Past and Present. "Oh yeah! You beauty!" He praised the Witchblade. 

(A/N: Little bit of Aussie talk there for you guys. ^_^" )

They slowed their pace down, and entered the room. It was decorated in dark colours, and all the curtains around the displays were done in dark velvets. The whole room had a medieval feel to it, and the silver of the weapons contrasted niely against the dark backgrounds. The lighting also made all the weapons glint and shimmer in its eerie glow.

"Where is it? Where is it?" They split up and looked into all the display cases, trying to find the right one. "Vegeta! Over here! I found them!" Vegeta huried over to the case Bulma was looking in. There it sat in all it's glory. His blade. The casing around the ruby opened and it shone brightly at him. "Yes! It still recognises me as the weilder!" Vegeta's attention was drawn from his Witchblade to the one next to it. The legendary Iceblade. "Wow." It was even more magnificent than all the drawings and photos he had seen of it. The casing around its gem opened up, yet the glove did not turn to face him like his own one did. The sapphire shone brightly. He looked to where it was pointing. It was between him and Bulma. "What? This is not possible! Two weilders?!" He noticed the glove was shaking back and forth slightly. Actually, both of them were. He grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her away from the case. 

"It's time. You will have to face the Periculum. You are one of the chosen. If you are not able to finish the test, you shall die, and it will be my turn next." Bulma gaped. The Iceblade had chosen her? The gloves continued to shake, but more violently this time. Vegeta stretched his right arm out, as if reaching for the blade. The glass shattered, as if someone had blown it up from the inside, and the Witchblade and Iceblade seemed to take on a life of their own. They jerked a bit, and rose up into the air, as if a ghost was wearing them. Vegeta's turned around and shot toward him at alarming speed, attatching itself to his arm, in its rightful postion. He lowered his arm, and flexed his hand a bit. Yes, this is the way it should be. Bulma noticed that there was a thin red outline around the irises of his eyes, and his hair seemed that bit spikier.

The other blade didn't move. It sat there floating in the air. "Hold out you arm like I did, and call the Iceblade to you with your mind." He ordered. Bulma did as she was told. Nothing. It didn't work. Vegeta, with his more advanced hearing because of the extra powers he was granted, heard the security guards coming. He held out his other arm, and called the Iceblade to him. The gem glowed brightly, and a wind swept up from nowhere, blowing their hair back violently. The rushing of the wind was too much for Bulma, and she closed her eyes and sunk to the floor, covering her ears. 

When it stopped, she opened her eyes. There was Vegeta, suspended in mid air, looking like Jesus when he was crucified, except he was lacking the cross. He was about 6 meters off the ground. Both of his eyes were closed tightly, and the gems glowed brightly, so bright she couldn't look at them for very long. When they stopped glowing, Vegeta fell to the floor with a thump. The sound rang throughout the building. Everything was deathly silent. The guards skidded to a halt at the door, and watched in awe as Vegeta fell to the floor. 

"Vegeta! Are you okay?! Speak to me!" Bulma shook his unmoving body. She heard a deep growl, obviously emmitted from Vegeta. He stood up and looked at her. Both of his eyes were on fire with a blue ethereal flame.

(A/N: Think of when he is in the time chamber with Mirai Trunks and he's standing in the fire. They are burning like that, but it's blue instead.)

She could not see his actual eyes, they were just balls of flame. Bulma gasped and stepped back as he growled again, and raised his arms up. It was as if the Witchblade had caught on fire. It was blazing with a primal fury, and as Vegeta pointed it towards the guards, it let go of the glove, and hurdled itself towards them, engulfing the unlucky men in a burning furnace of heat and terror. You could hear their skin sizzling and popping, and the rank smell of burnt flesh wafted past Bulma's nostrils. She gagged.

Vegeta dropped to his knees, the power had left him, and he felt as weak as a newborn baby. His arms felt so tired, he wanted to just curl up and go to sleep. He felt Bulma's cool hand on his face as she lifted it up and made him look at her. She smiled and kissed him tenderly on the head. He could barely register what she had said. He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his mind. "Vegeta We have to get out of here now!" He tried to get up, but nearly collapsed again. Bulma grabbed his arm and hoisted it over her shoulder. She was stronger than she looked. "Guess you passed huh?" She grinned and helped him out to the car, where she threw him in and sped off, before anyone could see them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well……Ummm……That went a bit longer than I thought! And I never really planned to do it like that either! ^_^" It all just popped into my head all at once!! O_O" I wonder if it's safe for me to be wandering the streets and not locked up in a mental asylum??? 

Mushi_Azn: Anybody who thinks like this should be locked up!!! 

Me: FUCK!! I think like this on a daily basis!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs around in circles* 

*Natsumi-Chan walks up*

Natsumi-Chan: ……………………………...o.O"……*whispers to Mushi*……What is wrong with her??

Mushi_Azn: *looks at Natsumi* ……………So many things………*walks away*


	3. Meat Hook Cop

Disclaimer: OOOGA BOOOGA!!!! ^_^" ……………………….O_O"………I didn't do it!!!!!

I was just spray painting Vegeta's head on the wall of our stable that we don't use anymore……I think I got high on paint fumes……and then I had to use nail polish remover to get it off my hands……I think I got high on that too……EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! *bounces around room and finds great amusment out of poking the cat*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In The Arms Of a Killer

****

CHAPTER 3-Which is really chapter two cos chapter 2 was chapter 1 and chapter 1 wasn't chapter 1 at all. Chapter 1 was the prologue and……Fuck……I really am high on paint fumes……O.O"……

He tried to get up, but nearly collapsed again. Bulma grabbed his arm and hoisted it over her shoulder. She was stronger than she looked. "Guess you passed huh?" She grinned and helped him out to the car, where she threw him in and sped off, before anyone could see them. 

"Phew!! That was close!" Bulma exclaimed. She looked over at Vegeta. He was nearly asleep. "Hey. Try to stay awake until I get you somewhere safe okay? I'm not going back to the apartment, someone might see us." She cooed softly to him, while brushing her hand along his face. Vegeta grunted in reply. Instead of the Witchblade and Iceblade reaching just above his elbow and jutting out a bit like the would do if you were wearing only one, they were right up his arms now, coming to just below his shoulder. They also had extra spikes jutting out at certain intervals, and some smaller rubies and sapphires embedded in the alien metal. They looked like a part of some full body armour, except that he wasn't wearing any. 

(A/N: I belive there is something like this on a Witchblade website, too bad I can't remember which one, but it's a comic version of it anyway. And the Iceblade don't exsist except for in my mind and this fic.)

Finally Bulma pulled off the highway and into a small forest. She turned off the main road through it, and drove through a winding track to a small holiday house in the woods. She parked the car and got out, running around to Vegeta's side, and helping to get him out. He had quite a lot of trouble standing, so she nearly had to drag him the whole way through all the dirt and sticks. "Damn. Those things must really drain you energy!" She panted as she stopped for a little break. All Vegeta could manage was a grunt as he leaned heavily on Bulma, his eyes half closed.

Eventually, Bulma got him inside, and somehow got him upstairs, and into a bed. The Witchblade and Iceblade had retracted into a new form now. Instead of being bracelets, they were now metal arm bands, with intricate patterns on them, and the ruby and sapphire in the middle. Before passing out, Vegeta had managed to tell her where she could find the helmet that he needed to control the blades. It was called the Skull of Kukum Chel.

(A/N: Kukum Chel is a Native American name I got out of a book. I dunno what it means but I think it sounds cool.)

One of his contacts had the helmet, but Vegeta could not go there himself because he was too weak. Bulma would need a password to get in to see this man, but as Vegeta had not seen him in ages, and because he kept changing the password, he would have to give her the next best thing; his trademark. Vegeta took the ring of his finger. It was a skull that he used to imprint on the skin of his victims to identifiy that it was the Reaper who did this. The mark never came off.

(A/N: Think of the Phantom's skull ring. Damn. I'm stealing everthing……I'll shut up now……)

Vegeta gave her the directions and told her to got there immediately, before promptly passing out on the bed. Bulma knew she had to hurry, the blades were draining his energy quickly. She tucked the covers around him, and left a big glass of water on the bedside table, just in case he woke up thirsty and couldn't make it down to the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

The big wooden doors loomed in front of her. She didn't like this place. But she knew she had to do this for Vegeta. She knocked 3 times as instructed. A small peephole opened in the door, and two eyes peered out at her. "What do you want female?! You have no buisiness being here!" He snarled. "Actually, yes I do. I'm here on behalf of Vegeta." The eyes widened and the person shut the peephole and opened the door a fraction. "Really? What's the password?" "Well. He didn't give me one, but he said for you to look at this and it will be all the proof you need." She handed the man the ring, and he gasped, throwing it back to her after examining it, and he ushered her in, appologizing for his rude behaivour, and begging her not to tell Vegeta. 

"I presume you are here to see me Miss Briefs?" A voice rang out. Bulma turned to see who it was. There was a man in a flashy business suit and light blonde hair standing in the doorway. He introduced himself as Kenneth Irons. Yes. How did you know? And how did you know my name?" "Vegeta told me. Through the Witchblade. Come. Let us talk." 

(A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I said I'd shut up but I need to say this. Kenneth Irons is a real character from the movie Witchblade. I might end up sticking in a few other characters too. I dunno yet. And the description of the helmet below is like the one Ian Nottingham wears when he is in the armour, except this one is not the golden colour.)

Kenneth explained to her about all the powers of the Witchblade, and how it worked. He also explained the powers of the Iceblade, and why it was also pointing to her, although he was a little more vauge with the discription of the blade. Not even people who had successfully worn it could really explain what they had felt. He led her to the room that he held his collection of weapons in. Inside a well protected vault lay the Skull of Kukum Chel. "Wow! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed as Kenneth took it off the stand after deactivating the security system. "Yes. Isn't it?" 

The helmet was made of a silver metal, with a blueish tinge to it, much like the Iceblade, as it was needed to keep the Iceblade under control more than it's counterpart the Witchblade. It was true to it's name, it did look like a skull somewhat. It was moulded in the shape of a head, leaving about a maximum of 4 centimetres distance between your face and the metal, to allow for comfort, and a bit bigger space for around the nose, as it didn't push out to reveal exactly where your nose was. There were little bumpy waves on the front, making it look like corrogated iron, and in the dips there were small slits so you could breathe through. The eye holes were separate, and not made into one big one, like most helmets did, and so it was designed for the maximum comfort during a fight. 

Bulma thanked Kenneth sincerely, and told him she must really get back to Vegeta. He agreed. Vegeta's life was hanging in the very balance. "Miss Briefs. There is one thing I ask of you. I sense there will be trouble. Possibly you getting questioned by authorities. I would ask of you not to mention me at all. I run a very dangerous buisiness under all this, and I really don't want police snooping around and asking me questions." Bulma nodded. "No problem. I'll do my best." Bulma waved goodbye and was about to step out the door when Irons grabbed her shoulder. "I suggest you ask Vegeta to train you in the arts. When he dies, you will be the one to take over the Iceblade. You are the future weilder. Vegeta will not harm you physically, although mentally he can be a bit of a struggle. It's hard to get through to that boy." Bulma nodded dumbly. She was the future weilder? "Goodbye Miss Briefs. I wish you well." "Uhhh……Thanks?" Kenneth smiled at her and closed the oor as she walked back to her car. 

Suddenly, everything started to spin, going faster and faster until she thought she would pass out. Then, the image halted. She was back in the forest, standing in front of the holiday house, with the Skull of Kukum Chel and Vegeta's skull ring in her hands. She shook her head and ran as fast as she could inside, to where Vegeta lay.

He was sweating profusly and he had a pale pallour, compared to his nice, evenly tanned one. His skin was cold and clammy and he was shivering. Bulma wondered what to do. She heard a little voice in her head. It was very faint. It identified itself as Kenneth Irons. He told her to put the helmet on him. "I don't even want to know how you can telepathically communicate with me." She grumbled as she pulled Vegeta's shoulders up from the mattress, so she could slip the helmet on his head. When she did, she sat back and waited like Kenneth told her to. The base of the helmet seemed to ripple, like molten steel. It seeped down his body, covering him in it's blue grey metal. It attached itself to the Witchblade and Iceblade and formed into proper armour, once it had taken on the basic shape of his body. It looked amazing. How could one thing be so beautiful, yet so deadly at the same time? 

The figure on the bed sat up, startling the awestruck woman. His head turned towards her, and the sound of metal scraping against metal could be heard faintly. It looked to Bulma as if he was glaring at her through the armour, when in actual fact he was smirking happily. He spun his hips to the side and rotated his upper body, so he could climb off the bed. When he was up he bent his arms a few times, and rotated his body and shoulders, getting into the feel of things. The armour was very light, and it allowed for almost full range of movement. Although it seemed weak, it was actually very durable, and could stand up to strong weapons like one of those miniature RPG's. It would put a small dint in it, and a few burn marks, maybe knock the breath out of you, but it wouldn't kill on the first blow, unless it was in the head. But even then, it was hard to damage it too much. 

Bulma could hear his heavy breathing inside the helmet. The metal started rippling again and it pulled back over his head, leaving him with only the armour on. She had to admit, it really suited him. He closed the gap between them and pulled her close to his armoured body. "I must congratulate you. You did better than I expected. Maybe I won't kill you after all. You could be of some assistance. As long as you don't go squealing to the police about it." Bulma shook her head. "Irons told me you should teach me the arts, whatever that is, because I am supposed to be the next weilder when you die or something. That's why the Iceblade wasn't pointing at either of us." 

Vegeta was surprised. This little woman must be stronger than he thought. "Fine. I will teach you." He raised both arms up and with a "Sching!" out came both blades, about 12 inches long. The Iceblade's blade wasn't as fancy as the Witchblade. It was just a simple type. Long and straight. While the blade on his right arm went in big wave like spikes on one side, and small jagged ones, then it went into two big spikes that pointed up his arm with a diamond shaped hole in the middle, then it went down on both sides into the small spikes again, then the tip was a plain blade. 

(A/N: *dodges sharp objects that angry readers throw* I just wanted to tell you that if you don't understand that description, I have a picture I drew of it! Although it's not when the glove is all the way up his arm. And the real Witchblade's blade doesn't look like that! I just made it up! *gets knocked unconscious by a large boot. Readers cheer*)

Bulma reached out her hand timidly and ran her fingers along the gloves and blades, careful not to cut herself. It seemed to send little static charges through her fingertips. "Wow. Wait til I tell Chi Chi! She'll never believe me! Oh please can I tell her and Juu?! I promise the won't tell anyone! They are really good at keeping secrets!" She begged. "You can't! If one word slips out that any more people know where I am, then I'll be screwed!" He argued. He looked away in annoyance when Bulma did the puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeease???" Vegeta growled. How come he couldn't say no? "Fine. As long as you promise they won't tell." He spat out, more angry at himself than her."Yeah! You'll have to come too, or they'll never believe me!" She squealed happily. He just grunted. "I'll take that as a yes." Bulma hugged him, careful not to impale her arms on the spikes on his armour. Bulma kissed him, and he quickly responded. "You know, this is the last thing I thought I'd be doing……Sleeping with a dangerous serial killer wasn't high on my list of priorites……But it's number one on my list of fun and dangerous things to do!" She laughed after they parted for air, it wasn't a long break though, after she said that, Vegeta's tounge was in her mouth and it was caressing her own. 

When they came up for air again, Vegeta stood back from her, concentrated a bit, and the armour rippled and disappeared like the Skull of Kukum Chel did. The blades stayed on his arm, but within the blink of an eye, they slid piece by piece in a smooth pattern starting from his fingers, up into the armbands, leaving no trace that they were there. 

"Cool." Bulma simply said. Vegeta walked backwards a bit and flopped down on the bed. "Tired. Sleep now." He said to himself, and closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep. Bulma sighed, but reluctantly got into bed with him after removing her shoes. They had only been gone for a few hours, but she was kinda tired, all that excitement must have been too much for her. She put her arm around Vegeta's waist and fell asleep with him.

~*~*~*~

It was in the late afternoon when Bulma woke up. Vegeta was still sleeping beside her and she got out of bed quietly, getting a sense of déjà vu. Bulma went downstairs to get a drink of water. Their was nothing in the fridge, because her family never used this place very often. But she had a feeling that it would be getting some use now that Vegeta was here. She sat the now empty glass in the sink, spying the phone on the way. She was itching to tell Chi Chi and Juu about this. She couldn't resist the temptation any longer and grabbed the phone, dialing Chi Chi's number. "Chi Chi? Yeah it's me, Bulma. You'll never guess what I found out. Hold on, I wanna tell Juu too." She pressed a few numbers for the three way chat, and then dialed Juuachigou's number. "Juu! Hi! It's Bulma and Chi Chi! I got some real good shit to tell you guys! Yeah it's about him! You both know where the holiday house is in the woods? Yeah?! Well I'm there at the minute. You guys get here as quick as you can! It's so cool! Yup! Okay! Bye Juu! Bye Chi!" She squealed and hung up the phone. Bulma bounced around on the spot for a bit, before trying to calm down and sit patiently in the living room. 

~*~*~*~

The two girls stared in open mouthed shock as Bulma told them the whole story about Vegeta being the Reaper, them sleeping together, how he was gunna kill her, how she helped him get the Witchblade back, and all the other little details in between. "So……Let me get this straight……You have a psychopathic serial killer sleeping in your room upstairs??" Chi Chi asked again, just to make sure. "Yup! And I'm damn well proud of it too!" She laughed joyously. The other girls laughed as well until they saw him standing at the top of the stairs watching them. Bulma kept laughing for a moment until she saw the others staring behind her. "Heh! He's behind me isn't he?!" She giggled. They both nodded at the same time with scared faces.

She turned around. "Hey Vegeta. Come here." She waved him down. He didn't look too happy. "How come you didn't wait until I was up to tell them?" He asked when he was down next to her. "Cos I didn't know how long it'd take for you to wake up. And besides! I was right next to the phone! I just had to tell them!" She pouted. Vegeta just glared at her as he sat down in the armchair furtherest away from them. 

"So. Will you show them the blades?" She asked cutely. Vegeta growled, but tensed his body and the full body of armour and blades appeared on him. "Whoa!" The girls yelled and stared at him. "That is so cool. You aren't gunna kill us are you?" Chi Chi cautiously questioned. "As long as you don't annoy me too much." His voice sounded robotic and muffled from the armour. The girls watched as the silvery blue armour rippled in it's liquid steel-like form and disappear along with the blades into his armbands under his shirt. Chi Chi and Juu gulped. They way this guy was looking at them didn't really help calm them down. 

"Oh yeah! I forgot to give this back to you!" Bulma pulled Vegeta's ring out of her pocket and threw it over to him. He caught it in one hand and looked at it to make sure it was okay, then slipped it on the middle finger of his right hand. It glowed a bright, neon green, flashing three times, signaling that he was the rightful weilder of the two blades, before going back to its silver colour. 

Chi Chi's mobile phone rang suddenly. She picked it up and answered it. It was Goku. "Bulma. I'm really sorry, but me and Juu have to go. We have dates with Goku and Krillin. I hope you don't mind." "Nah. It's okay. I'll see you guys later?" "Yeah sure." Juu answered. They got up and went to the door, Chi Chi giving Bulma a hug, and Juu giving a small smile. They waved goodbye and left the house, getting into their aircar and flying away. 

Vegeta pulled Bulma back into the house, and then pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck. "So Vegeta……Mmmmm……Are you gunna kill anymore……Nnnggghhh …….people besides Maron?" She asked between moans. "Of course. That's why I escaped isn't it?" He replied huskily after nipping her earlobe. "Yeah……I guess……" He put his hot lips back down on the base of her neck sucking it hungrily. Bulma groaned. It felt really good. Vegeta pulled his head away and had a look at where he'd been sucking. Yes. It worked. Bulma had a love bite on her neck now. It wouldn't come off for a while either. His evil little chuckle drew her attention, and she saw him looking at her neck. Bulma pushed him away and went to the nearest mirror. "Damn you Vegeta! You little bugger! How am I going to explain that to my parents? They don't want me dating, let alone sleeping with a dangerous fugitive!" "Awww. I'm hurt! I'm not that bad! Well……At least not to you……But I could be……" He got an evil/naughty grin on his face, and moved quickly over to her, picking her up and throwing her down roughly on the couch. 

He jumped on top of her, earning a squeak of surprise from the blue haired woman. He pulled down the neck of her shirt so he would have better access to her shoulder. He started nibbling the skin there gently at first, then he went a bit harder. Bulma ran her hands up and down his back as he kissed her, halfway between massaging him and digging her fingernails into his back. He purred at her minstrations, and kissed her full on the mouth. They were in that position for some time before there was a sharp knock on the door. Vegeta jumped and Bulma sat up quickly, making him fall onto the floor with a small thump. He scrambled to his feet. Bulma straightened her clothes and went over to the door, peeking through the peephole. She turned around as fast as she could after seeing who it was. "Shit! Vegeta! Hide! It's the cops!" She whispered as loud as she could through clenched teeth.

Fuck! How could they know he was here? Maybe it was just a house call. Vegeta hurried over to the broom closet and hid in there. Bulma took a few deep breaths before opening the door with a friendly smile. "Hello. How can I help you?" She asked feining happiness and calmness, when on the inside she was a nervous wreck. "Sorry to bother you Ma'am, but we are looking for this man." He held up a photo of Vegeta. It was quite a good one actually. It wasn't one of those ones that they took when you go into jail and you had to hold up the sign; it was one of him in his prison uniform, a white muscle shirt and a dog ID tag under his open orange jumpsuit, and black boots, smirking at the camera in his badboy way as he had a break from the hard labour he was doing at the Scarlet Lake prison. 

"Cute, but no, I haven't seen him." Bulma replied. "Oh. Well then you won't mind if we had a look around then? It's just a standard safety precaution. Vegeta's a very dangerous man. Hides in women's houses and when the police come he forces to tell them he isn't there, and we find out the next day that he was, so yeah." The officer behind him nodded in agreement. "Well. Um……I'd rather you didn't." Bulma was showing the signs of nervousness now. "Sorry Ma'am. I know you are a good law abiding citizen, especially since you work with Capsule Corp and all, but I really need to look around. We gotta catch this guy before he kills someone." "Well……Alright……I suppose……" 'Oh please don't look in the broom cupboard.' She crossed her fingers. The two officers looked around the house, in cupboards and under beds, and all places he might have been able to hide. They didn't find anything. When they came back to the front door, they thanked Bulma for her time, when the younger officer remembered that they didn't check the broom cupboard. 

Bulma stepped in front of the senior officer. "No! There's nothing in there. You don't need to check. Why don't you just go and take it easy?! Go have some donuts or whatever you boys do on your breaks!" Her voice was frantic. The officers looked at each other and nodded, pulling out their pistols from their holsters. They raised them and pointing them towards the door, and making hand signals to each other, made their way slowly over to the door. The more experienced senior officer was the one who was going to open it, while the younger one was going to provide cover fire if the need arose. All Bulma could do was bite her fingernails nervously. 

The senior officer grabbed the door handle, and on the silent count of three, he ripped open the door, pointing the gun in. There was no one there. He breathed a sigh of relief, and holstered his gun, the other officer doing the same, and he turned around, still in the door of the closet. "He's not in here." A metallic blue figure unfolded himself behind him, having been hanging from the rails on the roof of the closet. He dropped to the floor silently and let go of the rail. The horrified face of his partner drew his attention. "Oh shit……" He turned around, opening his mouth at the man in armour before him. Vegeta pushed him out into the larger room, the policeman not being able to make a sound or move in the intensity of his cold, obsidian glare through the helmet. 

He raised up his arm, the blade not yet out, but his hand in a fist. He grabbed a fistful of the frozen officers shirt with the arm the Iceblade occupied. "Do you have a family?" His voice rang out through the room, sounding metallic from the metal covering his face. The Lieutenant nodded dumbly. "Hn. Too bad. I have no remorse. The Reaper is a being of no mercy. I will make sure your family suffers the same fate as you. Painful torture at the hands of the Reaper. Sounds fun. I will get great enjoyment out of slautering your family. These are the last words you will ever hear before you meet your doom……"

__

"Immeasurable strength, as I thrust my blade,  
Another mortal has just been slayed.  
Encased in blue metal; it winds round like a creeper,

I, little weakling, am your killer:  
The Reaper."

With that said and done, the knife thrust out from the sadistic killer's wrist on the arm that the Witchblade occupied. He slammed the blade down into the mans mouth, and coming out just below the base of his skull. His whole body twitched and convulsed as Vegeta held him in place, pushing the blade in hard. Blood leaked from around the blade, coming from the man's mouth. It also spurted from the new hole in the back of his head. Soon he stopped twitching, as his body hung in Vegeta's grasp, his blank, lifeless eyes open and unblinking, fixed on the face of his killer in a terrified expression. Vegeta retracted his blade and let the body slump to the floor, turning towards the other man. "You're next boy!" His harsh voice sending chills through the officers body. Bulma watched in awe as he did all these things. 

Vegeta used his increased speed to dash over to him, and grabbed him by the collar, preparing to give him the same fate as his partner. "Wait! I c-can help you! I c-can g-g-get your friend out of S-Scarlet Lake! Will! I can g-get him out!" Vegeta had a look of shock in his eyes, but it was soon replaced by a glare. "Yeah right! You're only saying that so you won't be killed!" "No! It's the truth! I swear! I've followed all the articles and reports about you! I've always wanted to meet you in person! Honest! You're kinda like an idol to me. I just never told anyone because they'd lock me up cos anyone would have to be insane to actually have an interest in you like that!" "Hey! I resent that!" Bulma butted in. 

Vegeta silenced her with his hand. "How do you plan to get Will out?" He questioned, loosening his grip a bit. "W-Well, I've heard that for less dangerous criminals, like ones that are kinda shy and not too right in the head like William, no offence of course, but if they get a recommendation from an outside officer at or past the rank of Sergeant then they can be put on probation and stuff like that." He blurted out. 

(*Wakes up from unconciousness and readers groan* I just wanted to say that I seriously doubt that this really happens. I have no friggin' idea of what goes on in prison, I'm just making this up as I go.)

"Look. If you are bullshitting me, then I promise that I'll make your death as painful as I can." "No! I swear I'm telling the truth!" He squeaked. Vegeta looked over at Bulma to see what she thought he should do. She nodded. "I think you should go for it. If this William guy is like this guy says he is, then I don't think it would be too much trouble. In fact, they might be able to help us." Bulma reasoned. Vegeta nodded. "Alright. But you only have one chance. If you screw up, then you're as good as dead. Got it?!" He growled menacingly. The sergeant nodded and let out a sigh of relief when he was dropped. Vegeta stormed over to the other officers body. "Hmmm……I guess I'd better make him a real Reaper victim then." He chuckled evily. "I'll be back later. Give me about an hour and a half. If I'm not back by then you should probably expect trouble." He told them. "And if you lay one finger on her other than if your helping her with something, consider yourself another victim." He glared at the younger man through the helmet. He gulped nervously. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He thought to himself. 

"You'll need to clean this blood up too." Vegeta ordered before wrapping the dead body up in a sheet from the linen closet and slinging it over his shoulder. He walked out the door, closing it behind him, and threw the body into the trunk of the officers' police car. He jumped in the drivers side, and started the ignition, sending up dust as he sped away.

"So……" Bulma sat down in a seat next to the sergeant. "What's your name?" The man was still in a bit of shock, but he eventually replied. "Uhh……Sergeant Michael Pierce…" "Well, it's nice to meet you. You want some water? You look a bit pale." Michael nodded. "Yes please." Bulma got up and got them a glass of water each. She was a bit shocked at the brutality that Vegeta had shown while killing that man. He was true to his name. Reaping victims of the two things they treasured most, life and freedom. He was a man with a cold and icy heart. You could clearly see the amusement in his eyes as he watched the Lieutenant's body finally stop twitching. They both sipped on the water, as the man took off his hat and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Where's the bathroom? I think I'm gunna be sick." Michael asked and then gagged. "Down the hall, second door to the left." She pointed. He ran in that direction quickly. Bulma got up and splashed her face with water from the sink. Was this what she would have to learn how to do?

~*~*~*~

Vegeta found the perfect alley to display his handywork. He laid the body down on the cold concrete, opening the bloodstained sheet. "Hmmm……Hmmmm……What to do? What to do? So much work in so little time……My specialty." He grinned sadistically. He picked up the body, now he was only wearing the body of the armour, and not the headpiece. Vegeta set the body down a few metres away from the bloodied sheet, and propped it up against a wall. "Oooh! How convienient!" He grabbed some rusty hooks from a nearby crate, and slammed them into the wall. He picked up the body again, and speared it on the sharp meat hooks embedded in the wall. It pierced through the skin in his shoulders, and was rammed up under the shoulder blades, hanging him on the wall. 

Vegeta went back over to the crate and chose another hook, that was slightly smaller in size. He tilted the Lieutenant's head forward, jamming the hook into the wall, and inserting the sharpest end into the hole in the base of his skull that he made with the Witchblade. This made it easier for him to get easy access to his neck. He grabbed two large nails, pulling them out of the crate, and stabbed them through his arms, and pinning them out like Jesus when he was crucified. "Now……What next?" He looked around for something else that was fun to play with. By now, the hooks were soaked in blood, and the ground was slowly beginning to be coated in the dark crimson substance. Blood oozed out of the dead man's mouth, covering his chin and running down his neck to stain his shirt, his eyes still open. 

He couldn't find anything else. "Too bad. I guess the Reaper won't be having as much fun today." He told himself. "All I know is that the forensic squad will have a hell of a mess to clean up!" The blade's of both the Witchblade and the Iceblade sprung out, both in their knife form. He advanced toward the splayed out and suspened body, with a psychotic grin on his face.

~*~*~*~

Back at the holiday house in the woods, Bulma and the sergeant were wondering where Vegeta was. An hour and a half was nearly up. What in the hell could he be doing that took this long? The two curled up in their respective seats and watched the television.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta grabbed a fistfull of the navy blue shirt that was soaked in blood, and ripped it right off the body, exposing the flesh. He ran his armoured fingers down the length of the blade on his right arm, marveling in it's razor sharpness and at it's expert craftsmanship. He reached forward and pinched the skin on the lieutenant's chest, pulling it out far enough so he could get a good grip on the flap of skin. He raised up the Witchblade and pierced the tip of the blade through the skin, slicing it down like he was skinning a rabbit. Once down to the abdomen, and having nothng to hold it in anymore, his innards; intestines, stomach, bladder and all just flopped out, some of it still attached to the body, but most of it on the ground. It had landed with a sickening, plopping, liquidy sound. Vegeta nearly cracked up laughing. He loved it when that happened. 

He was careful not to step in the fallen innards as he peeled away the skin and dead muscle from the ribcage, making the occasional cut with the blade when it got stuck to the bones. When it was all peeled away, opening like doors to his empty chest cavity, Vegeta retracted the blades, and dug the clawed, metal fingers of the Witchblade and Iceblade in between the ribs, and snapped them, by pulling them out, so instead of them wrapping around his body, they spiked out like the sharp white teeth of some kind of monster. Vegeta delighted in the crunching and wet ripping sound they made as he broke them with so little force. He took in the coppery smell of all the blood. He liked it. It was as if he had an addiction to the smell of the viscous crimson liquid. One he had snapped all of them, he picked two out, and ripped them completely out, so they lay in the palm of his hand. For a second there he contemplated washing them of the blood, but decided that it wasn't his thing, and that it would make him look more uncaring. He shrugged it off, and passing the bones to the other hand, he stabbed the Witchblade's knife through the cheeks, creating a big hole in either side. Now that this was done, he got the bones and pushed them through either hole, creating a cross in the middle of the mans open mouth. 

"Skull and crossbones? Totally me." In ways, Vegeta considered himself to be like an image consultant to the dead and about to be dead. Vegeta grabbed another nail and carefully carved a little skull in each of the unseeing eyes. He dropped the sharp nail and used the Iceblade to cut away the skin on the face, much like he did with the chest, but being more careful, so as not to damage it. After he was done, all that remained of the head was the bloodied skull. After he retracted the Witchblade, Vegeta brought back his fist, and with incredible force he slammed his fist into the skull, making it crack under the pressure. When he took his hand away, there was an imprint of his skull ring on the bone, that was surrounded with spiderweb cracks. Vegeta then got an idea. He used the Iceblade to pry out the eyeballs, careful not to damage them because of the picture on them. He severed the optical cord, and poked the remaining bit back into the now empty eye sockets. He placed one eye in each hand and closed the fists around them. Rigomortis would ensure they would stay in that position until the forensic squad or coroners would pry them open. When he stepped back to admire his handywork, he nearly stepped in the entrails. "Fuck. Forgot about them." He picked up all the compact organs such as the liver and the stomach and deposited them into a pile, leaving the intestines. He set up the hooks and nails around the alley, as high as he could reach, and spearing one end of the small intestine on the first meat hook, he wove the entrails around each of them, decorating the place as if they were tinsel, and it was christmas time. He went back to the body and looked up at his throat. "Hmmm. Ah yes!" He felt around on the front of the neck for a bit until he found the sides of the trachea. He used the blade to cut down each side of it, and severing the top part of it so he could dig his fingers into it and rip it out. When he was done it looked like the neck of a plucked and headless chicken. 

When he had finished he had a mutilated Jesus and intestinal tinsel. He loved it. One by one, he picked up the other organs and threw them at the walls, creating big splats of blood and stomach acid, and various rank smells from each of the places he threw them. "Hmmm……Maybe I should take up paintball as a hobby. I'd be really good at it." He pondered. "Nah. This is the life for me!" Vegeta sometimes talked to himself. It helped to get rid of the little voices in his head that told him to kill. Or it at least distracted them for a while so he could do his own thing while they thought about what he said. Sometimes he welcomed them, but other times it could be a hassle, especially if they start yelling "KILL KILL KILL!!!" to him in a crowd of people. When he had finished he gathered up the sheet, and was about to leave when he remembered something. He walked back over to the body and took the gun, the badge, the police radio and the wallet. He took out the ID card and looked at it. Lieutenant Scott Wilde was his name. Oh well. Like it mattered. He threw the card into the empty body and pocketed the wallet after finding out that there was $300 dollars in there. That could come in handy. He went out of the alley and got in the cop car, making sure no one had saw him, and drove to Kenneth Irons place, after checking his watch. _'Half an hour left, not much time.'_

~*~*~*~

Vegeta pulled up at the front gate, barging past the guard and storming into the house. "IRONS!"He yelled. "Now Now! No need to yell. I'm right here." He said from behind him. Vegeta spun around. "Look. I don't have much time. I need-……" Kenneth silenced him. "I have it all right here." He clicked his fingers and a man came around the corner with a bag of supplies. Food, weapons, and all the essentials. "Good. How much do I owe you?" "Nothing. You have the Iceblade now. And you have pleased me by showing me how strong you are by weilding both blades, a feat no one has accomplished. That is all I ever require from you. It has repaid all your debts, and has paid for all of them in the future. I hope you don't get caught. Good luck Reaper." He promptly turned away and left the room. 'Damn that guy is weird. Must have been into my brother's bong.' He shrugged. The shrill voice of Kenneth rang through out the house. "I NEVER TOUCHED YOUR BROTHER'S BONG!…………It was the powder that made me do it……" Vegeta's left eye twitched as he left. 

~*~*~*~

There was a screech of tires on a dirt road and a big cloud of dust as Vegeta pulled up at the house in the cop car. Bulma ran to the window. "Yes! He's back!" She then looked at her watch. The second hand reached the 12 and the hour and a half was up. "Damn. He's precise……What the……??" Bulma looked closely at him. He was covered in blood. She saw him take the sheet out of the trunk of the car and a few other things. He threw the sheet on the ground and with the Witchblade, he raised his arm up at it, swirls of fire curling up around the arm of the blade, and a blast shot out of his open palm, incinerating the bloody material. He walked towards the door, giving Bulma a smirk on the way. Bulma shivered and move away from the window, and watched as the door opened. In Vegeta stepped, his hands dripping wet with blood, and clothes stained with it. "Oh shit. What did you do to him?" The sergeant asked, disgusted at the amount of blood and the coppery smell coming off him. "Oh not much. Just a little mutilation. Nothing too big." He told them while setting down the other items on the table. "What do you mean by that?" Michael's voice was shaking. "Well. I hung him up on meat hooks, and drove nails into his wrists so that he was splayed out looking like Jesus, then I slit him open, watched his guts fall out, snapped all his ribs, broke off two and shoved them through his cheeks, cut off his face, cracked his skull while making the skull imprint on him, ripped out his trachea, threw his organs at the walls and made them explode, and used his intestines as decorations and strung them up around the alley." He answered calmly while counting on his fingers to make sure he got all the important parts. 

"Oh god……" Michael ran to the bathroom to be sick again while Bulma paled and went to get another glass of water before sitting down again. "That's disgusting……How do you manage to do all that?" She whispered, her stomach heaving. "Simple. Just like I said I did. It doesn't take much to kill someone. I get a lot of fun out of it actually." He told her while examining the blood that was starting to dry on his clothes. "Hmmm……I'm going to take a shower. Where's the bathroom?" "Well Michael's using the downstairs one, so you'll have to go to the one upstairs. Just follow the hallway right, and at the end there's the door that has the bathroom sign on it." Bulma was slowly getting over the shock and disgust. Vegeta nodded and followed her directions. 

He turned on the shower so it was as hot as he could stand, and stripped of all his dirty clothes. He threw them on the tiled floor so as not to get anything else stained. The steam rose from the shower, making the room hot, damp and misty. He stepped under the spray, the water turning red from all the blood. It pooled at his feet and ran down the drain. He tilted his head forward and let the spray hit the back of his neck and run down his finely toned body, making his tanned muscles glisten. He ran his hand over his chest and abs, lingering on the scar from the bullet wound, as he washed off the blood that didn't come off straight away. He rubbed his face while tilting his head back into the spray, then washed his arms. He grabbed the shampoo off the shelf and squirted a big blob into his hands, and rubbed it into his thick mane of ebony hair. The foam turned a pink colour as it mixed with the blood that had gotten into his hair. After he had finished, he rinsed the foam out and stood under the spray thinking for a while about what would happed next. He killed a cop. That would get him quite a few more years in jail. Probably life. Or more likely; death. He would get the death sentence if they caught him. That was the rules at Scarlet Lake prison. Oh well. Nobody would care if he died or not. Well, maybe William and Bulma would a little bit. But everyone else hated him. 

He really had no reason to live. But he would continue to live. He had the ultimate weapons now. The Witchblade could freeze a persons age. He had actually been born in the year 1888. It was now the year 2003. He had been around for about a hundred and fifteen years without anyone suspecting him of doing anything. He first came into contact with the blade when he was 17. At first, the power was too great for him to handle, but he gradually learned to control it over the years after doing some serious research. 

Vegeta turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, and using another to dry himself and his hair off with. He let both towels drop and noticed that Bulma must have been here, as his orange jumpsuit, white tank top, black boots, a pair of boxers and his ID tag from jail were folded neatly on the bench. He smirked and wondered how she got them. Maybe they were in the bag that Irons gave him. Well she did say that he looked cute in the picture, this was the exact same thing he was wearing in it. He put on the clothes and the tag, not bothering to pull the arms of the jumpsuit over his shoulders, just leaving it bunched up at his waist like he always did when he got hot working or whatever. 

He went downstairs to meet Bulma who was listening to the police radio. "Oh hey Vegeta. I see you've found the clothes. They were in the bag. It had a note from Kenneth that said you should wear this if you going to kill people, because it's eaiser to wash out blood from this because of the type of fabric, and you won't have to burn anything." Vegeta nodded. He went over to her and grabbed the gun, sliding out the magazine to check how much ammo was in it. A full clip. Good. He clicked it back in place and put it back on the table. "We're going to have to get rid of the police car. It's too noticeable." He stated. "Yeah. Ummm……Oh yeah. Michael left to go see about getting this William dude out of prison." Bulma told him. Vegeta only nodded again as he rooted through the bag to see what else was in there. Ammo, 4 different pistols and two small machine guns, food and a small suitcase at the bottom. He lifted it out and sat it down next to the bag. "What's in there?" Bulma asked. He shrugged and opened it. It was full of $100 bills. "Damn. There has to be at least $500,000 in there!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Cool. But what will we need it for?" "More of that." Vegeta pointed to the other items in the bag. "Okay." Bulma picked up one of the pistols and examined it. "Wow. This is a good gun." She put it back down. "Yeah. He has the best equipment. He has a hobby of collecting weapons. He's got them from all different timelines. That's how I got the Witchblade." "How old were you when you first got the Witchblade?" "17." "How old are you now?" "115." Bulma blinked. "How can you be 115? You look about 29!" "The Witchblade has the power to freeze the weilder's blood, therefore freezing their age. I was born in 1888." "Well wouldn't you have been frozen or whatever at age 17?" "No. I didn't have full control over it. I didn't understand it's capabilities. But when I did finally learn I was about 29 as you say. It has been so long I can barely remember myself." 

"Oh. When did you first kill someone?" Bulma sat down on the couch. "In 1920. I was about 32. And anyway. What's with the third degree? Planning to be a cop?" He chuckled as he checked each of the guns for ammo. "No. I just wanted to know more about you." She gazed at him from the couch. Vegeta gave her a quick glance before setting the pistol down and moving over to sit next to her. He rested his head on the back of the couch and stared at the roof for a bit, before turning his head and looking at her. Bulma placed her right hand on his chest and leaned over to kiss him softly. She ran her hand up to his neck and kept kissing him. She then noticed how tense he was, and pulled away. She straddled his legs and placed both hands on his shoulders. "You need to relax more. I'm gunna give you a massage." Bulma pulled him forward so his head was up against her chest, and she began to knead the corded muscles in his neck. It was a hard job because he was so tense. Vegeta closed his eyes and pushed his face against her warm body, purring. He moved his head up and gently nibbled on the skin on her neck. Bulma liked the feel of his hot breath against her skin, and she shivered, goosebumps forming on her arms. "Hmmmm. Cold?" Bulma playfully nodded. "Yeah. Just a bit." She pouted. Vegeta put his hands under her arms and lifted her off him, carrying her upstairs. He put her under the covers after taking off their shoes, and got in after her. He lay on top of her, between her legs, and Bulma pulled the covers up around them, while Vegeta nibbled on the skin under her ear. 

"Warmer yet?" His muffled voice asked. "Nope." Bulma giggled back. He reached his hand up and began caressing her breast through her shirt. He undid the buttons with the other hand, and pulled it open, so he could have better access. His hot mouth latched onto one nipple and he suckled at it like a baby. "Mmmmmmmm……Vegeta……" Bulma grabbed the back of his head and held it against her. He wiggled his head out of her grasp and moved to the other nipple, nibbling on it gently. He ran his hand up her thigh and caressed the soft skin under her skirt. Vegeta moved back up her body and kissed her neck, while slowly tugging on her underwear, pulling it down, bit by bit. "Uhhhh……Stop teasing!" She groaned annoyed at his actions. All she got was a chuckle in return. He pulled off her panties, leaving her in just the skirt, and her top still open. Vegeta licked his lips naughtily. He let go of her and got out of bed, so he could get out of the jumpsuit. Now he was only in his black silk boxers and muscle shirt. His id tag hanging over the top. It reminded Bulma of one of those war movies how the soldiers slept in that attire. She reached her hands out for him. The predatory look he was giving off made Bulma want to jump on him, yet stay away from him, because his gaze seemed to burn right through her, scaring her. She moaned, wanting him to touch her again, the warm feelings he had created were slowly disappearing without his skilled carresses, but would not completely go away, because he was standing there watching her with his obsidian eyes. He took a step, but not towards her. He started pacing back and forth at the end of the bed, staring at her the whole time, making her shrink back into the mattress, under his watchful eye. 

His eyes were unblinking, he seemed to stare down at her like a hawk. Bulma could hear his breathing deepen, along with her pounding heart. It looked as if he was getting great excitement out of this, she could tell from the bulge in his boxers. She noted that he seemed to thrive on fear, and that it obviously turned him on. Vegeta's nostril's flared; he could smell her arousal, mixed with the lingering scent of disquietude and anxiety. He lived for this smell, as well as the smell of fresh blood. He stopped suddenly, and completely faced her, no expression present on his face. This scared Bulma even more. He growled, his face contorting into something that looked like a cross between rage and a primal lust. He snarled and quickly lept onto her, pinning her to the mattress. Vegeta ripped her remaining clothes off her, carelessly discarding them on the floor. The pressure he was putting on her body was almost unbearable, it hurt so much. Bulma let out a cry of pain; he didn't seem to be stopping…… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, I think that's as good a place as any to leave it……don't you?? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm so evil. ^_^ I know what's gunna happen and you don't!! Naaa na na naaaa na!!! *pokes tounge out* MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *rolls on the floor and cackles to self*

Mushi_Azn: *returns with a meatball sub* ……O.o"……………………*mouth drops open and food falls out*……………What the……???

Natsumi-Chan: *looks up from computer*…………Don't ask……………*shakes head in pity*

Mushi_Azn: *goes over to Natsumi and looks at the computer screen*…………WHOA!! SHOVE OVER!! *pushes Natsumi off chair* THAT'S _MY _B/V HENTAI YOU'RE LOOKING AT!! *scowls*

Natsumi-Chan: ………*sniffs*………

Me: *stops rolling on floor and wonders what in the hell just happened*…………………o.o………………

**** ****


	4. Be Brave

Disclaimer: I'm hungry………o.o;

P.S. If you haven't guessed by now, Vegeta is an abnormally strong human, not a Saiyan. Saiyans don't exist in this story. Sad huh? = And there is a lemon in this chap, so if you don't like them……Then what in the hell are you doing reading this story??? ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In The Arms Of a Killer

****

CHAPTER 4 – I think you know the drill by now……

He growled, his face contorting into something that looked like a cross between rage and a primal lust. He snarled and quickly lept onto her, pinning her to the mattress. Vegeta ripped her remaining clothes off her, carelessly discarding them on the floor. The pressure he was putting on her body was almost unbearable, it hurt so much. Bulma let out a cry of pain; he didn't seem to be stopping. "Vegeta! Stop! You're hurting me!" She cried. Vegeta bent down and whispered huskily. "I'll soon teach you how to change that. Pain is the greatest form of pleasure……" He nipped at her ear roughly while growling. Bulma grunted, trying to push him off her. "Shhhh……" He trapped her arms at her sides, not letting her move. "Vegeta……Stop it……You're scaring me……" She sobbed. Vegeta paid her no heed and continued kissing her neck. 

He sat on top of her and used his body weight to hold her still while he took off his shirt. Bulma could feel his erection poking into her stomach as he lay back on top of her. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as he kissed and licked at her bare chest. Bulma struggled the whole time. Vegeta snarled and looked up at her with an angry face. "What the fuck is your problem? You wanted to do this remember?!" A tear escaped Bulma's eye. "B-but not like this……Y-you're scaring m-me…It's t-too rough!" The predatory look in Vegeta's eyes was replaced by something that resembled concern. He let go of her and sat up. "Not my fault you're weak." He teased, putting on a smirk to let her know he was just kidding. She sat up as well and punched him in the arm. "It's not funny! You hurt me! I thought that……that……" A few more tears slipped out of her eyes. Vegeta sighed and wrapped his muscular arms around her. "You're luckier than you may think onna." Vegeta wiped the tears fom her eyes. "Still want to continue? I'll go easy on you……At least for a while……" Vegeta kissed her gently. When Bulma began to respond, he laid her back down onto the bed slowly. Vegeta caressed her thigh, then wrapped both her legs around his hips, grinding himself against her. "Mmmmm……" Bulma buried her face in his neck. She reached down his back and tugged on the hem of his boxers, telling him that she wanted him to take them off. He sat up again, the sheet getting tangled in his leg, so he completely uncovered them, and threw the sheets and doona so it was at the end of the bed. He slid off his boxers and crawled back on top of her. 

Bulma could feel his length pulsing against her as they were just happy to be close to one another for a short period of time before Vegeta started to get a bit impatient. She signaled to him that she was ready, she didn't need much foreplay, just the way he was looking at her turned her on. He thrust into her, groaning at her tightness. It was times like these that he was really glad that he didn't decide to kill her. It was now that he realized something; how come there was no voices telling him to kill? It was that way with everyone that he killed except for her. He thought no more of it as Bulma scraped her fingernails down his back, causing pleasurable sensations. Vegeta purred into her ear as he began rocking against her. 

After a few minutes, Vegeta increased his pace, thrusting harder against her. Bulma tightened her grip around him and groaned. It had only been ten minutes since they started, but Bulma was already beginning to sweat. Vegeta gritted his teeth in silent concentration and a small vein bulged at the side of his temple as he enjoyed the feeling of being inside of her. He gripped her hips tightly as he pushed himself towards her. 

~*~*~*~

4 hours later……

Vegeta's sweat rolled down his forehead, dripping off his nose and onto her chest as he tiredly looked down at the blue-haired woman beneath him. "So……You ready for me to……teach you how to turn pain into pleasure……onna?" He panted, his chest heaving as he held her to the mattress that was by now coated in their sweat and other bodily substances. Bulma opened her eyes as far as she could, and nodded tiredly. Vegeta pulled out of her, and flipped her over. He sat up on his knees, pulling hers underneath her as well, as he lifted her hips to him. He leaned over her body and whispered into her ear huskily. "This is one ride you won't soon forget……" 

Vegeta thrust into her again from behind, not caring if she was ready or not. He pounded into her relentlessly, causing Bulma to moan sometimes and other times give a yelp of pain as he went a bit too hard. "Vegeta……Too hard……" She managed to get out. "Too hard?! This is nothing! I'll show you too hard!" He snarled meanly. He pushed her hips down as hard as he could onto his length, while simultaneously driving into her. Bulma let out a moan of pain. Why didn't she just say no when she had the chance? Flashes of white hot pain flickered through her mind and body, engulfing her in it's unstoppable force. Tears leaked out of her eyes, it was too late to stop them or Vegeta. He raked his fingers down her back roughly, making her back arch away from them as best as she could. "What's the matter little one? Not afraid are you?" He teased in his sadistic manner. Vegeta pushed himself against her harder. "Answer me!" He growled. More hot tears found their way through her tightly shut eyelids. Bulma was about to nod yes, when Vegeta's breath tickled her ear. "Be brave, don't let anyone think they can take advantage of you, that is the greatest weakness of all. Stand up for yourself, and turn the pain into pleasure……Use your head……" His voice sent shivers down her spine. 

__

"Be brave……Turn the pain into pleasure……Use your head……" These words echoed in her head, spinning round and round until she thought she could take it no longer.Bulma suddenly sat up, pushing her back against Vegeta's chest. Her eyes opened widely in shock for about a second, before she closed them again, and moaned loudly, resting the back of her head on his shoulder. The pain and pleasure mixed together from that simple movement was astounding. Vegeta reached up with both hands and grabbed her breasts, squeezing and kneading them none too gently, but this time, Bulma didn't mind, she was too caught up in the feelings. Their sweaty skin stuck together as Vegeta moved his hips upward. "See? I told you pain was the greatest form of pleasure……But no……You wouldn't listen until this happened……Feh. Women. Always have do it themselves……" He purred into her ear playfully. Bulma waited for the right moment when his grip wasn't as tight, and she pushed him away, but ultimately, pushing him far enough back, so she could get off him. "Hey! What……You little……!!" Vegeta never got to finish his sentence, as Bulma turned around and lept onto him, pushing him back into the mattress, now they were facing the opposite direction. "I hate you, you little bastard." Bulma growled before grabbing the sides of his head and crushing his lips in a bruising kiss. Vegeta was partially shocked at this, but he kissed her back without delay. Suddenly, Bulma buried her teeth into his bottom lip, biting down hard and drawing blood. Vegeta pushed her off him and yelled. He raised his hand to his bleeding lip, touching it with his fingertip and drawing it away so he could see the crimson patch on it. "What the fuck did you do that for?!" He winced. 

Bulma snorted and licked her lips of his blood. It had a sweet taste to it, not that bitter and coppery flavour that she often tasted when she cut her finger and then stuck it in her mouth. "Whatever happened to turning pain into pleasure?" She asked innocently. Vegeta had four teeth marks in his skin; two on the bottom lip, and two just under it. They stung quite a bit, and were bleeding as well. He went to grab a tissue to try and stop the blood flow, when Bulma stopped him instead. She grabbed his head and sat in his lap, licking the place where she had bitten, and then drawing his whole bottom lip into her mouth to suck on it. Vegeta's throbbing erection between them caught the attention of Bulma. She grabbed it and dug her fingernails into it, squeezing hard. Vegeta pulled away from her lips and let out a small cry of pain, but shutting his mouth straight after it, trying not to let Bulma see that it hurt. His eyes started to water, giving it all away. "Awwww……What's the matter? Is little Veggie in a bit of pain? That's doesn't hurt does it? I though you were stronger than that." She teased in a babyish voice. 

Bulma knew that it was probably very dangerous to tease a serial killer about anything, let alone what she was doing now. But she couldn't help herself, she had to get in her 2 cents worth. She used both hands this time. She stopped digging her fingernails into his member, and began caressing him gently, making him think she had stopped, and was ready to continue. Vegeta was allowed to rest for a few seconds before she grabbed his sac with the other hand. Vegeta shot up, sweating profusely. He looked down at her. "Oh no……" She had an evil look in her eye. Just then, she squeezed him tightly, not relenting in the pain she was putting on him. She licked the underside of his member, causing him pleasure and pain, just like he did to her. "Now. What's going to happen now, is that I will let you go as long as you promise to be good, and stop hurting me. Alright? We are just going to take it easy. Especially if we both have to walk tomorrow." Vegeta's face amused her. It was contorted into a strange expression. Halfway between pleasure and pain. He nodded from his place below her, his eyes tightly shut. "Good boy." She purred and let go of him, instead opting to climb back onto his sweaty body, and sheathing him in her once again. Vegeta's chest heaved. How could she get the best of him? He knew he'd never hear the end of it if Nappa ever found out. 

Vegeta moaned as Bulma began to ride him, rebuilding the pleasureable sensations that had been there for the past 4 hours. When they finally neared the point of release, Vegeta rolled them over, and gave one last thrust as Bulma's inner walls clenched around his member, triggering his climax, and making him shoot his seed deep inside her. Bulma lay below him, panting, her hair sticking to her forehead from the sweat. Vegeta brushed it out of the way and kissed her. "You know, you lasted longer than I thought you would Bulma……" She smiled. "Well I _am_ supposed to be the next blade weilder, _remember_?" Bulma giggled and licked off the bit of excess blood still on his lip. Vegeta pulled out of her and lay next to her, wrapping one arm around her waist. "Congratulations……You are the first woman to have ever worn me out. I'd hate to think what would happen if more police show up and tell me to get out of here……I'd never be able to do it." He chuckled. "Damn straight!" She proudly laughed. Vegeta stopped laughing and winced. He reached his hand down. "Yeah……That really hurt!" He whined. This only made Bulma laugh harder. She reached down and pulled the coveres up and over them, leaning back into Vegeta's embrace. 

He let his lips rest against her tanned shoulder, the fine blonde hairs on her skin making it nice and soft. She smelt like the faintest hint of vanilla, salty from the sweat, and a musky sent that he recognized as his own. For some reason, he liked his smell on her. They snuggled up as close as they could to each other, and slept soundly throughout the night, too exhausted to dream. 

~*~*~*~

Vegeta woke up to the nice vanilla scent of Bulma's. It was a nice change to the sweaty scent of the men in prison. Her back was nice and warm, so he snuggled closer, all the while taking in the light scent that was distinctly her own. He knew he'd have an addiction to it eventually. When he moved, he could feel a throbbing pain in his lower region. He groaned softly. He knew what this was coming from. Vegeta pulled the sheets down, exposing them to the crisp morning air. He looked down at his manhood.

"Oh fuck……" It had a big purple bruise on it from where she had been digging her fingernails in. It looked a bit swollen too. Bulma rolled over and sleepily opened her eyes. "What's the matter Vegeta? And why have you pulled the blankets off? It's freezing!" Noticing that Vegeta had not replied, she followed his gaze. "Owww! That must really hurt……" "Gee…..Ya think?!" "I'm sorry……" She whispered and kissed his forehead. "I'll go see if we have an ice pack." Bulma got out of bed and searched for her clothes. All she came up with was shreds of material. "I hope you know that I'm going to wear your stuff, because _someone_ ripped mine up." Bulma grabbed his boxers off the floor and put them on, and then his shirt, and then the jumpsuit. Vegeta looked at her strangely. "What? It gets really cold down there at this time of year. I don't want to freeze to death." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "So. How do I look?" Bulma struck a pose. Vegeta shivered in pleasure. "Suits you. If only you were there……" He grinned playfully before wincing. "What's prison like anyway?" "Well. It's a lot like high school. The sex you want, you ain't getting, and the sex you getting, you _don't_ want." 

(A/N: That was a quote from the movie: The New Guy)

"O…kay……I really didn't want to know that……I'm going to get an ice pack now." Bulma spun around on her heel and left. Vegeta chuckled to himself, but quickly whined in pain. When Bulma returned, she placed the ice pack on his bruised manhood, making him jump from the cold. "Ohhhhh……Fuck……Cold!" His voice was starting to sound a bit high pitched. Bulma sat on the edge of the bed watching him squirm. The orange jumpsuit was a bit big, so it was lettting in the icy air. She pulled it closer to her body and shivered. The sleeves hung over her hands and that helped them to keep warm. Vegeta thought that she looked like a little kid playing dress ups with her parents clothes. "You know, I just realized something……I am as sore as hell!!" Bulma flopped over on the bed and started whining while holding her inner thighs. 

"Oh be quiet. You don't see me complaining." He grumbled. "Yeah? Well……YOU DIDN'T JUST GET YOUR BRAINS FUCKED OUT BY A BLOODY VIOLENT SERIAL KILLER NOW DID YOU?!" She screamed. Vegeta winced at the volume of her voice. "You couldn't possibly get any louder could you? I don't think the people on the other side of the highway heard you." He snapped. "Fuck you." "I thought you were too sore?" He teased. "Shut up bastard." "My name's Vegeta." "If you don't shut up now, I'm gunna give you more bruises……" She warned, and it quickly shut him up. 

"So when are you going to kill Maron?" "Damn. Nearly forgot about that. Ummm. How about, I wait until the bruises are gone, and then a few days after that just to make sure. I'll teach you more fighting skills, and we can get her then." "What do you mean we?" Bulma propped herself up on her elbows. "Well you do have to learn how to do this. After all, you are going to become my accomplice." Bulma groaned. "If this bitch is like you say she is, then I'm going to get great pleasure out of shutting her up." He grinned evily. "Believe me, she is worse than what I say she is. I don't think there is a word that describes how utterly annoying and dense she is." Vegeta yawned and lay back with his arms behind his head, and the ice pack still sitting on his groin. 

Bulma crawled over to him and snuggled up, pulling the covers over him so he wouldn't get cold. "You like those clothes don't you?" He stated more than asked. "Yup!" Bulma wrapped her right arm around his waist, the long sleeves of the jumpsuit she wore flapping around as she raised her hand up enough to put over him, and rest on the other side of his body. Not that Vegeta would admit it, but he thought she looked rather cute grinning up at him in his prison clothes. He smirked at her and brought his arm out from behind his head, resting it on her back, picking at the printed letters on the back of the suit, that said: Scarlet Lake Prison. He looked at the letters and numbers on the arm; Prisoner ID 131329. Oh how he loathed that place. He would have felt more sane in a mental hospital for the criminally insane. 

Vegeta sighed. Bulma noticed this, and her smile faded, and she began tracing invisible lines on his chest with her finger. She kissed his pec softly. "Whatcha thinking about?" "Just stuff. Like what's going to happen if I get caught, how much I hate Scarlet Lake. Stuff like that." "Oh." Bulma was silent for a few seconds. "Well I wouldn't worry. You aren't going to get caught. We are going to be just fine." She stated. "And what if I do get caught? What then?" "Oh stop being so negative. Be positive and everything will be fine." She told him. "Pft. Last time I did that I got shot in the chest." He mumbled. 

The two rested in the bed for about 20 more minutes, before Bulma got a bit restless and hungry. "Hey Vegeta? Do you think you'll be able to walk?" He turned his head and looked at her. "Maybe. I'll have to find out. I certainly don't want to spend all day in this bed. I'm too active for it." He took off the ice pack and sat it on the bedside table. On the count of three, he got out of bed as quick as he could without rubbing his legs against each other or on the mattress. He stood shakily, cupping his bruised member, awaiting any pain that might come. None did. He let out a sigh of relief, and took small steps around the room, wincing everytime there was a jolt of pain. He looked back at Bulma who was watching him with amusement. "So there isn't any other clothes in that bag that Irons gave me?" Bulma shook her head. "And there's none in the house either?" She shook her head again. "So that means that is the only clothes we have left." This time Bulma nodded. "Fuck!" Vegeta slowly went over to the phone and dialled a number. 

"Nappa? Yeah, it's me. Look, can you bring over like half of my wardrobe……No not the actual wardrobe! Just the clothes……Yeah, half of what's in there. I'm in this holiday house in the woods. Yes. It's two story, a fountain out the front……and there should be two cars out front. One's a cop car. No it's alright. I have fixed the officer. He won't be bothering me. And I have the other one on our side. Yeah. Okay. Bye." 

Vegeta hung up the phone. "There. That's done. Nappa's bringing my gear. He's not very smart, but he knows how to cook, break people out of jail, and pick the right stuff for me to wear." Vegeta told her. "Okay." "You should probably ring your friends and tell them to get some stuff for you. You aren't wearing my clothes all the time." "Awwww!! But I like your clothes! It's so nice and comfy and warm!" She whined. "Exactly." 

Vegeta left the room in search of a towel or something that he could use to cover himself with seeing as Bulma had taken his. He wrapped a fluffy mauve towel around his waist and went downstairs to wait for Nappa. 

Nappa arrived in about half an hour. He had two black bags. One had all his normal clothes in it, and the other had some special accessories for them. Such as combat jackets, bullet proof vests like the SWAT team wore, and any other things like small combat knives, a couple of other guns and ammo, martial arts weapons, and some hi-tech head gear. Meaning things like infra red and night vision goggles. Also some recon spywear for night missions if the need should arise. 

The last thing that the big bald man pulled out was a familiar looking tin. "Nappa. You have outdone yourself." Vegeta told him happily. "Oh, gee, thanks Vegeta!" He laughed stupidly, and passed the shorter man a joint and a lighter. "I thought you might need these so you didn't get all high strung and pissed off too much to do the job." "Glad you have so much faith in me, brother." He said and took a big puff of the joint. "Mmmm. Much better." Bulma came down the stairs, still in his jumpsuit. Nappa started laughing. "So that's why you weren't wearing anything but that towel!" He nearly fell over from laughing so much. Bulma just rolled her eyes and went over to check out all the new equipment. "Wow! This is top of the line stuff! It must have cost a bunch!" "Heh. Tell me about it." Nappa grumbled. Vegeta stood up and gave Bulma his joint, and grabbed some clothes. Bulma sucked on it and watched him change in the middle of the room. Nappa noticed it, and decided to have a little fun. It started out as a whisper, and then got louder. 

"Vegeta's got a girlfriend! Vegeta's got a girlfriend! Vegeta's got a girlfriend! Vegeta's got a girlfriend!" He teased in a sing song voice. "Oh shut up!" He growled, hiding the fact that he was blushing, by turning around to put on his black leather pants. He took a glance out of the corner of his eye at Bulma, who was sitting on the table, grinning at him while smoking the joint that he previously had. Vegeta gave her a little smirk back, both mutually agreeing that that is probably what they were. 

Now that Vegeta was finished dressing, Bulma could check him out a bit more. He had on, big black combat boots that went up to a bit over his ankle, black leather pants, a white tank top, his ID tag, and thin and black brushed polyester jumper tied around his waist. The armbands that hosted the Witchblade and Iceblade posed as a nice contrast to his outfit. She noticed he had a new tattoo on his inside wrist that she didn't see before; a black spiders web. "Hey whoa! You didn't have that before did you?" She asked, pointing at it. "What?" Vegeta looked at his wrist. "Hey! How did that get there?!" Vegeta tried to rub it off with his thumb, to no avail. "Well that's weird……Wait a sec. You have a tattoo too." Vegeta looked at her wrist. Bulma took the joint out of her mouth and stared at it. It was a picture of a black widow spider. 

"Shit……Now that's what I call cool!" Bulma switched hands and put the joint back in her mouth, still looking at her mysterious tattoo. Vegeta gulped and looked at Nappa. He nodded. "Come on Bulma. We need to go see Irons." Vegeta grabbed a sleek black automatic pistol from the pile, took off his jumper and put it on, and shoved the gun in the back of his pants, so it was being held there by his belt. He grabbed a sharp knife and a special holder for it, and strapped it to his ankle. He gave Bulma a gun, and strapped a small, lightweight back up pistol in a holster to her ankle. Bulma looked at him oddly. "Just in case. No use fighting when we can blow their brains out." He reasoned. "Nappa? You stay here and guard the place." He ordered. "Will do!" Nappa gave a mock salute. 

"Wait a sec. I know something that might help us. Nappa? Have you still got that old police uniform?" "Yeah . It's in our old hidaway in that chest. Why?" "Well I can wear it, pretend I'm a cop and Bulma can be the prisoner. Scarlet Lake had a women's section on the other side. Heh. I know because I would regularly ecape from the men's side and-……" "Okay! I think that's enough information." Bulma cut in. Vegeta cleared his throat. "Well since it's not too far from here, then I need you to go get it Nappa. I have a radio and the guns, but I need the other equipment if you have it." "Sure." Nappa left to go get the stuff.

Vegeta grabbed another joint from the box and lit it up. He went over to Bulma who was still on the table, and stood between her legs. "Hmmmm……I wonder what we can do to pass the time." He naughtily suggested. Bulma smirked, put the butt out in the ashtray, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed herself up against him "Owww! Watch the bruise!" 

~*~*~*~

Nappa returned to see Vegeta and Bulma laying on the couch giggling like little kids. Only problem was they were kissing each other in between. "That's the last time I leave you two alone with the stash." He said more to himself. "CHICKEN WEENIES AND BIRDIE PIES!!" Was the cry from the couch. Nappa spun around to see the insane giggling of two people that could only be high. He smacked his head. 

A few hours later, Vegeta and Bulma were feeling a lot less crazy, and had calmed down considerably. Vegeta stumbled to the sink to get a glass of water. He gulped it down and refilled it, and gave that one to Bulma. "Hey……What were we gunna do again?" He mumbled to anyone who was listning. "I dunno." Bulma mumbled back. "You were going to visit Kenny boy to see about them new tatts you guys have." Nappa answered. "Oh yeah." Vegeta waited until his head had cleared and he got up to put on the police shirt and the other equipment. He kept the black pistol, which happened to be his favourite, in the place that it was, and got a new gun to stick in the holster. He grabbed some silver edged sunglasses with reflective silvery black lenses, and put them on, so as to disguise himself more. When he was done, Bulma thought he looked like a real cop. But then again, it could have been the joints talking. She made sure she hid the gun inside the jumpsuit, and they went out to the cop car.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta pulled up to Kenneth's house and they went inside, pushing the doorman out of the way. "Hello Vegeta, Miss Briefs. If you would like to come into my study, I will explain all about the tattooes you have aquired." The smooth voice of Kenneth Irons came from behind them. "How come you are the only person who can sneak up on me?" Vegeta questioned. Kenneth shrugged. "I don't really know. And I don't really care." "Well there's something you don't hear everyday! You actually _don't_ know something. I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Vegeta exclaimed. Kenneth raised his head and sniffed in that posh and snooty manner. "Follow me." 

They all sat down in Kenneth's study, in front of a blazing fireplace. "Now. The reason behind the tattooes. How should I start……Oh yes. What you both already know, is that you two are to become partners, and that Miss Briefs is to eventually weild the Iceblade. And what Vegeta knows is that the Witchblade was basically the thing that gave him his name. Not because of what he did with it, but what the Witchblade itself wanted to call him. So therefore he had to go by that name. Now something strange is happening, which I have not seen the likes of before. The Iceblade, although it is still a part of you, Vegeta, at this time, it is calling Bulma. Giving her a name. And that is what the tattoo is saying. You are to become the Black Widow. A bit cliché I know, but that is what has been chosen." "Well why would it call if it already has a weilder?" Vegeta asked, obviously confused.

"Well, I believe that because Bulma wasn't strong enough physically and didn't have the proper mental training when you were getting the blades back, is why the blade chose you instead, but now that she is getting stronger, it wants her as the weilder." Kenneth answered. "So you're saying that there will be two weilders instead of one?" "Yes. And to pass the blade over to Bulma, you will both have to go through a special and ancient ritual. You will need the blood of someone you both hate, you need to collect as much of it as you can. That is why you will become the Black Widow. A spider sucks out the blood of it's prey. You will have to drink the blood of this person in the ritual. But not before then, or it can have grave consequences." Bulma's expression was a grossed out one. "Don't worry about it Bulma. If the blood is fresh, it is still warm, so it doesn't have a bitter taste." Vegeta told her. "Ewwww! That's just……bleh!" She shivered in disgust. 

Kenneth shook his head. "Now. This whole spider web on Vegeta. Well. The female black widow spider always kills its mate. But it will change a bit now. Bulma, you are to put that web like Vegeta has, on all your male victims. It is your signature, like Vegeta has the skull. However. The web that Vegeta has is a bit different though. It signifies that he is yours, and no one elses. He is like your victim, and also like your prisoner. Do you understand?" "Uhhh. Yeah. I think. So it's kind of like wedding rings? How it signifies that you are taken already?" "Yes. If you put it in that context." "Cool." Bulma grinned.

"Oh great. It's bad enough that she bruised me, and now I'm her little prisoner too." Vegeta groaned. "Awwww. It's not that bad! You didn't mind before!" Kenneth just stared weirdly. "Okay. Back to the subject." He coughed, and Bulma blushed. "So are you two clear on everything?" "Yeah." They both chorused. "Ummm……By the way. Why are you wearing Vegeta's clothes?" Bulma's blush deepened. "He ripped mine up." She said softly. "I'm sorry I asked." He sighed. "You know, I can get some specially made clothes like that if you wish. Seeing as you apparantly like them." "Really? Thanks!" Bulma poked her tounge out at Vegeta. "Don't stick that out unless you plan to use it." He teased. "Oh but I do!" She teased back. Kenneth coughed again and they both turned to him. "I will get the things ready for the ritual, in the meantime I suggest you find someone you both hate. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to." He escorted them to the door. "Goodbye."

~*~*~*~

Vegeta and Bulma sat in the police car, wondering what to do next. Vegeta was in the drivers seat, and Bulma was in the back. She reached out a hand and lazily traced a finger down his neck, making him shiver. "I say we go have a bit of fun. And I'm hungry, so can we go get something to eat?" She asked. "Yeah sure. We'll have to be careful though. We'll go to a small restaurant that not many people go to." Vegeta started up the car and drove off. 

The arrived at the place Vegeta chose; a small bar that sold things like burgers, fries, and fish and chips. Vegeta tossed over some handcuffs to Bulma. "Put them on. I can't have you waltzing around uncuffed. The release switch is on the side of them. The look real, but they are just fakes." "Okay." Bulma snapped them on. Vegeta ajusted his sunglasses, and got out of the car to open Bulma's door. He looked around to make sure nobody was looking, and pulled her out. With one hand on her arm, he escorted her inside. They sat down at table in a corner and looked at the menu, Vegeta covering most of his face with it. He secretly looked around. No one had been paying any attention to them. That was good. 

"So what are you having Veg-……" Bulma didn't get to finish what she was saying, because Vegeta placed a hand over her mouth. "Don't call me that. Too dangerous." He whispered. Bulma nodded and he took his hand away. "Okay then. I'll just call you……" Bulma looked at the name tag on the shirt. "Officer Acatl Tobias. Hmmm……I believe that first name is Mayan-Toltec." She pondered. "Whatever. Let's just get something to eat. I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat for ages." Bulma nodded again. "Okay. What do you want?" "I'm getting the fish and chips." Bulma replied. "Good. Me too. I guess we'll get an extra large one and share it. What do you want to drink?" "Ummm……" Bulma scanned down the menu. "I'll have a cherry soda." "I'll have Dr Pepper then." Vegeta waved the waitress over.

"What'll it be officer?" "Extra large fish and chips, a large cherry soda and a large Dr Pepper……please." She scribled down the order. "Would you like your drinks now or later?" "Now." "Thank you!" Then she walked away to get their food and drinks. 

Vegeta stirred the ice in his Dr Pepper around with a straw, and then took a sip. Bulma scooted over next to him. "What are you doing?" He asked without looking up. "Nothing." She gingerly touched the bite marks on his lip; they had started to scab over, but not as much as a normal person's would. She suspected it was from the blades powers. Bulma lifted both cuffed hands up and over his neck. "Don't! Somebody'll think-" Vegeta never got to finish his sentence, because Bulma had started to run her tounge over his lip, soothing the stinging marks. She slipped her tounge in his mouth, and they began to kiss each other deeply; Vegeta carressing her tounge with his own. He never bothered taking off his sunglasses, he just kept kissing. 

Someone clearing their throat got their attention, and they looked up to see a smirking waitress holding their food. She sat it down in front of them. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She whispered. "Not about the kissing……And not about the fact that I know who you two are." The blushes that were previously on their faces changed to horrified stares. "I swear……If you even _think_ about telling someone, I'll make sure you're next on my list." Vegeta growled softly. "You have my word _Reaper_." The waitress walked away.

Bulma grabbed her drink. "Well……I think that that is one lady who'll be getting a nice tip." She mumbled. Vegeta grabbed the bottle of tomato sauce and held it up to Bulma. She nodded yes. He squirted the sauce all over the chips. "Heh. It looks like thick, clotted blood." He chuckled, deliberately trying to put her off her food. "I'm not listening!" She said in a fake happy voice. Bulma picked up a chip and popped it in her mouth. When she moved one hand, she had to move the other too. Which got to be very annoying. "Can I take these off now?" She whined. Vegeta looked around and nodded. Bulma pressed the release switch and took off the cuffs. She sat them in the middle of the table and dug into the fries. Vegeta grabbed the vinegar and sprinkled some on his fish. He took a big bite out of it. "This is really good." He told her after swallowing. Bulma grabbed the vinegar as well. "Good! Cos I'm starving!" Vegeta picked up a few chips and put them in his mouth. He chewed them up and swallowed, and reached for his Dr Pepper. 

Bulma put the cuffs back on after finishing eating, and drank the last of her cherry soda. They both stood up, ready to leave. "You know, I don't normally do this, but……what the hell. That waitress is keeping a deadly secret for us." Vegeta threw down a $50 note on the table. He escorted her back out to the cop car. 

"So. What now?" Vegeta rested his elbow on the back of the seat and partially spun around to face her. "I dunno. What do you want to do?" "I wanna have some dangerous fun." "Dangerous fun eh?" Vegeta scratched his chin and raised an eyebrow. "You know……We could always……………………"

~*~*~*~

TIME: 11:42pm

LOCATION: Western Capital City Memorial Bank

Three figures dressed in a pure black leather and velvet, with black ski masks and leather-like bullet proof/utility vests, sat in an enormous oak tree out the front of the bank. They had hi tech weaponry: night vision goggles, laser sighters, pistols, M-16 rifles, mapping and decoding mini computers on their arms, and some communications headwear. All in all, they looked like highly equipped terrorists or secret agents.

"Test your microphones." Ordered the one in charge. The other two did as they were told. Everything was going according to plan. With the night vision goggles, they were able to see all around them that wasn't in the light, to check for any threats to the mission.

"Everything is going according to plan. Last security guard locking up and leaving the building at 11:44pm, right on schedual." The leader commentated. "Get ready. On my signal." They waited until the the man came near, and was walking under the tree. "Ready……Wait for it……NOW!" The biggest man jumped out of the tree, and onto the skinny man below, knocking him unconsious with the butt of his rifle. He checked to see if he was completely unconcious, and gave a thumbs up to the others. They followed suit and dropped down too. The big man picked up the guard, and threw him over his shoulder, and they all made a ducking run to the door of the bank, guns at the ready. They pressed themselves against the door, and into the shadows. The bigger man and the shorter man held their guns at the ready, watching for anyone who might notice them, while the other figure, who had a more feminine frame, used her mini computer to hook up to the outside security system and disable it. 

With that done, there was a few beeps, and a whooshing sound as the door was unlocked. One by one, they slipped into the darkened main foyer, and the last one in put a stopper under the door so it wouldn't lock on them. The large male lifted the female onto his shoulders and walked around to all the security cameras in the room, spray painting them with black paint. With that done, he let her down, and they all got in behind the counters, taking the money from the tills, and shoving it into large bags that they had stored away in a pocket of the utility/bulletproof vest. The gloves that they were wearing allowed for non slip holding, and prevented them from leaving fingerprints. 

When they were done, they all gathered together, and sat the bags in a pile, and the female threw a capsule, and with a puff of smoke, they were all stored in it. She picked it up and pocketed it in the vest. Using the night vision goggles they silently crept through the building, looking for the jackpot. Along the way, they stayed out of sight of security cameras, coming up from under them and painting over the lens with the spray paint. They finally reached what they were looking for, the largest bank vault in the city.

"What first?" Asked the biggest man as they stopped outside the vault. "This." The female and other male went over to the security panel and linked their computers, and hooked it to the panel that he had broken open. The vaults security system was too complex for one computer to handle, so that is why they linked them to deactivate the alarms and break the code. When they were done, there was a loud clanking sound as it automatically opened, revealing what was inside. The big guy heard footsteps approaching. "Guys! The other night watch is here!" He whispered. "Shit!" They readied their guns and waited until the person had neared the corner before jumping out.

"What the??" The guy reached for his gun, but the leader stopped him. "Hmmm. 3 to 1. Not very good odds. I suggest you lay face down on the floor before I blow your brains all over that wall there." He lifted his gun to show he meant business. "Alright! Just don't shoot!" He put his hands behind his head and lay down as told. The leader motioned to the female to grab his gun, the radio and the handcuffs. "Put them on him." The girl handcuffed his hands together behind his back. "Tie him up and keep watch while we get the stuff." He ordered the big guy. "Kay." He picked up the man by the scruff of the neck and deposited him in a chair, tying him up with some rope they had brought along. And then he stood guard outside the vault, as was planned. 

The short and muscular leader went to step inside the safe, when he was pulled back by the shoulders by the girl. "Why?" He sighed. She pointed to the motion detection lasers spread around near the floor. He looked at them from his bent position. He stood up straight and gave her a little kiss through the ski mask, able to do so because there was a hole in it for the mouth and each eye. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder and whispered something to her that made them both chuckle. They each went over to the sepetate keyholes, and got out their lock pickers, stopping the security system. There was a beeping sound and the lasers disappeared. "Well. I guess that does it. It's all ours for the taking." He rubbed his hands together and grinned at her. 

They grabbed more bags from their vests, and began sliding all the money off the stainless steel shelves, and into them. All in all, it took them almost an hour to get it all. They put the bags in a big pile on the floor and capsulated them. They dusted their hands off, and rearmed themselves with their guns, walking out of the safe and locking it behind them, making it seem as if they hadn't been there at all. 

When they turned around, they got a shock; the security guard had broken out out his ties, and was nowhere to be found. The man who was supposed to be guarding him was taking a nap against the counter. The girl gave him a whack in the face and he jumped up, giving a groan when he saw the guard had escaped. "Split up. Shoot on sight. Take no prisoners." They all raised their guns and went off in search of the missing prisoner. 

Slinking around corners quietly, the black leather clad figures searched the building. Suddenly, the female heard a noise in an office. She pressed the button on her headset and told the others. "I've heard a noise in an office. I'm checking it out now." She whispered so as not to alert the person. She got the okay signal from the other two men. She ducked down and crept into the room. There he was, by a phone; their missing man. He was probably alerting the authorities. She raised the M-16 up high, aiming the laser sights at the back of his head. She cleared her throat and he froze. "Put the phone down and step away from it. I'd prefer not to shoot you in the back." The man turned around and put his hands in the air. "Now. What was my instructions again? Oh yes. That's right. Shoot on sight, take no prisoners. You would have been better off if you didn't escape." She squeezed the trigger and a burst of bullets shot the man in the chest and head. He dropped to the ground, the blood soaking through his shirt. The sound of the gun being fired rang out through the whole building. She pressed the button again. "I got him. Now let's get out of here. I think he was on the phone to the cops." She spun around and raced back to the main foyer to meet the others.

They all nodded to each other and kicked the door open, not bothering to take out the stopper and ran to their all black dirt bikes. They slipped the guns around so they rested on their backs, and started the ignitions of the bikes, hearing the faint sounds of police sirens in the distance. With a happy yell they took off towards the apartment. 

~*~*~*~

Stopping outside the building, they capsulized their bikes and took off the ski masks, and put the guns into a large duffle bag. They walked inside, pretending to be drunk, like they were just at a costume party. They all went upstairs and into the apartment. The leader collapsed onto the couch. And after taking off the vest, the female lay on top of him, falling asleep immediately. "Hey Nappa! Put the stuff away will you? I just need to sleep a bit. You've already had a bit of a sleep." Vegeta glared at him. Nappa held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm sorry alright?!" Nappa grabbed the bags and put them in a cupboard, and went into his room, stripping down to his underwear and getting into bed. 

Vegeta kissed Bulma on the head and smoothed her hair down. "You have done very well little one. I never would have guessed you had it in you. I just hope you can stand the pressure and guilt that you will endure when you wake up." He hugged her close to him and joined her in slumber, lulled to sleep by the faint sounds of the city below them. 

~*~*~*~

Bulma was the first to awake. She groggily opened her eyes and pushed herself up so she was sitting on Vegeta's stomach. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, and stretching out her arms. When she was completely awake, she looked down at him and smiled. There was a dull ache in the back of her head, but she attributed it to the rough night before. 

Bulma gave Vegeta a little kiss on the forehead before stumbling around to make some breakfast for the lot of them. 

Vegeta moaned and sat up, sniffing the air, and smelling pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and many other things. He looked over to the kitchen to see Bulma and Nappa laughing quietly and making their breakfast. "Oh hey Vegeta! I see you are finally awake. Come and get some." Bulma called to him happily. "You or the food?" He growled. Bulma just glared at him. "The food."

Vegeta got up and went to sit at the table to grab some things. Bulma poured him an orange juice; he didn't like coffee, and sat down herself. She rubbed the back of her head. "Have you guys got any painkillers? This headache is annoying the shit outta me." She complained. "Yeah. They're in the bathroom cabinet, but I don't think that's a normal ache. I bet it's from guilt and pressure. Stuff like that. It gets worse leter on. I found that out the first time I killed. Starts out as a dull ache, then you get all jumpy and paranoid. You think a cop is going to show up at you door any second and drag you down to jail." He told her and shoveled in some eggs. "Well thanks for helping to build my confidence." She replied sarcastically. "But it's not the first time……" She said under her breath. But none the less, they both heard her. "Care to tell?" Vegeta poked her in the side with a wide smirk on his face.

She sighed, but thought that it wouldn't really hurt. The only person who really knew what happened was dead now. And dead men tell no tales. She raised her hands up in front of her. "Well you see……What the……" She looked at her right hand. There was a bluish silver bracelet around her wrist, with a large sapphire in the middle of it. "How the hell did that happen?" Vegeta looked under his shirt at his arm where the armband was supposed to be. Nothing. It was like it was never there. "Fuck. I guess you got strong enough to weild it. I kinda miss it now." He rubbed his arm where it used to be. "It's like a part of me is missing." "Heh. I feel like I just gained an extra limb." Vegeta finished the plate he was eating from and refilled it. As did Nappa. "You know, the Iceblade is like the Witchblade; you have to spill some of your own blood to fully grasp the power of it." Vegeta held up a sharp knife and waved it near her face. "Just cut yourself with this." "Damn. Do I have to?" "Yes." He chuckled. "Fine. I'll do it after I eat. Or I might loose my appetite." Bulma put a bit of bacon in her mouth and chewed it up.

A few minutes later when everyone had finished, Bulma and Vegeta were standing near the sink, and Bulma had the knife. "Okay. So where do I cut myself?" "Straight across the palm." He replied., and put a thick rubber knife handle between her teeth. By nodding her head, Bulma counted to three, and slid the blade across her hand, the skin slicing apart, and the blood oozing out of the new cut. She started bouncing around while biting down hard on the handle, and screaming into it. She dropped the knife, and it narrowly missed hitting Vegeta's foot. He held her hand steady and caught the blood in a glass. Tears were coming out of her eyes as she whimpered. Vegeta sat the glass down and reached for some antiseptic ointment and some bandages. He applied the ointment, much to the dislike of Bulma, and wrapped her hand up tightly. 

"It stings really bad." She sobbed into his broad chest. Vegeta, not having much experience with comforting someone, just stood there and rubbed her back. "You need to learn to endure more pain than just simple cut." He mumbled. He grabbed a painkiller and gave her a small glass of water, and she gulped them down quickly. "You know, this is the first time I have ever helped someone." He stated and picked her and the glass of blood up, taking them to the couch and sat Bulma on his knee. Bulma buried her face in his neck and sobbed some more, while holding her injured hand. He kissed her cheek and told her to calm down. "I know something that might cheer you up." He signalled to Nappa who grabbed Bulma's vest from the floor and took out the capsules. Bulma looked up at him. 

Nappa clicked the buttons on each capsule, and threw it down onto the table. With a puff of smoke, the contents popped out onto the coffee table, some bags having to sit on the floor because there were so many. Bulma started to smile as she remembered their easy success. "Well. Let's open them shall we?" Vegeta let her slip off his knee and sit on the floor next to the coffee table. They each grabbed a bag and emptied it on the table. They kept doing that until there were no more bags left. Bulma shifted over until she was sitting between Vegeta's legs so she could lean on them. Vegeta leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head. He and Nappa grabbed handfulls of the money and started counting. Bulma followed their examples and counted some too. 

When they were done, they had well over 2 million dollars. Bulma stretched and yawned, climbing back up into Vegeta's lap. "That was fun last night. What are we going to do with all of this?" "Probably take it back to the holiday house. Oh. And you can't stay with us forever. You need to go back to your family. Stay where you usually do, and we'll either hide here when it's safe, or in the holiday house. Nappa will always be at one of the two, but I'll just be coming and going whenever. Sometimes you won't see me for weeks." "Awwwww! But I want to stay with you. It's too boring at home. This is more fun." "It won't be fun when you end up in prison." Bulma crossed her arms and grumbled. "Don't get all pissy with me. I'm just trying to help……for once in my life." He kissed the back of her shoulder, and started moving up towards her neck. She leaned back and met him in a soft kiss. "You guys do know I'm still here, right?" They both stopped what they were doing and blushed. Nappa laughed at him. "You are the first girl that's ever made him blush!" He rolled around on the floor nearly wetting himself. Vegeta picked up the glass of blood and looked at it, swirling around the liquid that was inside. He raised it to his lips. "Oh yuck! You aren't going to drink that are you?" He smirked at her through the glass, and downed it's contents in one gulp. He licked his lips and set the glass back down. "Tasty." Bulma scrunched up her nose. "Gross." "Hey. The way I see it, you're going to have to do it too. Because you are the Black Widow, and spiders suck the blood out of their prey." He ran a hand up her thigh playfully.

"Cut that out you little bugger!" She slapped his hand away. He smirked again and held her hand, looking at the Iceblade. "I kind of hoped I'd have it on for longer. But oh well. We can't always have what we want." Vegeta set her hand back down.

"I think I'm going to have to ring Kenneth again. Damn changes to the plans." He grumbled. "Pass the phone." Bulma picked up the cordless black phone and passed it to him. But on the way, she stopped. "Whoa. The Iceblade isn't the only thing that's changed. Look! The tattoo has too!" Now the spider had changed to a brightly coloured butterfly. "Heh. I wouldn't be surprised if it decided to call you Madame Butterfly now. Another very cliché name. But I think it suits you more." Vegeta dialled Kenneth's number and waited for him to pick up. "Hey. It's me again. Cancel the ritual. Bulma's wearing the Iceblade. Nah. I dunno how it happened. We woke up and it was on her. Yeah. Okay. And the tattoo has changed. It's now a picture of a Morpho Rhetenor Rhetenor butterfly. It's even got the blue metallic and iridescent wings. It's a quite nice tattoo actually. Okay. So she is to be called Morpho. Strange, but I like it. Yes. Goodbye." He turned the phone off, and gave it to Bulma who put it back on the reciever. 

"Looks like your new name is Morpho." He told her. "It's……weird. But okay. I wonder why I should be called that, other than because of the butterfly's name?" Bulma pondered out loud. "Well I've heard of some weilders gained special powers from a legendary blade, and the Iceblade is legendary, so maybe you'll get some powers." "Oh way cool! Now I wish it had stayed on the spider. I might have been like Spiderman! Climbing up walls and shooting web fluid!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What? It would be cool!" She laughed. "Hey! What about the tattoo on your arm? Is it still there?" Bulma grabbed his arm. There was a scar that looked like a burn imprinted in his skin in the shape of a skull. "I must be back to normal then." Bulma was silent for a few seconds. "How did you know what type of butterfly it was?" 

"Well my mother, before she died, loved to collect butterflies. It was her favourite hobby. I would spend hours watching her make the display cases and pinning the butterflies inside them. It was always hard work pinning the Morpho Rhetenor Rhetenor's in, because their wings scratched really easily because of the metallic surface of them. It's really rare to find one without scratches." "Oh. I always loved to catch butterflies when I was a kid. I used to run around with my net and wave it around in the air. I loved the Monarch butterflies the best. The Papilio Blumei's were okay too. I think that was just bacause it almost sounded like my name." She laughed as she remembered all the times in her past. Vegeta almost smiled. It seemed that she had a really happy childhood. 

He could remember that his father used to call him a sissy for wanting to know about all the butterflies, but now that didn't matter, his father was dead now, killed by his own hand. _'That'll teach him not to mess with me.'_ He thought to himself. "I think we'd better change out of all this gear." Vegeta suggested. Bulma nodded and got off his lap. 

"Hey you guys! Look!" Nappa held up the paper. It had a front page report of the Western Capital City Memorial Bank robbery. "As if that wouldn't be front page." Vegeta smirked and Bulma followed him into his bedroom to borrow some of his clothes to wear until she got to her own. 

2 hours later they finally came back from his room, although they were a bit sweaty. Bulma had on some boots, a pair of baggy jeans, a white shirt, and a jacket. Vegeta had white cargo pants and black boots, white shirt, and a grey brushed polyester jumper with a thick white line around the middle, and a thinner red line in the middle of the white one. 

(A/N: There is something like this on one of The Sims games.)

When they were sorting out the money, they had put it into equal piles. Nappa had already hidden his in his room, and Vegeta and Bulma's share was still on the table. Vegeta got out a large black dufflebag and put Bulma's money in it, and kept half of his part in his room, and the other half in another bag, to take with him. He grabbed his favourite pistol and shoved it in the back of his pants under the belt, and covered it with his jumper. "Ready to go?" Bulma picked up her bag and tossed his to him. "Yes." 

~*~*~*~

Vegeta waited outside Bulma's house as she went in to get some spare clothes that she could put in the holiday house. She had hid the money in her room in a secret compartment, and used the bag to put the clothes in. Bulma passed the bag through the window and gave him a kiss. "See ya Vegeta. I'll keep practicing what you taught me. I'm glad you aren't sore anymore." Bulma smiled and Vegeta drove off, back to the holiday house. 

He stopped the car out the front and just sat there, reflecting on all the time since he escaped. He let his hands rest on the steering wheel and he closed his eyes, flashes of recent memories flickering before his closed lids. How was it, that one woman could have changed his life so much in so little time? It was impossible, unless……nah, it couldn't be. A serial killer feels for no one. He would not, could not, let himself develop feelings. It could be used against him so easily. But then again, he couldn't imagine life without her there with him anymore. 

"Okay Vegeta. Get a hold of yourself. You don't love her. No love. She just……Understands you. That's it. That's all it is. A simple case of understanding." He reassured himself. "Oh who am I kidding! I can see it in her eyes! It's all there! She cares for me. Heh. Me, a serial killer. How is it possible? I try to kill her, yet she holds me in the palm of her hand. I'm like a puppet she controls. A mere woman has control of the country's most notorius killer." Vegeta let his head droop against the wheel as well. After a few minutes, he climbed out of the car and slowly shuffled his way inside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well I think that should do it for now. These chappies just seem to get longer every time. It's not much of a cliffie, I know. But it seemed a good place to end it, or I never end up finishing the chap. R&R ppl's!!! Time for me to go watch my bro play some fucked up game called Super Monkey Ball. *rolls eyes* 

Oh, and in answer to Sakiku's questions, well, Bulma keeps following him and helping because in actual fact she loves him, yet doesn't realize it. Vegeta's the kind of guy who makes girls fall head over heels and they can't help but do what he says. You'll see more of this in the later chaps. Yes she does have a company to run, but in some ways it's like when she was running around looking for the dragonballs with Goku; a little adventure. You'll also see later thather and her father take turns at running the company. And she wasn't recognised at the museum because the only ppl who saw them there were the guards, and Vegeta killed them. Everyone just thought it was Bulma and her new boyfriend or something running away to keep safe. I dunno. ^_^ I think that's about it.


	5. Sticky Fingers

Disclaimer: Duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……*pokes tounge out and drools*

P.S. Big thanks to aksnowangel on this chappie for helping to figure out Bulma's motive. =P 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In The Arms Of a Killer

****

CHAPTER 5

"Okay Vegeta. Get a hold of yourself. You don't love her. No love. She just……Understands you. That's it. That's all it is. A simple case of understanding." He reassured himself. "Oh who am I kidding! I can see it in her eyes! It's all there! She cares for me. Heh. Me, a serial killer. How is it possible? I try to kill her, yet she holds me in the palm of her hand. I'm like a puppet she controls. A mere woman has control of the country's most notorius killer." Vegeta let his head droop against the wheel as well. After a few minutes, he climbed out of the car and slowly shuffled his way inside.

He went for a look around the house to pass some time, before going back to Nappa in the living room. "Got anything good to do?" He asked. "You could always do what you did in prison……sing!" He laughed. "Oh shut up. You know I'm good at it. You're just jealous." Nappa sniffed. "Probably." Vegeta smirked at him. "Will always used to like to listen to me sing. I said I'd sing him another song, I just never got around to writing it." "Why don't you do it now?" "Good idea." Vegeta found a pencil and paper, and started thinking. "What should it be about?" "Something you're good at?" "Killing?" "No. Like……Women. You're good with them. Do something about it. No, wait. Sing a song for Bulma. Write what you think about her. That way she'll be happy too." "Fine." 

A few hours later, he had finally come up with something. "Listen to this." He sat at the grand piano at the other end of the room and started playing. "I hope it's not too sappy." 

(A/N: I don't own Craig David's song: You Don't Miss Your Water ('Til the Well Runs Dry) It's a really cool song and I really recommend it. I also have an obsession with Vegeta singing if you haven't noticed yet. ^_^" )

__

As I sail with you across the finest oceans

On our way to find the key to our emotions

Together we will move the clouds to brighter days

Some people question what I say, try to break up you and me

But I know this love, between us is growing stronger

You can call me whenever, from wherever, just remember that

And I'll be there, through all the stormy weather

Us break up never, no, we'll be together forever

You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry

But I believe so strongly in you and I

Can't somebody answer me the question why

You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry

As I close my eyes sit back while reminiscing

Of when we used to fuss and fight but end up kissing

There may be sad and painful times along the way

But in my heart you'll always be, everything and more to me

For I know this love, between us is growing stronger

You can call me whenever, from whereve, just remember that

And I'll be there, through all the stormy weather

Us break up never, no, we'll be together forever

You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry

But I believe so strongly in you and I

Can't somebody answer me the question why

You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry

For you are always on my mind, you are always on my mind

Girl you know that you

You are always, you're always on my mind

You are, always, forever

You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry

But I believe so strongly in you and I

Can't somebody answer me the question why

You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry

You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry

But I believe so strongly in you and I

Can't somebody answer me the question why

You don't miss your water 'til the well runs dry

If you ever get the feeling

You wanna play around, start cheating

Remember you don't miss your water 'till the well runs dry

The sound of the piano faded away as he ended the song. "Awwwww! How romantic!" Nappa clapped his hands together and made big googly eyes. "Oh shut up." Vegeta blushed. "Man. If that's the way you really feel about her, then all I gotta say is you got it bad." "Well I'm not going to sing it to her. Yet. It's too early to tell." He whined. Nappa just shook his head. "I know the way you guys feel about each other. It's so obvious!" "It is not! I don't love her! I don't!" He stood up in an angry pose. "Then why does your song say that?" "It's……It's just a figure of speech!" He huffed. "Yeah right." Nappa said under his breath. _'These feelings have made me more confused than I am willing to admit.'_ Vegeta thought. 

He left the piece of paper on the piano and went to get a drink. By now, the sky had started to darken. Vegeta hadn't realized how long he had spent writing it out. He went upstairs and took off his clothes, leaving him in his boxer briefs. He got into bed and fell asleep straight away, he was more tired than he thought.

~*~*~*~

1 WEEK LATER…………

A week had passed since he last saw Bulma. She came to the house once in a while, but never got there in time, and Vegeta had either been away for a some time, or she had just missed him. So Vegeta decided to pay her a little visit. He had taken a risk showing up in broad daylight, but he was willing to take the chance. 

He pressed himself against the yellow domed building, just below Bulma's window. He knew it was hers because she had pointed it out to him when he drove her here. He held his hands near his face and concentrated. It was time he used the special powers he had been given by his blade. 

(A/N: The Witchblade doesn't really give you powers, and I copied some of this off Spiderman.)

Fine little black hairs sprouted from each of his fingertips. When they were all out, he pushed his hands against the wall, and they stuck down. He lifted himself up, and climbed up the wall, the little hairs acting like suction cups that helped him to stick there. He kept crawling up the wall like a spider until he reached her balcony, checking to see if anyone had been watching him, and jumped down onto it. He stuck his hands in his pockets and casually strolled to the doors that led inside. He took his hands out of his pockets and opened the door quickly, shuting it behind him.

Vegeta looked around the room to see if she was there. Apparantly not, but with his good hearing, he could hear the shower running. He sniffed under his armpits. It was a good idea that she was in there, he needed a shower too. Vegeta opened the bathroom door quietly,and slipped into the room unnoticed. He stripped of his clothes and got into the shower with her. Bulma had not seen him because she was turned the other way with her eyes closed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump. She was about to scream, when he placed a hand over her mouth. "Shhhhh. It's only me." Bulma calmed down and elbowed him in the stomach; it only made him chuckle. "You are a downright mean bastard you know that? I thought you were some guy who just snuck into the house planning on raping me!" "Well, 1 out of 2 isn't bad, and it's not rape if you're willing." He huskily purred into her ear. "Oh no you don't! You can't just waltz in after not seeing you for a week and expect me to have sex with you mister!" Bulma turned around and poked him in the chest. Vegeta snorted and pushed her against the wall, running his hand up and down her bare thigh, brushing her lips with his. "You sure?" "Nope." Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and massaged the base of his skull while kissing him. "Thought so." He said after they parted for air. The shower was where they spent the next hour, before getting out again. 

Vegeta stood behind Bulma, drying off her back with a towel. "Are you ready to get Maron yet?" He asked and turned her around, resting his hands on her waist. "Yes. I think I am actually." When they had finished dressing, Vegeta sat on Bulma's bed and waited for her to bring some food up. It wouldn't be much, just a little snack. Ice cream and strawberries. Fresh strawberries too. Her mother grew them in the garden. Vegeta licked his lips. He hadn't had fresh fruit for ages. Not stuff straight from the garden anyway. The door opened and Bulma came in. She closed the door behind her. "You were lucky, my dad came up near here." Vegeta didn't really pay any attention to what she was saying, he was too busy eying the ice cream. Bulma chuckled, he was sitting up straight and was moving his head about to try and get a better view of the big bowl in her hands.

"We'll have to share the spoon. I couldn't take two without mum getting suspicious." Vegeta's gaze finally came back to her eyes. "It doesn't worry me. I don't think there is anywhere on your body that my tounge hasn't been already." He naughtily remarked, accompanying it with a smirk. It caused Bulma to blush lightly, and remember all the things they had did since they met each other. Bulma sat down next to him and picked up a strawberry, biting down into it, while Vegeta dug into the ice cream. "You know……You don't really act like I would imagined you would. I really expected you to be this total bastard who wouldn't give a damn if I could help you or not." Vegeta raised an eyebrow and gave her the spoon. "Not everything is what it appears to be. Which reminds me. You never told me what had happened before, about it not being the first time? You never got to finish what you were saying, because we discovered the tattoo." Bulma groaned. "I hoped you wouldn't bring that up." "Too bad. Start talking. Or will I have to make you?" He growled playfully and moved a bit closer. "Your "making me" could take some time. After all, your idea of communicating usually involves long periods of nakedness, tounge wars, a bed, and some other kinky things that I don't think I will mention for the fact that it will give you more ideas than you already have." She retaliated and sucked on the blob of ice cream on the end of the spoon in a suductive manner.

"Too late for that. You just gave me one. Why don't we just do two things at once then, eh?" Vegeta pushed her back so her head was resting on the pillow, and crawled on top of her, bringing the tub of the cold, creamy delight closer. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt again and dipped a finger into the tub, coming up with his finger thickly coated in the bubblegum flavoured treat. He reached around with his free hand and unclasped her bra, sitting that next to them as well. He smeared the cold and dark aqua coloured ice cream around one nipple, making her shiver in delight. "Tell." Was the simple order he gave, before he latched his warm mouth around it, both the cold and warm sensations making her moan. "Mmmmmm……Well……uuuuunnnnngggg……God dammit. I can't concentrate with you doing that!" She whined. Vegeta rolled his eyes but let go and just lay on top of her. Bulma took a few breaths. 

"A few years ago was when it happened. There was this guy, who was a co worker in my lab. His name was Krytol Napier. My father had always favoured him more than me, he paid more attention to him, used his ideas, and broke things off with me to do something with him instead. We were working in my lab late one night, on this project that included this huge vat of a very strong acid. By that time, I was completely sick of him, I had never experienced this type of hate before. He thought he was so much better than me, and never failed to rub it in my face. So I made a plan, I broke the surveilance cameras, making it look like a mechanical failure. The next night, when we were working, I asked him to check the readings on the vat of acid; he had to lean over pretty far to get them. So I snuck up behind him, and pushed him in. I could hear him screaming and the acid sizzling as it ate away at his skin and bones. It was awful. I could hear it even in my dreams. But the police were quick to take my rendition of the story and dismissed it as a workplace accident. And that was the end of a bastard." She explained to him. 

"You are the first person I've ever told. I guess it's because I know you will understand. I can't tell my friends, even though I know they would keep it secret, but they wouldn't take it very well. I don't want them to think I was any different than I am now." Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "It's okay. It will feel better now that you have talked about it. It helps to clear your mind of past issues that could put a strain on your actions and mental stability. I usually talk to Nappa about these things so it does not cloud my judgement in my _profession_." Vegeta pushed his head in the space between their bodies so he could get his face as close to hers as possible. They lay there for a while, before Bulma had something to ask. 

"Vegeta? How come you are being nice to me. I mean, you are never nice to anyone. What makes me so different?" Vegeta kissed her chest. "Why do you even bother about caring for me? How come you don't just kill me and take the Iceblade back for yourself?" "Whoa! Slow down." Vegeta got another scoop of ice cream and fed it to her, and got a strawberry for himself. After eating it, and sighing, he replied. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. What I do know is that it's not because you are the Weilder. It's something more than that. But until I can find out myself, then I can't tell you anything." "Okay." Bulma sounded disappointed at his answer. There was a moments silence before Vegeta decided to finish what he started. He put some more ice cream on her chest and licked it off again slowly. Bulma giggled from the warmness of his tounge. "For a sadistic bastard you sure are playful!" She laughed softly. "Oh. I'm not playful……I just like the taste……It always does taste better when you lick it off someone." He grinned naughtily. "Ooooo! Getting dirty now!" Bulma dug her fingernails into his shoulders and managed to flip him onto his back, and straddled him, her top hanging open, exposing her full chest to him. "Cool. Thanks for the view." He growled and Bulma playfully slapped him on the arm. "Oh you like it huh?" She leaned forward a bit while simultaneously grinding herself into his groin, making him groan and nod. 

Bulma grabbed his hands and placed them on each of her breasts. "Maybe you'd like to touch as well hmmm?" "Uh huh." He agreed and rubbed the pads of his thumbs over her erect nipples. Vegeta pushed her back a bit so he could sit up with her on his lap. He lowered his head and placed soft kisses over her chest. Bulma held his head in her hands and pulled him away from her. "My turn now." She shoved him down onto the bed and lifted up the bottom of his long sleeved shirt. She caressed each of his muscles tenderly, just taking her time. Although she soon stopped as she got an idea. "Wait here." Bulma ordered as she got up and went to a chest at the end of the bed, opening it with a key that was previously stuck to the bottom of the bed, safe from view.

She took out a long strip of black velvet from the chest, and closed the lid and went back over and sat on top of him. Vegeta looked at her questioningly. "Blindfold." She answered his unasked question. Bulma tied it around his head. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, this time verbally. "Well. From my past experiences, not being able to see increases the pleasure because you don't know what they are about to do. So in turn……it makes you rely on your other senses……mainly _touch_." She whispered the last word into his ear huskily, letting her hot breath flow over his skin, making him shiver with delight. "Kinky……But I like it." He purred in return. _'Time to rely on my senses. This should be fun.'_

He felt the small rush of cold air on his stomach as Bulma pulled up his shirt again, and her velvety soft touch as her fingers brushed against his well formed abdominal muscles. Then came the warm, wet sensation of her tounge as it smoothly slid over his tanned skin, lingering in the little dips, tracing their trails. She was right. This did feel a lot better when you couldn't see what was happening. He raised his arms up and let his hands gently run over her her buttocks, and along her thighs. While it looked like he was calmly laying back and enjoying it, he was fighting a battle within his head.

__

'Why am I doing this? I never am gentle with anyone! Why can't I stop? Please! Let me stop! Oh……But this feels so good. I will never desire another woman after her. How can I let myself be manipulated like this?'

One side of him enjoyed these feelings that she created inside him, while the other, his pride, tried to dismiss these thoughts and tried to make him turn away from her. His pride didn't like to be ignored. Fortunately, Bulma's skilled hands were starting to convince Vegeta's pride that maybe, just maybe, that this wasn't so bad. After all……Everything needs to be loved……right? 

__

Loved. That word was so unfamiliar to him. All his life he had grown up knowing but a small dash of similar emotions; hate, anger, envy, lust and greed. A few of them part of the 7 deadly sins. Why were these emotions stirring in him at this moment? Was the mightly Reaper supposed to fall under the spell of this blue haired goddess who was smaller, weaker, and more fragile than him? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she did say that she had killer a guy before, and that she was going to become his accomplice.

Finally, the little bit of him that wished for somone to be able to hang onto, and not have to live the way it had previously did, convinced his pride just to let it's guard down, and have a bit of fun, and to hang onto the small bit ofhope, that someday, it would be loved as well, and that it would be accepted for who and what it is, and not to be manipulated, like it had so many times in the past. 

Vegeta let out a moan as Bulma moved up and began nibbling on the sensitive skin around his nipples. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the clock, which remnded her that they were supposed to go get Maron. "Shit. Looks like we are going to have to cut this short. We gotta get Maron now." Vegeta heard her say. He could feel her weight lift off him and he sat up, taking the blindfold off, and saw Bulma buttoning up her shirt. "Come on! You can't sit on you arse all day! We've got to get moving!" Vegeta stood up and made a grab for her waist, bringing her close to him so he could kiss her neck. There was a few loud bangs on the door and Bulma's mother burst into the room, all smiles.

"Hello Bulma! It's a wonderful day today isn't…………it……." Her mother's eyes widened as she saw the man behind her daughter and her mouth dropped open. "You……you're……" For once in her life Bunny was speechless. Her daughter had a well known serial killer in her room, and her shirt was only half done up. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and back to Bunny, to see what the outcome would be…...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I think that's enough for this chapter. I know it's not as long as some of the others, and for that I am sorry, but I just thought that this would be a good place to leave it. I do need to keep you guys in suspense you know……*rolls eyes* Jeeze……I thought you would have figured that out by now. Heh heh. ^_^ Don't forget to R&R……And please remember……If you would be so kind as to not give me repeat reviews then I will be happy. I'm sure at least one of you out there has gotten some……And you know how annoying they can be. But by all means, review each chapter if you want. We are all happy when we get reviews……Aren't we Mushi?

*camera pans to Mushi_Azn who has half a meatball sub hanging out of her mouth*

Me:………*raises eyebrow*……Ummmmmmmmmm………What about you?……………*looks to Natsumi-Chan*…………errrrrrrrr………

Natsumi-Chan: *is lip synching the words to some Spice Girls song into a hairbrush while dancing in front of the mirror*

Me: Am I the only normal one around here?!

Mushi_Azn: Mmmmmmm……*spits out chewed up food into her hand*………No. I'm normal too……*shoves food back into her mouth*

Me:…………Maybe I should have said "Am I the only one who doesn't spit food out and eat it again?"

Natsumi-Chan: *turns around and eyes widen* OH! Were people watching me?! 

Me: No……Not at all. Go back to singing your song. *sarcasm*

Natsumi-Chan: OK!……*does bad impression of Posh Spice*

Mushi_Azn & Me: …………………………………………………………………………………O.o;

Me: Okay……I think I'll take that criminal mind thing as a compliment, but I think it's only because I have an overactive imagination fuelled by the watching of too many movies. Oh and, I wont be updating until I finish the 10th chap, which I will be starting soon, and when I get at least 40 reviews. Cyas! 

__


	6. DIE MARON DIE!

Disclaimer: You know……I'm not even gunna bother to put this up anymore, so if you want a disclaimer, then look at the other chaps………………………………Nostril is a cool word……Don't you think? ^_^"

P.S. Maron should die in this chapter……God she is a bitch……I hate her _……Just so you know, this is blue haired Maron we are talking about……I don't want any confusion on the subject.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In The Arms Of a Killer

****

CHAPTER 6

"Hello Bulma! It's a wonderful day today isn't…………it……." Her mother's eyes widened as she saw the man behind her daughter and her mouth dropped open. "You……you're……" For once in her life Bunny was speechless. Her daughter had a well known serial killer in her room, and her shirt was only half done up. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and back to Bunny, to see what the outcome would be.

"Oh my gosh." Bunny's hand covered her mouth. "Errrr. Heh heh." Bulma quickly stepped away from Vegeta and buttoned up the rest of her top. "It's not what it looks like mum." "You do know who is is don't you Bulma?" She asked in a shocked tone. "Yes. But it's not like that. He's not going to hurt me." 

Just then, Bulma father stepped into the room. "What's all this nonsense then?" Once he saw Vegeta, he took a few steps back. "AHHHHH!! CALL THE POLICE! HE'S GUNNA KILL US ALL!!" He screamed. Bulma ran over to him and tried to calm him down. Vegeta stood there watching them with a strange curiosity. "Oh for fuck's sake……" He mumbled to himself. "SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Everyone went silent and turned to him. "I'm not going to kill anybody……Well……Not any of you people anyway." Vegeta flexed his muscles and walked up to Dr. Briefs, making the older man shrink down under his scrutinising glare. Vegeta's nostrils flared as he seemed to take in a scent that only he could smell. Then he turned around and walked halfway back towards the bed before spinning around again and storming up to the cowering doctor, standing menacingly before him, as he let out a gust of air through his nose, making him sound like an animal snorting. "Stay out of my way, don't even think about alerting the authorities old man." His voice was like a rasp, scraping at your inner ears until they were red raw, and you had to shy away from it. Even Bulma shrank back a bit. 

Only a tiny squeak came out of the doctors mouth. "Vegeta stop it! You're scaring my parents." She scolded. Vegeta just smirked at her and licked his lips. "Uhhh……B-Bulma? Do……Y-you think it's s-such a good idea t-to t-talk like that t-to him?" Dr Briefs asked when he could speak again. "Pffft. Come on. He ain't all that tough. I gave him bruises in places you don't wanna know." She smugly bragged while placing her hands on her hips. "Oh you just had to bring that up didn't you?!" He growled almost playfully. 

Bunny stood there looking into Vegeta's eys as he watched Bulma. There was something inside of him, that was not readily available for everyone to see there. You had to really look deeply into his eyes to see it. He held affection for her daughter. At a first glance it seemed like he was angry at her, but even as the ditz she was, Bunny could see it as clear as day.

"You two love each other don't you?" She asked out of the blue. Everyone spun around to face her. "WHAT?!" They all chorused loudly. "As if!" Vegeta yelled, denying everything. "Oooo! I knew it! Denial is a good sign of someone who just doesn't want to admit to things! I'm going to have grandchildren! I'll be so happy!…………………Well, as long as they don't try to kill anyone……" With that she ran out of the room, completely forgetting of the serial killer in her daughters room. Bulma's father turned to face her and he stood up straight and crossed his arms. "Is there something you would like to tell me young lady?" He tapped his foot on the floor. "Errrrrr……No. Gotta run dad…BYE!" Bulma blurted out and picked up a few things and grabbed Vegeta's hand, pulling him out of the room and they ran as fast as they could through the winding halls of the Capsule Corp building before getting to the front door. "Phew! That was close!" She exclaimed and threw 2 capsules onto the driveway. They got onto the two BMW roadbikes, put on their helmets, and flew off down the street. 

~*~*~*~

"Okay. Is everything set?" Vegeta asked Bulma as they towelled off after their last training session before they went to get Maron. "Yeah. I'm just about done here." She took a sip of water from the bottle she was holding.

Vegeta grabbed a silver revolver and threw it over to her. "Why will I need this if I have the Iceblade?" "Just in case. The blades have been known to fail if you haven't had years of experience with them like I have." "Okay. Thanks for the warning." Bulma slipped it into the front of her jeans, while Vegeta got into the police uniform again. He got his guns holstered and Bulma grabbed his arm. "Well let's go then shall we 'Acatl.' We can't keep the bitch waiting." Vegeta chuckled and walked out the door.

~*~*~*~

LOCATION: A bar downtown.

Vegeta had been talking to her and flirting, much to his disgust, to get her attention. As far as he was concerned, even though this Maron girl looked a lot like Bulma, she was totally freakish. She openly flirted with all the males, winking at them to get their attention. Vegeta shuddered as he was forced to listen to her brainless ranting. Bulma was watching from a distance in a corner table, giggling to herself at the scene. Vegeta looked like he was ready to kill himself instead. 

"Okay? And so like, she just comes up to me and like, yells and stuff! And I'm like, why are you yelling and stuff? And she goes I don't like you! Get your own boyfriend! And so then I'm all like oh go away. Yamcha doesn't like you. He loves me now. He thinks I'm totally hot and sexy and stuff. So then she's all like…Oh! As if! And then she goes away. And I'm like totally happy cos I won and all that. You know what I mean?" "Yes." Vegeta cringed and sipped his drink. 

When they finally got out of their seats to dance, Maron was all over him. She was dirty dancing to a song that no one would even consider doing that to. It was the first time in his life that Vegeta was actually embarrassed in public. If this was what she was going to be like, then he didn't want to dance anymore. He suggested they go somewhere else. Maron latched onto his arm as the went out of the club. Bulma followed close behind.

They ended up going to Maron's house, because Vegeta gave her the "Oh-you-can't-come-to-my-place-because-it's-being-fumigated" excuse. When in reality he only said it because he didn't want her to touch any of his or Nappa's things. 

They were in the kitchen, when Vegeta said he'd get ready to have some fun with her if she got the drinks. Maron was nearly at the fridge before he did anything. "I have changed my mind about the drinks. Bed now." Vegeta almost gagged at the thought of actually taking this slut to bed. "Oooo yeah baby! That's what I'm talking about! Let's see what you can do!" Maron grabbed the "police officers" shirt and dragged him into her room. "You know. I've always wanted a big strong man to make love to me." She breathed and grabbed his crotch. 

Maron started stroking him through his pants, after she pushed him down on the bed. Vegeta felt sickened and repulsed at what he was letting her do to him, but it was all part of the plan. It made them feel more worthless and scared if they think they can trust him. He let out a faked moan and reluctantly moved his hips closer to her hand. Thank god he was a good actor. _'I can't take much more of this.' _

"Oh you like that do you baby? Well that's not even the start……Well, yes it is……But oh well!" Maron started to unzip his pants and pull them down his legs after taking off the belt that held the gun, handcuffs and radio. Vegeta ripped her shirt off and rolled her over so he was laying on top. "Now you just let me do the work." He growled, feigning playfulness. 

Bulma opened the door silently after picking the lock with a key. She slipped into Maron's apartment unnoticed by anyone. She could smell her strong perfume from the doorway. Bulma nearly gagged at the thick stench of it. She wondered how Vegeta was handling it – he had a much more sensitive nose than her.

Vegeta had handcuffed her to the bed posts and was now sitting between her legs. He had on his black boxers and a white tank top. He started to kiss her shoulder, holding his breath agaisnt her vile perfume. Just then, Bulma stepped around the corner, and Vegeta held her legs down onto the bed by sitting on them, while he tied a strip of thick fabric around her mouth so she couldn't scream. Maron's eyes darted from side to side, and came to rest on Bulma's face, who was standing next to the bed looking down on her. 

"You've made a big mistake with flirting with this guy. For one, he's mine already, and two, have a look at this." Bulma showed her the newspaper from a few weeks ago with Vegeta's face plastered all over it. Vegeta untied the gag, and whispered angrily. "You'd better not say a word." Maron nodded, but she wasn't going to do what he said. 

She was about to scream bloody murder, which was what it was going to be anyway, when he put a hand over her mouth. "Look. I see why Bulma hates you. And she has asked me to kill you personally. I will get great enjoyment out of this." 

Vegeta moved his hand out of the way and shoved the blade down the unsuspecting girl's throat, delighting as it shut her up for good. He really couldn't be bothered doing much else for once. Normally he would love to spend hours torturing them, showing them how much he didn't care for them, but this girl was just too much. He let her head drop onto the pillow, and grabbing her arm, he left the skull imprint on her palm. 

After standing up over the bed, he was going to do a small mutilation, when Bulma stopped him. "Vegeta wait. I want to do something. She's been annoying me for too long. And besides, I need to learn how to do this as well." Bulma stated. Vegeta helped her to get out the Iceblade. 

They both stepped back and admired her work. "You're pretty good at this. Where did you learn to do that?" Vegeta pointed to the intricate butterfly pattern on Maron's forehead. "Well I worked a bit as a doctor and all, so I work well with scalples." She answered. "You know. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." "You just wait. That's nothing. Next comes the guilty conscience, and the worrying about wether they know it's you or not. It's much harder than the actual killing." He pointed out. "Oh great." Vegeta thought for a bit. "Hey we should put you signature somewhere. I mean, there is no way in hell that I am going to say the butterfly was my work. Then they'd think I really was gay!" Bulma giggled. "Fine, we'll put Morpho there." Vegeta smirked at her. "Good. I'll write a note. It pisses the police off, and it helps me relieve tension, so it makes it harder to catch me. Or us in this case."

He went over to a desk in the bedroom, looking for paper. This girl was so simple minded. She had everything where you'd expect to find it. He pulled out a sheet and brought it back to the kitchen. He grabbed a fancy looking old fashioned dip pen from an inkwell on the table. He rinsed out the black ink and dipped it in Maron's blood, using it to write a letter to police.

To my dearest officers,

The Reaper strikes again ne? It's been over a week since I so easily escaped from Scarlet Lake, and you still haven't caught me. Shame on you. I thought you'd be smarter than that. I don't believe you've found your missing boy yet. What was his name? Ah yes, that's it. Lieutenant Scott Wilde. He's in an alley near the corner of Middleton and Scotch street. Oh yes, I must excuse myself. I haven't introduced my new accomplice. Officers, I'd like you to meet Morpho. Strange you might say? The Reaper has a female accomplice? I never really planned on this happening, it just did. She was the one who did that little number on the onna's head. Fancy ne? I'm going to have quite a lot of fun with her. Going to be harder to catch us. Good luck gentlemen, you'll need it.

Signed, the Reaper and Morpho.

"Oooo! Nice one Vegeta." Bulma commented over his shoulder. "Hn. Well that's all for today. I say we get cleaned up and leave before anyone suspects anything." Vegeta let the note flutter to the floor next to the bed, as they walked out the door.

~*~*~*~

"Oh gross! I think I'm gunna be sick!" exclaimed one of the forensic scientists who stepped into the alley on the corner of Middleton and Scotch. There was Lieutenant Scott Wilde's dead, mutilated and maggot infested body hanging on the wall. But only just. The body had started to slip off the hooks, as did suicide victims who had hung themselves, and nobody had found them for over a week. The skin was stretched, so it looked like a liquid rubber, melting off his bones. The intestines had rotted, and big blowflies were covering everything, spreading their germs, and the maggots were feasting on the putrid, rotten, blood-caked flesh. 

The smell was worse than morbific. Worse than heineous. Many of the officers had thrown up when they saw their friend's body, adding to the decaying, wet smell of the entire alley, thanks to Vegeta. Photographers had to wear gas masks, as well as anyone else working in close range of the body. They snapped pictures, and detectives recorded notes, and when they were done, some unlucky men had the job of taking the body down. 

The skin was slick with the slimey ooze that the rainwater and blood had created, and when they were carefully lifting the dead officer off the hooks, it slipped out of their grasps, and fell on the ground. A big splash of blackened, mephitic liquid that used to be rainwater, but now was a mini cesspool of a thick, insect infested gunk, pooled out of the open cavity in his body. His ID card also fell out of the body.

The long, almost shoulder-length rubber gloves of the forensic team were coated in substances that many of thm didn't even wish to know what it was. They were definately going to have a bonfire when they were finished. 

"You know. I don't know how these killers do all this shit. It's so fucking disgusting. I don't know what got me into doing this either. Probably just for the higher paycheck. I mean, I got a strong stomach and all, but this goes way past normal. This Reaper dude shows no signs of a mental illness or anything, so what the fuck makes him this fucking cruel? I just hope Scott was dead before any of this. It would have been complete torture." One of the detectives commented on a short break as they watched the bodybag get hauled past them on a stretcher and put into an ambulance heading for the coroner's office. He took a last drag on his cigarette and flicked it onto the ground, crushing it with his foot and blowing the smoke out his mouth. "Disgusting."

~*~*~*~

Vegeta laughed at the front page of the newspaper the next morning. It was a double article on the brutal murder of Maron and the Lieutenant. The only reason that the report was out about Maron was because Vegeta, on a throw-away phone, had called the building's administration and told them to look in Room 12. They had found quite a surprise. The manager was the most upset, because Maron had liked to "help" him with "things." 

Vegeta sat with Bulma in his lap, and a thick blanket around their otherwise naked bodies, on the couch. They hadn't bothered to get some clothes on, no one but them was home, and they had felt the need to "celebrate" last night in their own _very_ personal way about the easy success they had achieved. 

Bulma cuddled up closer to him and read the words of the report. "I wonder where mum and dad are? They are usually in the kitchen having breakfast by now." Bulma pondered. "Dunno." Vegeta put the paper down on the cushion next to him and wrapped both arms around Bulma's waist, careful not to let the blanket fall off and expose them to the cold air in the room. 

"We should probably get some clothes on." Vegeta suggested. "Yeah. I'll take the blanket and you can get some clothes." Bulma poked out her tounge at him. "Fine." Vegeta pushed her off him and gave it to her, while he pulled on his black leather pants and combat boots. He was going to pick the shirt up off the floor, when there was a knock on the door. Bulma jumped and wrapped the sheet around her, holding it up with her hands as she stumbled to the door and looked through the peephole. "Shit! Cops again! What are they doing here?!" Vegeta's eyes bulged and he frantically looked around for something that he didn't really know what it was. "Uhhh. There! Put that on!" She whispered and pointed to the balaclava on the table, that came from the duffle bag under the couch. Vegeta slipped it over his head and stood in the middle of the room, and Bulma opened the door. 

"Hi officers. What can I do for you?" Bulma asked nervously, tightening her grip on the sheets. They stared in something that resembled a look of both shock and arousal at the woman in font of them. "Ummm. Ma'am. Sorry to bother you, we just need to ask a few questions, starting with, why are you wearing a sheet?" He asked confusingly. "Oh……Ummm……" Vegeta stepped up behind her in the balaclava, and Bulma blushed, as she realized what it looked like. Vegeta also realized as well. The officers coughed and a slight blush appeared on their cheeks. "Now I'm more sorry than before." The other officer mumbled. 

Bulma ushered the men in and they sat on the couch, and she then went to make them some coffee. Through the time they were there, they asked many questions, mainly about the murder of Maron, and some about the Reaper himself, and what did she think of him, while Vegeta sat sweating in the armchair, hoping their attention wouldn't turn to him. "Now you sir……I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." 

__

'Damn. Spoke too soon.' 

"My name is……Acatl." He only just remembered the name, and he spoke in a very good impression of an Australian accent to disguse his voice. "Yes. Well, other than the um, obvious, why are you here?" Vegeta's mouth opened and closed a bit before he answered. "I……ummm……We're ummmm……None of your buisiness!" Vegeta crossed his arms and sunk down into the chair. Bulma rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet up around her shoulders. Officer Martins cleared his throat. "Look. We understand why you might not want to tell us, but it's really important." The young man swept his sandy blonde bangs out of his bright green eyes. "Fine. We were-……" Vegeta cut her off. "Having an affair. Told you it wasn't your business. Now have you finished asking questions……mate?" Vegeta thought he'd better add on that last little bit, because that one little word was like an Australian trademark. 

(A/N: MAHAHAHA!! Aussies rule!! ^_^ *face is painted green and gold and waves a little Aussie flag* ) 

"One more. And this doesn't really matter all that much, but what part of Oz are you from? I've always wanted to go there." "Victoria." He said off by heart. One of his cousins lived over in that state. They rarely contacted each other though. 

The policemen got off their seats, and politely took their cups to the sink, and grabbed their hats. "Thank you for your time Miss Briefs, Acatl……We'll uh, let you get back to……things." He chuckled and they walked out the door. Bulma shut it behind them, fighting away the blush that was threatening to appear. "Phew. That was another close shave." Bulma sighed and went back over to him. "Why did you say we were having an affair?" She stood in front of him. Vegeta gave her an "are you kidding?" look. "Yeah. You're right. I suppose we are." She pulled the bottom of the balaclava up so it exposed his mouth and was hooked on his nose so it didn't fall down. 

Bulma ran her tounge along Vegeta's bottom lip, and then drew it into her mouth to suck on it. She let the sheet fall away and Vegeta caught it, raising it up so it covered her lower body. He used it to draw her closer to him. When Bulma stopped kissing him, he decided to voice something. "I think we spend more time screwing each others brains out than we do training and preparing. I'll have to cut down on that a bit I think……But not too much." 

"Sure about that?" 

"Yes." "

Really?" 

"Mmm hmmm." 

"Don't wanna change your mind?" 

"Maybe." 

"Try again."

"Fine. We'll keep it like it is." They were basically talking into each others mouths, because their lips were so close together, and they were half kissing one- another as they spoke. Vegeta broke this kiss long enough to pull up the rest of the balaclava so it was now a woolen hat.

(A/N: We call them beanies over here in Australia. I dunno if you guys call them that though.)

He put his arms around her and they continued. Just then, there was another knock at the door and it opened, revealing the policemen from before. "Sorry. I just left my radio……" His mouth dropped open. The guy in the balaclava was the Reaper. Vegeta stared for a few seconds before grabbing the gun from the duffle bag and shooting the man in the chest. The sound rang throughout the room and the man dropped to the floor.

Vegeta grabbed the black tank top off the floor and put it on. "Gotta go." He turned and ran out the back door as the other officer began firing. "STOP IT!! You're pulling holes in the walls!" Bulma wailed and held the sheet tightly to her body. He lowered the gun. "Ma'am? Why don't you put some clothes on. You're coming downtown with me."

~*~*~*~

Bulma sat in a cold metal chair with a bright light shining in her face. The detective had been questioning her for quite some time now. Repeating the same questions, yelling, slamming his hands on the table. "Look. Can you turn the light down? It's giving me a headache!" Bulma whined. 

"I don't give a shit! Just answer the damn question!" 

"Well maybe you'd care when I say I can make sure you never get another job in this town ever again! My dad pays your salary you overgrown prick!" She squealed in retaliation. 

"Jeeze Jack! Don't be so mean, it's just a light." The man guarding the door spoke up. Jack growled but did as asked, and dimmed the light a bit. 

"Now will you answer?" He tried to calm himself. 

"Fine! Yes! You happy? I knew it was him!" Bulma raised her arms up in agitation. 

"Then why did you associate yourself with him? Why didn't you come to us?!" Bulma didn't answer, she just looked to the side and avoided his glare.

"Miss Briefs! Answer the fucking question!" Bulma rolled her eyes. She really wanted to spit in his eye, but that would probably get her in even more trouble. 

"He's not really that bad." She sniffed. 

"NOT THAT BAD? How the fuck can you say that?! Did you see what he did to my nephew?! He fucking cut him open! He's killed around about 300 people, but we can't pin it all on him because we don't have enough evidence to convict him of a few of them! And to top it off, he's got a new accomplice!"

Bulma shrugged. "I don't care. You don't know him. I do. I know how he thinks. He's not as bad as you make him out to be. If he was such a cold-hearted killer as you say, then he wouldn't have spared my life, or make it so that the girls can't feel pain." 

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK!!" He screamed, nearly at the point of tearing his hair out. 

"If you don't care, then why am I still here?" She asked softly and calmly. 

The detective leaned over the table and breathed into her face. She could smell what he'd had for breakfast; a cup of coffee and a cream cheese bagel. Her nose crinkled up. He pointed his finger near her face. "You listen to me. If I find you near him again, I will personally see to it that you don't get out of the whole case until we catch him. And when I find more information……I'll make sure you go down with him. I know you're up to something. There is no way you're gunna get clean away. I am certain that you won't have your squeaky clean record for much longer. You're gunna dirty it hanging around that sadistic excuse for a fucked up, lame-arse piece of shit." He growled. 

Bulma smirked at him. "Oh. Dirty it huh? Oh we've dirtied it alright. Several times." She laughed. Jack went and banged his fist on the wall. 

"You're free to go. Just make sure you stay clear away from that bastard. Or you'll be accused of being that Morpho lady he keeps talking about in the letters he sends. Wouldn't want that now, would we?" Bulma rolled her eyes again. 

"Whatever. Just take these cuffs off. They're chafing my skin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mahahahaha!! ^_^ I have nothing to say really. I hope you enjoyed the chappie. It took me forever to write it. But for now, I must upload and post the 2nd chap. Now you see how far I am ahead of myself. Thanks to Mushi again for enlightening me on that. It's a great technique for all you aspiring writers out there.

Mushi_Azn: Yeah!

Natsumi-Chan: Shut the hell up! I'm reading a lemon here dammit! *eyes are glued to computer screen*

Me: For christs sake! *pulls the plug on the computer and screen goes blank*

Natsumi-Chan: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *weeps profusely*

Me: Whatever. Remember to R&R or……

Everyone: NO MORE CHAPPIES!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!*everyone chokes on their own spit* 

P.S. Thanks Kate for that info, but I can't use it because I have no idea what the lance is or looks like. I knew there was a tv series, but I never got to see it, and I know there is comic books, but I never got to read them. The website that I got the information off said that the Periculum was a dream-like state in which bladeweilders of the past came to visit, and ask questions and such. I thought this was a bit strange, as that didn't happen in the movie, but I just had to go off that info, because the movie doen't explain a lot of things very well. It was the best info I had to work with. And just like the characters are OOC, so is the Witchblade. So that's why my version can only be used by Vegeta for evil. Of course he could hand it over to a woman, but that's the only other option he has. Thanks anyways.

And as for you Dark Angel Of Death Bulma, ( ___ Long name…) I don't think you will do that to me. Because when you are sleeping and plotting your little plans, I will come into your room with a big butcher's knife, and carve off your arse cheeks like a thanksgiving turkey (not that we actually have thanksgiving here) and then I'll roast them up and serve them to your family. While you are moaning in bed holding your bleeding arse cheeks, I will hang a huge hook from the ceiling. And I will pick you up and spear your back onto it. Now with that part done, I would blow your feet and hands off with a shotgun. Messy stuff. The next thing I would do is "borrow" the Candyman's hook, and gut you like a fish. I would laugh as your innards fell onto the floor. I would roast and mash your liver and feed it to you and watch it as the mashed liver fell through the gaping hole in your body, unable to digest it because of lack of internal organs. And no I'm not done yet. 

I would get the evil Yamcha thing to come and repeatedly flick you on the nose, that's if you aren't dead already. Let's just say for this sake you aren't. Anyways, I would put on protective gloves, and cut open your stomach, and collect the stomach acid in a beaker. With that, I would hold your eyes open and pour it in, and laugh evilly as your precious eyeballs sizzled and melted away into pools of little gunky things. Then I'd take you down from the hook and throw you out the window. Ummmm. I'd steal anything you might have that's good Vegeta or Bulma stuff, laugh evilly again, and then run out of the house and down the street. Oh did I mention I poisoned your arse cheeks? Cos your family is puking their guts out on the kitchen table.

Muahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I am evil person #1!!! I thought up all this on the spot!…………………Too bad I don't know where your house is……Much less what country you live in……=

Anyways, I'm writing a new Resident Evil fans get your butt over here and read it when I finally post it. I've only got the 1st chapter completed, and I've gotta get done right up to the 5th before I do put it up. It's a resident Evil/Dbz kinda thing. Dbz characters play the parts, and I'm not putting in all those ppl's who can't remember stuff. Unfortunately, I can't tell u the character line-up, because that would spoil it. =P


	7. Me Gorilla Not Horse No Ride

Just like I said……No more disclaimer……Oh it's a wonderful life isn't it? Much more space. I might find something else to write here a bit later……who knows?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In The Arms Of a Killer

****

CHAPTER 7

Bulma smirked at him. "Oh. Dirty it huh? Oh we've dirtied it alright. Several times." She laughed. Jack went and banged his fist on the wall. "You're free to go. Just make sure you stay clear away from that bastard. Or you'll be accused of being that Morpho lady he keeps talking about in the letters he sends. Wouldn't want that now, would we?" Bulma rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. Just take these cuffs off. They're chafing my skin."

~*~*~*~

Bulma parked her car in the driveway, and decided to take a walk in the woods. _'I'm so glad Vegeta didn't get caught. I don't know what I'd do without him.' _She shuffled her feet and kicked up the leaves on the ground as she walked slowly in and out of the trees. Suddenly, she was pushed up against one by a strong figure, and a gun was placed at the back of her neck. A hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. When he had her securely pinned against the tree, the man ran his hand up her inner thigh as she struggled. He held her tightly. "Calm down. You never had a problem with it before." His gruff voice tickled her ear. Bulma recognised it. "Vegeta! You arsehole! Why did you do that! Wait! Why are you still here? The cops are all over the place! They could catch you." "Nah they won't. I'm too smart for that. Besides, I know these woods like the back of my hand. I used to hang out here when I was a kid. I never had any friends so I just made some with the animals." "Still, just be careful. I got taken down to the station before. I just got back. This guy asked me a bunch of questions. He had a real short temper." 

Vegeta put the gun in the back of his belt. Bulma looked up into his eyes. "Poor baby." Vegeta grinned. Bulma pouted. He pushed her against the tree again, and lightly kissed her cheek, moving down towards her neck. His hot breath warmed her skin and she moaned. He could ask her to do just about anything right now and she would have done it. He had so much power over her, yet for some reason, he never used it to his advantage. Could it be that she was actually having some influence over his actions? Bulma let these thoughts slip from her mind as he stuck his hand up her top and undid the clasp on her bra. He pulled it out and hung it on a nearby tree branch. She looked at him questioningly. "So the animals don't nick it." He nodded. Now Bulma was looking at him stupidly. "What? They might. They've taken my underwear before when I was relaxing in the pond. Although, I think your's will be more popular. I know I'd take them if I was an animal." He chuckled and nibbled on her earlobe. "You act enough like one already." 

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and they slipped their tounged in each others mouths. Bulma's hand got itchy all of a sudden, so she scratched at it while they kissed. The strange thing was, her hand was covered in fur. Her eyes shot open and she looked at her hand. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed loudly. "What the fuck?!" He yelled back and rubbed his ear. Bulma held her hand up to the light so he could see too. "Whoa."

Bulma's entire arm was covered in thick black hair, and her fingers hand shrunk down, and the skin had gone black. She pulled up the arm of her shirt and was horrified to see that it was spreading quickly. "I think we just found out why you are to be called Morpho." Vegeta chuckled. Bulma's face began to change, morphing into a chubby, monkey-like one, and her hair changed to black, framing her face. By now, all her skin was black and her legs had started to shrink.

Vegeta tilted his head as he looked quizzically at her. "I think you are a mountain gorilla." Bulma looked sadly at the thick arms covered in black fur, that used to once be her own. The only thing that hadn't changed was her eyes - they were still a cerulean blue. Vegeta could hear her distressed breathing and he crept up to her, not sure if her mind was the same or not. Bulma looked up at him and he stopped. Her eyes reflected her emotions, and she got up, walking on her knuckles over to him and buried her face in his chest. 

Bulma tried talking. But it was to no avail – he couldn't understand her. All that came out was grunts. She curled her hand up the way that a normal gorilla would do and ran it along his face. Vegeta seemed to understand this gesture though. He put his arms as far as he could around her now very large head, and let her wail into his shoulder. _'How am I going to get her back to normal? I can't leave her like this.'_

"You know. You could probably help me get out of these woods like this." Bulma looked up at him and dried her eyes. "You have a lot of thick fur, so I could hang underneath you as you walked, and they won't be able to see me. Or at least be distracted enough by a gorilla in these parts to not notice me." Bulma, lifted her shoulders up and grunted. She couldn't understand why she knew what he was saying, yet he couldn't her. 

"Alrtight then. Let's try it." Vegeta jumped up on her back and sat near her shoulders. Bulma threw him off into a pile of leaves. He came up spitting dirt and twigs. "Why'd you do that for?" He stood up and brushed off the things that stuck to him. Bulma cleared a patch of dirt and started to write a message in it.

__

Me gorilla, not horse. No ride.

Vegeta laughed. Bulma bared her teeth and let out a roar as she banged her chest, and took a few steps towards him.Vegeta held up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright! Alright! Don't get angry. Look, how about when you get back to normal I'll give you a ride, as long as you let me now. You do owe me, you hurt my ankle when I went sailing into that pile of leaves. It'll be harder for me to evade the cops if I've hurt my ankle." He tried to reason. Bulma seemed to think for a bit, and then pulled him closer so he could get up onto her back. "I knew you'd see it my way." He smugly stated. Bulma growled under her breath. 

Vegeta sat on her back until the edge of the forest, and then he swung himself under her, clinging to her fur to stop him falling off. When he was satisfied, Bulma raced as fast as she could to the cover of the building. She looked inside, in all the windows that she could reach. There was no-one. Vegeta got out from under her and they went inside, up to her room. Vegeta sat on the bed and the big Bulma gorilla sat on the floor. 

Bulma looked up at him with big, sad, blue eyes. "Stop worrying. You'll go back to normal soon. The first transformation never lasts long." Vegeta lay back on the pillow, and Bulma came up to the bed. She sniffed around his stomach for a bit before resting one powerful arm on it, and using his body as a head rest. Vegeta groaned. "Damn your head is heavy! It weighs a tonne!" Bulma opened her mouth and showed him her long sharp teeth, and then poked her tounge out. Vegeta rolled his eyes and scratched her head absent- mindedly. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I had the same troubles when I first got the Witchblade." Bulma raised her head, obviously interested in what he had to say. "You got it better than me for a first time. You got a gorilla……I got a cross between me and a spider. It really hurt too. I had these big fang things sticking out of my top gum. It made me drool heaps and talk funny. And they bled for some time after they went away. It was really itchy too. I was like a mutated spiderman. I could shoot webbing out of my wrists. And I had this insatiable hunger. But I came across Kenneth and he taught me to control the hunger cravings. In reality, that's what got me into the whole killing thing I think. After all that, I never had a need for a bed. It was too uncomfortable for some unknown reason. So I started sleeping in a hammock, and then I made my own bed in my apartment out of a web in the corner of the ceiling." Vegfeta told her.

Bulma stared at him for a bit before looking at his palms. There was nothing there. "If you are wondering how, then I'll show you." Vegeta concentrated for a bit, and little holes opened up on his inner wrist. He pointed one at Bulma's head and a small stream of webbing came out and stuck to her face, startling her. She pulled it off and threw it on the ground. 

"Anyway, the first animal you transform into is your main one, there is no questions asked, and you can always go into that form. If you want to change into another animal, then you have to see one in real life, or touch it. Pictures won't work, believe me, I've tried. You come out as a 2-D creature." 

Bulma nodded. Vegeta sat up and held her chin. "Don't be sad." He gave her a little kiss on her face to reassure her. All of a sudden, she started scratching herself frantically. "Good. You are changing back." Bulma barely heard him, as the black hair started to disappear into her skin, leaving a burning and itching sensation. Eventually she retained her original form and she passed out. Vegeta picked her up and put her in the bed. Transforming took a lot of energy. He wrote a note and left it on her bedside table, before going outside, and transforming himself into a large eagle to not draw attention to himself. He flew away to somewhere to lay low for a while.

__

Bulma,

I can't stay here. I had to leave. In case you are wondering, you passed out due to a massive energy loss from your transformation. It'll be easier and less draining in time. You probably won't see me for quite some time. A week, a month, who knows. I can't call you by phone, it's too risky, as is a letter. I will see you when I can.

Vegeta. 

~*~*~*~

Bulma sat the letter down after reading it for the 96th time. It had been two months since she last saw him. There were plenty of news reports of his latest killings, yet nobody had found the slightest clue to where he might be hiding. Police were getting frantic – accusing anyone and everyone of either hiding him, or information about him. They had brought many females into the station under arrest for being possible suspects as the woman the Reaper had said to be named Morpho. But so far, it didn't look like she had participated in any of the killings apart from the Maron one. 

Bulma had had no more trouble with the morphing for the past few months. But she really missed Vegeta. She felt so alone and empty. He had occupied a big part of her recent life, and she didn't want to let go of it. _'Why do I feel like this?'_

She looked out the window and the officers roaming about the yard. They had been assigned to keep watch to make sure the Reaper never got back into the complex, and even if he did, he would be shot at on sight. She got up off the window seat and went outside. 

"Where are you going?" Asked one of the roaming men. "To the beauty parlour and to the mall. Where else?" She spat. "Oh. We are supposed to go with you, but I really don't want to go there, neither do the others. So I suppose I can let you go this once." Bulma pushed past him. _'These idiots are so gullible.'_

Bulma pulled up at the holiday house in the woods and got out of the car. She was lucky no one had followed her. She put the key in the lock and opened the door. Bulma took a quick scope of the room, unhappy to see that it had not been disturbed at all, meaning Vegeta hadn't been here. A sheet of paper on the piano caught her eye. This was never here before, well, not on her last visit before Vegeta turned up. Maybe it was from him. She went over to the piano and picked up the paper and read it. It was a song.

When she got all the way through, her eyes began to water. If this was for her, or rather about them, then Vegeta did care for her after all. Bulma sat down on the chair and clutched the paper to her chest, hoping against all odds that Vegeta wrote it for her. 

She folded it up and stuck it in her pocket and dried her eyes. _'Vegeta. Please come back to me. I need you.'_

~*~*~*~

Vegeta lay on the small bed in the run-down wooden shack that had always served as his hideout from the first time he killed someone. It was one of the few things that had survived the changes through the years. Mainly because it was in a swampy marsh area. This was one of the only buildings left there now. The others had sunk into the thick goopy water, long to be forgotten. Vegeta was the only one who could remember such buildings, they were around in the late 1800's. He was just a boy then, and his father used to take him and Nappa fishing here, when it wasn't so bad. 

He stared at the roof and his thoughts started to wander to Bulma. Now he didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to miss her company. Miss her smell. Miss her touch. How she ran her hands over his body, trailing down towards his manhood and then she'd–……NO! He couldn't keep this up. He let out a breath of air. "Fuck it." Vegeta growled to the empty room. "What the hell……I might as well do it." He unbuttoned the front of his jumpsuit and stuck his hand inside, reaching down for his boxers. When he reached them, he slipped his hand under the rim and grabbed his manhood. He nearly jumped. He should have paid more attention to the temperature. His hands were freezing."Oh well. More fun I suppose." 

He arched his lower back a bit as he began to rub himself. The cold hands weren't helping much. He needed to think of something. _'Bulma.'_ The little voice in his head decided. "Bulma." He repeated out loud. "Yeah." He bit his bottom lip and started thinking about Bulma doing this to him instead. Vegeta closed his eyes and pressed himself into the pillow, running his hand up and down his length inside his boxers. "Uhhhhhhh." He moaned trying to remember every inch of Bulma's body. He imagained her squirming beneath him as he made love – NO! - He _fucked_ her. As he _fucked_ her. He did _not_ love her. 

His breathing quickened and he tightened his grip on his throbbing member. A thin sheen of sweat had appeared on his forehead. Vegeta moved his hand a bit faster, and after a while he finally got a release. He felt better now, except for the fact he'd have to have a shower – his hand was sticky and so was his underwear. He growled as he got up. "I will never degrade myself like that again."

~*~*~*~

Vegeta stepped out of the makeshift shower he had created, and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and had a shave. He stopped in front of the dirtied mirror –still naked mind you – and stared at his reflection. 

****

~*Vegeta's POV*~

__

What has my life become? How has it come down to this? Why did it come down to this?

These are the questions I want the answers to. It makes no sense.

I never needed anyone before this.

Why now?

How could everything have changed so much in those few short days? It's not possible.

Was it my doing? Or was it hers? Can it change? Can it be reversed?

So many questions. They fill my mind with un-needed thoughts.

It plagues me. Follows me everywhere. Never leaves me be.

Why won't they leave me alone? I can't take it.

Should I give up? Turn myself in?

It would be for the best. 

She would not get hurt.

I shouldn't have dragged her into this. The stupid voices. They made it like this.

It's all their fault. I would never have met her if I didn't go searching that day.

But what if I had never met her? How much would it be different?

Would it be easier without her? Maybe so, but that does nothing.

Nothing to quell these strange feelings inside.

Somehow they calm me. Calm.

I have never been calm before. It is a strange feeling. It's like being in the eye of a tornado.

Peace. Tranquillity. The feeling of freedom. I have never been free.

My emotions hold me down. Keep me locked up.

Locked in the swirling mists of hatred.

A buring desire to rid the world… my mind…of these sniviling infidels. They are weak.

I am strong. They will not catch me. I am too smart. They **can't** catch me.

I will kill. I will never stop killing. It is my life.

Yet I am trapped like this.

Trapped in my own mind. It is torture. Some days I can't tell what is reality and what is not.

When I am around her, I am free of my troubles. Free of worry.

What has she done to me? Why?! Why?! WHY?!

Somebody tell me the answers! I can't take it! It's eating me alive! I need to know!

Maybe I should turn myself in. Then no-one would get hurt.

Seeing her in pain would break me.

I need to get rid of her.

Yes.

Rid my mind. Rid my soul. She will be no more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well. There was a little heart to heart with Vege-boy. Yet again it's not as long, but come on! You know as well as I do that you would leave it at a place like that. It's like the coolest cliffie ever. Maybe I'll get more reviews. I know damn well you ppl aren't writing many of them anymore. Get your arses in gear ppl! Authors need feedback! We need to know wether to continue, or just give up cos no-one's reading it.

I'm not gunna dish out the next chap until you guys dish out a bunch of reviews.

Mushi_Azn: RIGHT ON!! 

Me: Did I ask you?

Mushi_Azn: Nope! But that's not my problem. 

Natsumi-Chan: Hey I'm hungry. Can we get some food?

Me: Yeah. I'll just leave these guys in suspense while we go raid the fridge. *locks computer up so you can't see the next few chapters that I've already written*

Everyone: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *walks away towards the fridge*

BANG!!

Me: *runs into the door because I had my eyes closed* Owww! Fucking hell! Who put the door there? Oh yeah. As for you, (you know who you are) you make……ummmm……Well I don't know what you make, but I don't live in my parent's home, I live in my mum's home, cos dad died ages ago. So take that. And I like jelly beans……Got any black ones for me?? *holds out hands* Oh and as for my "you know what", well I don't know. Because if you are talking about a dick, I'm sorry to say I don't have one – I'm a girl. =P 

__

REVIEW PEOPLES!


	8. Voices In My Head

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In The Arms Of a Killer

****

CHAPTER 8

__

Somebody tell me the answers! I can't take it! It's eating me alive! I need to know!

Maybe I should turn myself in. Then no-one would get hurt.

Seeing her in pain would break me.

I need to get rid of her.

Yes.

Rid my mind. Rid my soul. She will be no more.

~***End Vegeta's POV***~

Bulma spent the next few days at the holiday house. She told her parents she needed some alone time, but didn't tell them where she was going. She hoped with all her might Vegeta would return. Maybe he had just forgotten about her, or decided that he didn't need her. These thoughts left her mind in turmoil. They never allowed her rest, and she had not been eating properly. She was starting to sink into a state of depression. Bulma wondered if Vegeta would come and save her from it; she couldn't do it herself. _'Then again this is Vegeta I'm talking about. Why would he save anyone?'_

Bulma heard the sound of a door being slammed downstairs. She jumped up and slowly went over to the door. _'Oh god I hope it's not a robber……Wait, I'm hanging around with a serial killer……Oh well.' _She slowly opened the bedroom door and went to the top of the stairs. She could feel her heart in her throat. Bulma decided to bluff. "I have a baseball bat! And I'm not afraid to use it!" Her fear made her forget that she also had a dangerous weapon attached to her right arm. 

She looked around but couldn't see anyone. Maybe it was her imagination. She slowly and quietly made her way down the stairs, cautiously darting her eyes around to look for any intruder. They came to rest on the front door; it was shattered and only just hanging onto its hinges; someone had definitely broken in. Bulma's heart began to thump louder. Where was the person? There was the sound of heavy footsteps clumping on the wooden flooring behind her. She turned around and saw who it was that had broken in. 

"_Vegeta_?!" Vegeta's face was contorted into an expression of unsurmountable hate and evil. He snarled loudly. Bulma wondered what in the hell was going on. "V-Vegeta? What's wrong?" She asked, almost ready to turn her tail and run. "YOU! YOU ARE WHAT'S WRONG! YOU POISON MY MIND WITH YOUR CARING! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! …………You will die……By my hand." Those last few words were the most terrifying thing Bulma had heard in her entire life. Next to the fact Vegeta had unsheathed his blade and was advancing toward her. He raised the blade up and took a wild swing at her; she did a backflip out of the way. '_Thank god for those gymnastics lessons.'_

Vegeta let out an angry yell as he chased Bulma outside. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" He was getting closer and the blade was at its full length, so it made him have to run with his arm held out to the side a bit, so it didn't hit his leg or the ground with it. Bulma risked it and took a look over her shoulder. Tears streamed down her face; why was he doing this? 

"Vegeta! Stop it! What the fuck is your problem?! I didn't do anything!" She called out and ran into the woods with Vegeta hot on her tail. Now she knew how his victims must have felt; she was soon to become one. 

A few minutes later, she was getting very tired, and Vegeta showed no signs of backing off. '_If this is how it is, then I might as well accept my fate. Killed by the man I thought I could trust. I thought I could change him. I thought I could show him love. But I was all a big lie. He was planning on killing me all along.'_

Bulma slowed down to a halt and turned around to face him. Vegeta stopped in front of her and raised the blade up again. "Finally. You accept you fate." He growled. Bulma sniffed. "I tried to get you to love me back. I guess it was a waste of time. You are too much of a bastard to ever think of anyone but yourself." Bulma pulled the paper out of her pocket. "I suppose this was to fool me huh? To make me think you cared. Just like you did with all your victims. I'm just another sucker who blindly followed you, thinking I could actually find the key to your heart. Well now I don't think you have one." She threw the paper down on the ground. 

Vegeta's face almost showed sorrow, but it quickly went back to hate. He brang the blade down on her head. Bulma raised her arms up sheilding herself from the inevitable, and closed her eyes, waiting for the skull shattering blow. All she heard was a loud clanging sound. _She was still alive?_

Bulma looked up. It was the Iceblade. It had come out just when she needed it. "Fuck! I should have never let you spill your blood. Now it's powers will never leave you in a battle situation. I guess we'll have to fight it out. I hope you remember what I taught you." Bulma concentrated and her own blade popped out. 

They swung their blades at each other; the loud sounds of metal against metal could be heard, and small sparks flew from the blades when they connected. The battle raged on for quite some time, the loud sounds ringing throughout the forest, scaring the birds away.

In a surprising turn of events, Bulma knocked Vegeta down to his knees after a particularly heavy blow. She quickly raised the blade up to his throat; the tears still running down her cheeks. "Go on. Do it. Kill me. Get the reward money. I dare you." He taunted, not afraid at all. His face was calm, yet amused and excited at the same time. But his eyes didn't reflect this. They reflected the hate that he told Bulma she was the cause of. She didn't know why. She had done nothing but be nice to him and help protect him. Vegeta had retracted the blade into its armband form a while ago.

(A/N: To clear up any confusion: Vegeta can still go into the armoured Reaper thing, and his blade is still up to his shoulder because he still has the helmet. Bulma didn't need the helmet because she was already very strong willed and has an inner peace in her body that Vegeta has not. She also has armour, but she doesn't know it yet.)

"I'm not going to kill you Vegeta. I don't have the heart. I just want to know a few things, and I want you to explain them to me clearly." Vegeta just sneered. "Fine. Ask away bitch." Bulma glared at him and made her blade slide back into the glove, and she smacked him across the face with the back of her armoured fist. "Oooh! Feisty." "Shut up." Bulma sniffed and wiped her eyes. A big red mark was beginning to form on Vegeta's right cheek.

"Why are you trying to kill me? What did I do to make you hate me?" Bulma questioned. "You are poisoning my mind with your caring. No-one cares for me. Which means you lie. And I hate being lied to." "Poisoning your mind? How?" "You make me think things that I don't need to! My mind is already full enough without these thoughts of having to protect you and make you safe! It makes my head hurt! And I can't take it! I shouldn't be thinking these things! It's not in my nature……These emotions I have never felt before confuse me. And things I don't understand can hurt me." The last few sentences faded out to a mumble that Bulma was still able to understand. His voice sounded sadder, and he sat on his knees, with his head down. 

Bulma suddenly felt a wave of sympathy roll over her for this man in front of her. "Vegeta." She said in a soft voice to get his attention. "Look, I know you are confused, but killing me won't give you the answers. If anything, it'll make it worse. If you didn't know why you were feeling this way, or what that feeling was, then you should have talked to me about it. Killing isn't the only way to solve problems."

Bulma took a few steps closer. Vegeta had a fist held either side of his head and was pressing them tightly against it, rocking back and foth, trying to block something out. 

"Lies……Lies……You lie to me onna……Stop lying to me……" He softly growled, almost more to himself than her. Bulma took a daring risk and kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his head in her hands, making him look her in the eye. "Oh Vegeta." She whispered. "I don't know why you act like this. You don't have to act so tough around me. Emotions aren't a bad thing. They help to relive your stress. Crying makes you feel better; it releases those pent up emotions inside. I bet you have never cried at all have you?" Vegeta shook his head and closed his eyes, still trying to make his head face the leaf-covered ground. 

Bulma kissed him softly on the lips. "What made you decide you had to kill me?" Vegeta pointed to his head. "Sometimes……Sometimes I hear voices. They tell me things. I usually go with the bad one because it's more powerful, but when I was with you, it just seemed to disappear, and the nice one came out. It told me that being with you was a good thing. But when I left you the bad one came back. It kept screaming at me that you were just going to drag me down, keep me from achieving my goals, and that you would try to hurt me. It wouldn't shut up, so I had to listen to it. They are driving me crazy with their arguing." He replied in a wavering voice. 

Bulma almost smiled in sympathy. "You just need to rest. You look awful, like you haven't slept for days." "I haven't. They keep me awake. Make them go away." He whispered back, his voice starting to squeak. Bulma pulled him into her chest, letting him bury his head there. "It's okay Vegeta. They'll go away in time. I'll make sure of it. Now let's go inside and see if you can get to sleep." Bulma dragged him to his feet, and he trudged sadly behind her into the house. '_Well I'm glad tbat's over. Let's just hope he doesn't try it again.'_ Bulma could feel her hands shaking due to the adrenalin rush she had just received. 

Bulma's racing heart finally came back to its normal rate when she got Vegeta into a bed. He lay on his back with his eyes closed, and Bulma sat next to him, gently running her hands over his face and whispering things to him to get him to relax. When it did, he drifted off to sleep, and Bulma crept silently from the room, careful not to wake him. 

When she was down in the loungeroom, she sat on the couch and sighed loudly, resting her head in her hands. She had had a close shave with death, and it had left her utterly exhausted. She was starting to have second thoughts about not resting with him. The stairs looked a lot bigger now. 

Bulma lay down on the soft-cushioned seat and lay her head on a small pillow. It wasn't long before she was asleep too.

~*~*~*~

Bulma snuggled up to the strange warmth that was radiating from behind her. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around it, smiling in her sleep. To her happiness, the warmth enveloped her in its pleasant heat. But when it started breathing in her ear, she pulled her head away and opened her eyes. The warmth was coming from Vegeta's body. She looked at her surroundings; she was in the room that she had let Vegeta sleep in. How did she get up here? Last thing she remembered she fell asleep on the couch. Now unless she had sleep-walked, then the only other thing that could have happened was that Vegeta brought her up here. 

Bulma wondered why. Vegeta unconsiously tightened his grip around her body and snuggled closer to her. Bulma thought it was cute; he looked so peaceful and she didn't want to wake him. She let her lips rest on his warm forehead and gently rubbed his back. Vegeta started to purr, and Bulma nearly cracked up laughing for no apparent reason; she had heard him purr before and it wasn't funny then. Maybe it was because she had had a near-death experience. Bulma drew him as close to her body as she could, and nearly laughed again when Vegeta's vibrating throat tickled her neck. This time she couldn't hold back and started laughing loudly, causing Vegeta to bolt upright and looked around the room frantically. When he saw there was no-one there he looked back at Bulma who was holding her hand over her mouth while giggling.

"You wanna tell me what that was for?" He growled, angry tha his peaceful sleep had been disturbed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you were purring and it tickled my neck." She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh. So you're ticklish huh?" 

Bulma's eyes widened, and she started shaking her head slowly. "No……No don't you dare……" 

Vegeta jumped at her and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, and Bulma hunched her shoulders up, trying to stop him. She squirmed and squealed, but Vegeta wouldn't let go. He used his other arm to pull her into his lap, and he let go of her neck, replacing it with his mouth. Now Bulma didn't mind this at all, so she tilted her head and allowed him more access. He pulled the shoulder and front of her shirt down a bit so he could lean right over and kiss the other side of her body. His hand slipped under her shirt and began tracing a small circle around her navel with his thumb. Bulma moaned and leaned back into his firm embrace. 

Suddenly, Bulma pulled his hand away and got off his lap, and turned to face hm, still kneeling on the bed.

"No. I'm not going to let you do this until you appologize for what you did." She ordered. Vegeta's mouth opened and closed, but no words would come out. The look in his eyes was of sorrow, but that was not enough.

"B-Bulma……I can't. I have never been good with words unless it was to make someone frightened of me. So……So _please_……Let me _show_ you……" He choked out.

Bulma thought about it. "Alright." She whispered, and moved closer to him. "I suppose I can give you that much."

Vegeta bent his head down and placed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. He pulled her shirt over her head slowly after breaking the kiss, and the rest of both of their clothes soon followed. Vegeta drew the sheets up around their naked forms as he gently lay her down on the mattress, and he eased himself into her, placing a kiss on her forehead as well. He reached under the covers and brought out her left hand, and laid it on the pillow next to her head. He intertwined his fingers with hers as he began slowly rocking back and forth. His face was pressed up against the side of hers, and they both closed their eyes, while Vegeta began whispering in a foreign language in her ear.

Bulma's eyes opened widely and and so did her mouth as she arched her back. The places he was touching her, both inside and out, were no different than any other time, but this time, it felt so much better. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and moaned his name.

It took them several hours to finish, and when they did, Vegeta lay on top of her, just wanting to hold her in his arms. 

"Okay Vegeta. I forgive you." Bulma panted. 

"Mmmm. Good." He mumbled and buried his face into the pillow next to her head. "You know, I should probably take you on some more kills. You are getting too used to waiting around for me."

"No I'm not." 

"Don't argue with me. You're coming whether you like it or not. We've just got to find someone to kill next." Vegeta rolled off her and onto his side so he could look at her. He watched her bare chest rise and fall as she breathed and stared at the roof. When she turned her head to face him, his eyes came back up to hers, and they just stared at each other for a while. 

Bulma moved closer and put her right hand on his left cheek, and cuddled up into his side, pushing her face against his and began to nibble on his ear. "I think I'm falling in love with you Vegeta." She whispered.

Vegeta winced. This was probably a bad thing; the police would be able to use her against him. "You can't. It's dangerous."

"Well explain to me why I have stayed with you all this time and not dobbed you in to the cops. I've put up with you dirtying the carpet with blood and who knows what else. So tell me why it is then."

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know. I don't see why you bother with me anyway. You could just claim the reward money and put a killer behind bars. Do the world a favour." 

"You know damn well I couldn't do that." Bulma ran her hand over his chest.

Vegeta lay there and let her do that for a while before he got up, throwing the sheets off him and grabbing his clothes from the floor. He put the jumpsuit on, leaving the top rolled down at his waist. He went back over to the bed and got the Witchblade bracelet from the bedside table and snapped it onto his wrist. He had found out that it was quite uncomfortable to sleep in it lately, because it was itching his wrist, trying to get back with the Iceblade. 

Bulma sighed and followed his example; getting dressed. She went downstairs, not waiting for Vegeta, to go and make them some breakfast. Things were starting to get weird between them. It was like he was getting more distant every passing day. She tried to convince herself that it was only because he felt bad abou trying to kill her. She didn't want it to get any worse. Despite him being a serial killer who had never cared for anyone before, she still had an undeniable infatuation with the short, dark and mysterious bad-boy killer in her holiday house. She couldn't describe what she felt for him in words; it was just too hard. 

Bulma stood at the fridge getting some things out, as she watched Vegeta come down the stairs and flop on the couch lazily, grabbing a joint and lighting it up, and flicking on the television like it was no big deal. It seemed like he just didn't care anymore. Not about her and not about his life. It was like he was having a quiet mental breakdown. Bulma sighed and started making their food. She hoped he wouldn't just give up.

After they finished breakfast, and Bulma managed to somehow convince Vegeta to help her wash the dishes, they decided to go back to Capsule Corp. Bulma had been getting a bit behind in her work. Her father and her took it in turns running the company. For one half of the year Dr Briefs would do it, and the other half Bulma would. And it was currently Dr Briefs who was doing it. Still, that didn't give Bulma an excuse to fall behind. 

Vegeta hid in Bulma's car until they pulled into Capsule Corp's. driveway, where he jumped out and quickly went into the building. He waited at the main foyer for Bulma to get in, and they took a door to the right to go down a hallway and get into the family quarters.

As they were walking down the hallway, Vegeta was looking around suspiciously.

"Somethings not right." He whispered to her and they started walking slower. He looked up to the roof. "That camera wasn't there before was it?" He whispered again.

"No. What the hell is going on?" 

Vegeta looked up in time to see a heavily armed shadow-man dash across the end of the hallway. 

"Fuck! Come on! I've got to get out of here! I've only got the Witchblade. It can't stand up to a heap of machine guns!" Vegeta turned around and started running as fast as he could down the way they just came. He skidded to a halt though, when three officers who were armed with many different guns, and strong armour stepped out and blocked his path. 

"Put your hands in the air Williams! You're going down!" Said one of thm triumphantly. 

Bulma suddenly ran up to them. "No! You're wrong! He's not going anywhere!" 

Vegeta got an idea. With his hands still up in the air, he unsheathed the Witchblade, while it was at knife length, and grabbed Bulma around the shoulders with his other arm, pressing the blade at her throat, and ducking down a bit so they couldn't shoot his head without the risk of hitting her. Bulma caught on and pretended to panic. Vegeta hid behind her and made her move a bit closer. 

"Now. I suggest you drop your weapons boys, and go sit in the corner while I escape."

They slowly did as they were told and held their hands up and went over to the corner. Vegeta started making his way out with Bulma as his hostage.

"NOT SO FAST WILLIAMS! You're not going anywhere! You're surrounded." Said a familiar voice behind him.

The other officers in the corner grabbed new weapons and started moving step by step towards him, which made him press the blade tighter against Bulma's throat, making her cough. 

Vegeta looked behind him. It was one of the Superintendants from Scarlet Lake who had gotten great amusement out of taunting him.

"Nice to see you too Nelson." Vegeta gave a little mock salute.

"Cut the crap Williams. What I want to know, is who is this 'Morpho' chick you've been telling us about?" 

Vegeta smirked. "I won't tell until you catch me. And even then I might not. So shove it up your hairy arse." 

"Oh very funny. I suppose you think that hilarious." 

"I do actually. I bet if you shaved off all your arse hairs you could make a decent toupee, not that lame excuse for a dead rat you have on now." He laughed. Bulma snorted a bit too, he did look like he had a dead rat on his head.

The Superintendant's face got red in anger and embarrassment. 

"How did you know I was going to be here Nelson?"

"Oh. Miss Brief's little friends tipped us off."

Bulma's mouth dropped open as Juu and Chi-Chi came walking down the hall. They gave her appologetic glances. Bulma just glared at them.

"How could you?! I though we were friends!" She cried.

Vegeta glared at them too, making them shrink back. "I never trusted them anyway." _'I have to do something!'_

Vegeta inched his way back towards the front doors of the building. Bulma could feel his heart rate quicken, and his hands were starting to shake. He was starting to lose his nerve. She bent her head up so she could see him better.

"It's okay Vegeta. Just calm down. You're never going to get out of here if you panic." She whispered so only he could hear. His shaking seemed to lessen slightly and he pulled her closer to his body. His head was pushed up against the back of her neck, and a bit to the left side, and she could feel his ragged breathing on her skin. 

She reached her left hand across her waist and grabbed his hand, holding it against her, and reached up with her right and took hold of the Witchblade. She felt a tingle run through her body, and she didn't know whether it was from the Witchblade itself, or whether it was from the knowledge of how many people's blood it had spilt.

It turns out that touching the blade was a bad idea, because the Icelbade, with a mind of it's own, sprung to life at the contact with the Witchblade, and it revealed itself. Vegeta laughed nervously.

"Well. That answers your question I think." 

Bulma laughed and pulled herself from his grasp, letting the Iceblade down to sword length, and watching it morph a bit, so it came out of the glove like a fencing sword – straight in the middle of the rounded handguard. Her fist was still inside the glove, and the base of blade, with a handle of course, was inside the glove as well so she could hang onto it. The same thing happened to Vegeta's glove at sword length. He looked at her strangely.

"I think it's time we showed them what we can do." Bulma's head was turned back towards him, and suddenly, silver armour covered her body, making Vegeta gasp.

"What……"

"I kinda found this out when I was bored and had nothing to do while you were away." 

The armour was different from Vegeta's. It was suited to fit a female's body. The helmet was more triangular than his - it didn't quite mould to her head as well. It wrapped around from the back, and it did leave some skin exposed on her neck. It had a ridge going down the front, and two eyeholes, and instead of the corrogated iron look that Vegeta had, it had holes for air to get in. She had leg, arms, and body armour, and it was joined together with thick leather. The groin didn't have as much protection, because it was made out of that leather and some buckles. Due to the fact that it was like that, it gave her a wider range of movement than Vegeta, and the armour was lighter, which allowed her to move faster, yet it couldn't stand up to missile fire as well as Vegeta's could. But even so, she look a formidable opponent.

Vegeta nodded at her approvingly, and flexed his muscles, making his armour appear. His blade went down to the sword length, and he stepped up to stand near her. The officers looked at each other in fright, and shakily raised their guns. They both stepped back into fighting stances, and the officers began to fire. The bullets hit the armour and made little clanging sounds, created sparks, and were deflected off the armour, not affecting the wearers at all. 

Bulma took the men who they first came across, who were still in the corner. She swung the blade and it sliced the end off one of the guns. Then, taking the blade back in the opposite direction, she beheaded him. His head went flying off to the side and hit on of the other men in the chest, making him jump back and get sprayed with the blood. 

Vegeta on the other hand, was quite bored with the amout of resistance he was receiving. Nelson had backed off and was standing behind the other men as one at a time they stupidly shot at him, and Vegeta was just walking closer to them, using his sword to delfect a lot of the bullets. He slashed the men as he got close enough, killing them easily. 

Bulma had finished with the three men, and calmly walked over to Vegeta to see how he was fairing. Personally, she would have thought they would have put up more of a fight. So she turned around and went to sit down on the seat, crossing her legs and draping her arms over the back of it, as best she could with armour on.

Vegeta was down to the last man: Superintendant Nelson. He walked up to him and slashed his thigh, making him drop to the ground.

He laughed evily and stabbed his blade through Nelson's head and went back out to the foyer to see 3 decapitated bodies and Bulma just lounging around on the chair. He shook his head in amusement. 

"You stay here. I'm leaving. I'm sure you parents can do something about this. Just wash up and pretend you were in your room the whole time." Vegeta told her after removing his helmet. Now that he only had one blade he could take the helmet off physically, and not just by thinking. 

"Okay. Bye 'Geta." Bulma gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and watched him as he ran out of the building and into the forest. It was the same forest as her holiday house was in, except that it was on the other side of the large forest, and on the other side of a huge mountain. Vegeta could easily navigate his way to the holiday house from here. 

Snapping out of her daze, she morphed out of her armour and ran upstairs to her private bathroom to change and take a bath – just to make it seem more convincing that she was there the whole time, when she remembered that Juu and Chi Chi hadn't been accounted for. She bounded down the steps to see they were just about to sneak away.

"Not so fast. If you don't want me to shove this blade up you arses then I suggest you come with me." They growled but allowed themselves to follow Bulma's directions down into her lab. She grabbed a spray bottle from the shelf. "Now this is my special formula that erases memories. I'll only give you a bit of a squirt so you'll forget that we know Vegeta and you won't remember that I'm Morpho." 

Bulma sprayed a little bit on their faces and watched them sneeze as they forgot what had happened.

"Hey thanks for coming over you guys. I really appreciate the help you gave me with cleaning this place up." She lied. "I really wish you didn't have to leave, but I understand. Oh. Don't forget to use the back door. Remember dad is doing a bit of work there, and he doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

Juu and Chi Chi nodded their head in confusion. They couldn't remember any of these things that Bulma was talking about.

"Can you give these two pills to Goku and Krillin? They are this thing I'm working on. It's supposed to increase intelligence, and I need someone who has next to none, no offence of course. I just need to see if it works." She lied again and gave them the two pills which were actually another version of the memory eraser. "Make sure they get them right away. I need the results quickly." 

The two confused girls nodded and Bulma escorted them out the back door. She sighed loudly and went up to continue her bath. 

(A/N: Just in case you are confused, Bulma was in the bath before when she remembered that she hadn't seen Juu and Chi Chi, so she got some fresh clothes and put them on before going downstairs.) 

While she was getting her clothes back on, she heard a scream. She ran downstairs, knowing it was because of the scene her and Vegeta had created.

"BULMA! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO LET THAT MAN INTO THE HOUSE! LOOK WHAT HE'S DONE! KILLED ALL THESE POLICEMEN!" Her father yelled over the body of her unconcious mother. 

Bulma pretended to be horrified. "H-How could he?" She squeaked and faked passing out. She heard her father call more police and request ambulances. She opened her eyes a bit, careful to listen if her father was still in the room, and then had a bit of a look around. Next to her hand, almost in a pool of blood, was a note. She tilted it up enough so she could read it.

These 3 men courtesy of morpho. The rest are from me. Who'd have guessed eh? Lovely bloodbath. Our specialty.

The Reaper & Morpho

In a way, Bulma felt special that Vegeta had given her that consideration. Perhaps he wasn't as distant as she first thought. After a bit longer, she pretended she was waking up and her father rushed over to her. The police had arrived a few minutes ago. They wanted to question her, but her father told them she was up in her room and wouldn't have heard much. Bulma said she heard gunshots, but she thought it was her mother watching those horror movies she enjoyed, so the police let her go. 

Again, Bulma never saw Vegeta for a few weeks. He needed time to cool off and hide. He did come back eventually, or more like he met her somewhere. He took her on a few more kills, leaving about a wekk in between. He also did some on his own. He knew he was getting a bit cocky with putting more than two people in one week. That's how most seemigly successful serial killers get caught. Thinking they can get away with anything. 

Lately, he felt as if he needed to draw blood from someone, to be covered in the sticky red liquid, to rid the city of another inhabitant. He needed to feel the rush he always felt when another one went down. But now he needed to kill more to feel that way. It was like he was becoming used to it like it was just another dull, mundane activity. 

Everything seemed to be getting on Bulma's nerves. Even the birds who chirped in the mornings. She felt like her head would explode. So she bought a nice house away from the city, where it was nice and peaceful, and told Vegeta about it the next time she saw him.

However, her parents told her that there would be a large officer staying with her, because they were worried that Vegeta would turn on her and try to get her next. Too late for that. But he was back to normal now, or that's what she told herself. Bulma reluctantly agreed. When the big man (aka Damien Carbine) was asleep, she snuck out to meet Vegeta told him about it, and then they had a little "fun", which is also know as a roll in the hay, because they were meeting at a large haystack to conceal them from view. 

Vegeta picked Bulma up and sat her on a pile of haybales, after using his jacket to stop the hay from pricking into their skin. He climbed up onto there with her and they lay down on his jacket. His warm hands brushed against her skin as he slowly pulled down her pyjama pants.

"How long can you be out here for?" His voice was muffled against her neck.

"Well Damien is sleeping. For a big guy he's a pretty light sleeper."

"Hmmm. Guess well have to make it quick then." Vegeta nibbled on her earlobe making her moan. 

When he took off her pyjama pants he found she was wearing nothing underneath. "So you were planning on this huh?" He laughed.

Bulma nodded and pulled him down for a kiss. He unbuttoned her top, leaving her chest exposed. "You make this so much easier for me. So kind." She was wearing no bra either.

His mouth latched onto one nipple, and he sucked on it, making it harden, and then repeated it to the next one, making sure the unattended one would receive attention from his hand. He trailed quick kisses down her stomach. He deliberately missed the spot where she wanted the most attention, and lifted her leg up, kneeling down, and starting at her ankle, he kissed the inside of her leg, all the way up to her thigh, repeating the same with the other one. 

He rolled down his jumpsuit, getting out of it until he was just in his boxers and shirt, not to forget the ID tag. He pulled off his boxers to reveal his erect member. Bulma sat up and wraped one arm around his neck while she kissed him and stroked his throbbing length with the other hand.

The full moon high in the sky gave them plenty of light to see by, and it highlighted their figures, giving them an ethereal glow, making them seem like a god and goddess. 

After a while Vegeta stopped her, and he let her lay back down on the jacket, and he started giving her pleasure with his hand as well. After she had a release, he took his fingers out of her and licked them clean. 

"Mmmm. Yum." He chuckled, while Bulma arched her back, wanting more.

"Time to start the real fun. We've spent too much time with this already."

Vegeta pushed himself into her, delighting in hearing her moan. He lifted her left leg up over his shoulder and began thrusting. He gripped her hips tightly and turned his head so he could kiss the inside of her thigh. 

As Vegeta promised, it was quick - about 10 minutes, yet they still got their release. Bulma didn't even think he knew the meaning of a quickie from all the other times she'd slept with him. Vegeta put his boxers on while Bulma just lay there panting on her back with her legs still open from the way he'd left them. He buttoned up her top for her and put her pants back on, seeing as she didn't seem to be wanting to move.

Vegeta laughed. "Tired already little one? Must be getting unfit. Last time I checked you were able to go for hours." Vegeta had crawled over the top of her almost naked form and purred into her ear. Bulma reached up and slipped a hand up inside the bottom of his shirt and ran her fingernails over his abdominal muscles. 

"Don't start talking dirty, or I'll never get back to the house." She purred back at him.

Bulma could hardly see his face because the moonlight was behind him, and it only outlined some of his regal features. 

"Never get back there huh? I wouldn't mind that at all. I think we could both use a bit of stress relief."

She could feel the heat radiating from his body, and his warm breath on her lips as he leaned down and ran his tounge over her bottom one. Bulma moaned. His dog tag dangled near her chin as he looked down on her, yet she didn't mind. 

"Come on. You'd better get back before I get the sudden urge to play policeman and give you a full body cavity search." He playfully growled with a little smirk.

Bulma reached down and latched onto him with her hand. She had gotten the Iceblade out, and was digging its clawed fingers into a certain weak point on his body, making him shudder and wince while groaning in a high-pitched tone.

"Don't count on it Veggie." Bulma kissed him on the nose and let him go, driving her fist into his stomach, making him cough and roll off her, holding the place where she hit him.

"Nnnngggg……I love it when you get all violent like that." He moaned, half in pain and half aroused. 

Bulma jumped down from the haystack, and brushed the few loose bits of it that had caught in her hair. The Iceblade went back to its bracelet form. She looked up to see Vegeta was leaning over the haybales, one arm over the edge. She assumed that the other was holding his new sore spot. He reached down with his unoccupied hand and placed it at the back of her neck, caressing the base of her skull with his thumb. He moved forward a bit and leaned down further so he could place a kiss on her lips. 

Bulma wondered why he was being so tender at this time, when he was acting like an animal in heat before. Then, Vegeta actually smiled before giving her another kiss, and slipping back up to where she couldn't see him. The next thing she knew, a huge black panther with ice-blue eyes lept off the top of the haystack, right over the top of her. It turned back and gave her a quick glance, before rushing off across the open field and into the forest. 

__

'Typical. Trust him to get the cool, non-bulky animal.'

~*~*~*~

Bulma opened the door to her house as quietly as she could. Her back was turned as she closed the door, trying to make as little sound as possible, because she hand found out that this particular door makes a lot of noise when it shut.

"I was wondering when you were going to get back." came a deep voice from behind her.

Bulma spun around in fright, and was horrified to see that Damien was standing there with no clothes on. He held a beer bottle in his hand, but dropped it when he started coming towards her. 

"You've been a naughty girl sneaking out like that. I guess I'll have to punish you, and I'll get a bit of fun out of it too." He slurred, pressing himself up against her and holding her arms tightly. If this was Vegeta saying these things to her she would have given herself to him, but this man was disgusting, and made her want to puke, mainly because he had an aweful hairy body, not to mention the fact he was nude and drunk.

She squealed and tried to pull herself away from him, to no avail. So she dug her fingernails into his hands, but all that did was make him pull back, and rip the bracelet off her wrist, which Bulma didn't notice at the time. Damien raised a meaty hand above his head and hit her across the neck making her dazed and unable to respond. He threw her over his shoulder and took her back to his room. 

He laid the blue-haired woman down on the bed, and started ripping her clothes off, leaving her with scratch marks, mainly on her chest and around her waist. Bulma tried to fight off the cloudly haze that was swirling around in her head. She could feel him doing these things to her, yet she was powerless to stop him. 

"You don't know how long I've waited to fuck you. I wanted you right from the start. But no. You had to go ruin it all. If you won't accept me willingly, then I'll have to find other methods. No ones going to save you. They can't hear you scream." Damien kissed her roughly on the lips and forced his tounge in her mouth. She could taste the alcohol coating his tounge, and she nearly threw up again as he pushed it a bit too far down her throat. 

Bulma tried to move, but it wasn't working. She felt as if she would pass out any second. She could't let that happen, it would only make things easier for him. She could feel herself getting stronger, and she tried to push him off. Damien noticed this, and hit her in the face, opening up a gash over her eyebrow, and her head fell to the side as she slipped into unconciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh come on! I know I'm evil. Leaving it at a place like that. *waits for a few seconds* ………………………MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!……Ahem……Sorry, couldn't resist. 

Will Bulma be raped? Will she manage to save herself? Or will Vegeta come to her rescue? Tune in and find out on the next episode of DRAGONBALL Z!!!………Ooops!! I meant……Tune in and find out in the next chapter of IN THE ARMS OF A KILLER!!! …………Coming, when you give me more reviews.

Additionally, you'll also receive a bonus of my rantings and bad imitations of announcers voices ABSOLUTELY FREE! Now isn't that a bargain?!. *flashes a cheesey smile and gives the thumbs up* 

P.S. The reason Nappa isn't really aging is because he uses Vegeta's blood and injects it into himself, and it has the power to only make him age only a couple of years after every 5 or ten. You figure it out, cos I can't be bothered, but he's like 3 or 4 years older than Vegeta, but Vegeta ages more slowly than him because he is a bladeweilder. 

And Vegeta can only morph into an animal if he has the Witchblade. But they took it from him when they caught him, so no morphing for him. =P Hope that answers everything!! 

READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Blood Does Taste Good When It's Fresh

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In The Arms Of a Killer

****

CHAPTER 9

Bulma tried to move, but it wasn't working. She felt as if she would pass out any second. She couldn't let that happen, it would only make things easier for him. She could feel herself getting stronger, and she tried to push him off. Damien noticed this, and hit her in the face, opening up a gash over her eyebrow, and her head fell to the side as she slipped into unconciousness.

Now that she was out, Damien found it a lot easier. Due to his drunken state, he acted quite stupidly. He got up off the bed and began dancing, pretending that she was awake and wanting him, and that he was doing a little strip show, except for the fact he had no clothes on already. Finally he ceased his strange movements and stared at her. 

He stood at the end of the bed and ran his hand up her soft thigh. He found some newly formed bruises there. He wasn't drunk enough to let these pass un-noticed. They looked like bruises like someone was gripping her tightly. How dare someone touch his woman! Or that's what he thought anyway.

Damien got onto the bed and sat over the top of Bulma, straddling the unconscious woman. He ran his thumb over her nipple and squeezed her breast roughly, and he leaned down to kiss her again. Her head flopped to the side and in the dim light coming from the doorway, he could see she had something on her neck too. He flicked on his bedside lamp, squinting at its sudden brightness, and had a closer look at her neck. It was a hickie. She had been with someone. Although he couldn't tell whether she was willing or not. 

All rational thoughts left the man's mind. She must have been cheating on him! "You damn little bitch! After everything I did for you! How could you? Who was it?!" The drunken man got no reply.

"Oh so it's gunna be like that is it? Well I'll make you scream. Yuck! I can even smell 'im on you!" Damien moved a bit closer to her neck and sniffed again. That scent was rather familiar. He knew it was a man, but who? 

Damien had worked part-time as a prison guard, and had had a lot of contact with Vegeta. He was the one who had suggested they put him in solitary, after he killed Gus and put the other two in hospital. Suddenly it clicked.

It was Vegeta who she was with. Damien brought his hand up and slapped her across the face, making her cheek red, and he kept hitting her until her face was bleeding quite a bit.She had gashes on her forehead and cheeks, and a trickle of blood down the side of her mouth. No doubt here would be bruises under the blood as well. Bulma moaned. Even in her unconscious state her head was killing her.

Damien decided that was enough and placed his tip at her entrance. He would have thrust into her then, except he felt something slither down his back. Well it was more like a couple of things. Suddenly, there was a tearing and burning sensation down his back, and he yelled. It came in fiery streaks. He felt as if he had cut himself with a knife. _A knife_. That's when he remembered she had just been with Vegeta.

He turned around to see a huge black panther behind him, it's eyes boring into him and it's teeth bared. He could hear it's growl coming from deep within it's throat. He gave a yell, but he moved nowhere, its eyes held him in place. 

Damien could feel the blood pouring out of the open wounds on his back, and took a quick glance behind him to see that Bulma was getting covered in it. The huge male cat swiped its paw across his face, leaving more big gashes. Damien could not see out of one eye now. The burning pain was in his head now too, and his vision was getting fuzzy. He suspected he had a concussion. In reality, he was only a little buzzed from the alcohol, but only enough to make him feel a little woozy, the concussion worsened it slightly. 

The panther anvaced towards him, and it opened its mouth.

"No-one touches my girl."

The next thing Damien knew, everything went red, and faded into black.

~*~*~*~

Bulma awoke to an excruciatingly painful throb in her head. She moaned and rasied a hand to her face, and was shocked to see it was covered in blood. She sat upright, and realized she was naked and totally drenched in blood. Bulma remembered what had happened. Damien had tried to rape her. She looked on her body for the wounds that were creating the blood, yet she couldn't find any, except for the ones on her face. 

Tears started streaming down her face as she thought she had been raped. She got up off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, failing to notice there was no pain except for the one in her head. She slammed the door shut and dropped down in front of the toilet, vomiting into the bowl and relieving her stomach of its contents. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and flushed the toilet. She went over to the sink and put the plug in, turned the taps on and waited for the water to fill it up. When it was, she scooped the water in her hands and splashed it on her face, wincing as it stung her wounds. Bulma wasn't game enough to look in the mirror just yet. 

She looked at the bloodied water and let it drain away, and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste to rid her mouth of the horrible taste. She let her hands rest on the edges of the basin, and she just stared straight down into it, the tears falling from her cheeks as she sobbed. 

Bulma looked up into the mirror to find her face bruised, cut and swollen. She shook her head and looked back down, as if it was just a figment of her imagaination. Then she had another look, just to double check that this wasn't some freaky dream. But what she saw scared her more than anything. A dark figure darted across the back of the bathroom behind her. She spun around to see no-one. It was then she remembered her weapon. Bulma concentrated. Nothing. The Iceblade wasn't working. She looked at her wrist. It had been removed. No weapon for her after all. 

Bulma whimpered. She'd have to face whoever it was alone. She snuck to the door and opened it. She went out of the room; her hands held across her chest as if they would add some warmth and protection. She moved steathily back into Damien's bedroom, and the dark figure jumped out at her and grabbed her arms. Bulma screamed as loud as she could and kicked and struggled, yet the person didn't let go.

It seeemed to be telling her to calm down. It grabbed her head and forced her to look at it. At first nothing registered in her brain except the need to escape. The figure was whispering soothing words to her and it drew her into it's chest.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. It's only me. I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay." Vegeta tightened his grip on her as he lowered her to the ground, kissing her on the head as she shivered in shock, her brain half trying to process that he wasn't hurting her and the other half telling her to get away. She was slowly calming down as her body and mind grew accustomed to the warm, familiar embrace that offered her comfort.

Vegeta looked down on her and she finally realized who it was. She wrapped her arms around his neck while she bawled into his shoulder.

"V-Vegeta! Damien……H-He……"

"Quiet Bulma. He did nothing except give you those cuts and cover you in his own blood. I killed him. Don't worry. It's all over. I'm here now." 

Bulma's laboured breathing was choked with her crying. Vegeta picked her up; Bulma was just drooping in his arms, and he took her to her own bedroom. They sat on the floor and Vegeta let Bulma lay in his arms. He hoped that this more comfortable setting would help.

"You okay now?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. 

Bulma nodded. "I t-think so." She stuttered. "What d-did you do to D-Damien?"

"I was in the panther form when I came back. So it looks like he's been attacked and eaten by a wild animal."

Bulma looked at him in disbelief.

"What? I was hungry! The only thing I didn't like was when all his hair got caught in my fangs. That was gross."

She nearly threw up again. "Where is he? What did you do with him?"

"He's on the bed where I left him. You mean you didn't see him? He was laying right next to you with his guts practically in your hand. That's why you have so much blood on you." Vegeta stated.

Bulma simply passed out.

"Hmmm. I'd better clean some of these wounds."

~*~*~*~

When Bulma awoke _again_, she found Vegeta was putting some ointment on her cuts, and some ice on her bruises. She noticed that she was still covered in blood, and that she was cold sitting here on the floor. After Vegeta was done, Bulma got up and was heading for the shower, but Vegeta pulled her back against his warm body, leaving a large smudge of blood on his jumpsuit – not that it wasn't bloody already anyway.

"Vegeta what are you doing? I wanna take a shower." she whined.

Her ran his hands down her body, that was slick with blood. Vegeta held her head and kissed her softly, sucking on her bottom lip and soothing the burning mark there. It was the only one he hadn't put anything on, because the stuff he was using was poisonous if ingested. 

He ran his hands back down to her hips, and begn lapping at the blood on her neck. When Bulma moaned and titled her head back, he knew that was an invitation to go on. He picked her up and took her into Damien's room, and kicked the half-eaten body off the bed. He lay Bulma down on the blood-stained sheets, and proceeded to gently caress her blood-soaked body. 

He licked the red liquid off her breasts, coating his tounge in it. Bulma arched her back and pushed her chest out to him more. She grabbed the top of his jumpsuit and pulled it down, so he got the idea, and he got off the bed and took all his clothes off. He lay back on top of her, and groaned. The blood was making them slippery, and felt good against their bare skin. Vegeta wished he'd thought of this before.

Vegeta ran a hand up her inside thigh and slipped it into her. He went a bit lower and parted her thighs a bit more so he could fit his head in too. He began sucking and nibbling on the hidden bud, making her moan loudly and scream his name. When he was done there, he let Bulma taste herself and the blood on his fingers. 

"I guess you were right. Blood does taste good when it's fresh." Bulma observed. She lay her head back on the pillow and waited for Vegeta to continue. He sat between her legs, just staring at her, running his eyes over her body. 

Hr growled in arousal as his nostrils flared, talking in hers and the blood's scent. He wanted to jump on her and take her roughly right there, but he knew he'd have to be gentle, especially after the beating she just got. 

He crawled back over the top of her, on his hands and knees, and lowered his head so he could whisper in her ear.

"You have no idea how appealing you look with all that blood on you onna. So sexy. You make me want to take you over and over again, until you can't scream any more. But I know I can't. You test my patience and control, and that what I like about you. No woman has done that to me before." He huskily growled.

Yeah? Well you are a fucking horndog, but I don't mind." She purred back. Vegeta smirked and rolled them over so she was on top. Bulma lifted herself up and sheathed him inside her.

She began the simple movement, and after about an hour , she started to get tired, and let Vegeta take over. He rolled them back over and thrust into her, being careful not to grip her hips too hard, as he found he had left bruises there the last time.

When they were done, Vegeta lay on top of her. Just then the phone rang. Bulma picked it up, wondering who it could be.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bulma. It's Chi Chi. Sorry to call you so late, but we wanted to give you the results of those pills you told us to give Goku and Krillin. They didn't work. Goku still can't figure out the answer to 6 x 8, and Krillin's telling even stupider jokes than he was before."

Bulma laughed. "That's okay Chi. I had the feeling they wouldn't work anyway. I'm just giving up on them. If they did work, then they could turn out dangerous anyway if they got into the wrong hands."

"Okay. I'll see you later then? You sound tired."

"Yeah, I am. I've been doing strenuous exercises." She winked at Vegeta.

"Okay then. Talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye." Bulma hung up the phone.

They lay there in the pool of blood, until Vegeta leaned over the side of the bed where he had kicked the body. She wondered what he was doing, until he came up with a chunk of flesh. It was all bloody and looked like raw pulverized steak. Bulma tried to get away from him, but he held her firmly in place. 

"It tastes good. Try some." He offered, and took a bite out of it; a trickle of blood ran down his chin. Bulma shook her head vigorously. 

"Come on. Not chicken are you?" He teased.

"Not. And I'm not a cannibal either."

Vegeta looked at her with his version of puppy dog eyes. 

Bulma easily caved. "Fine. I'll try a _little_ bit." She held up her fingers to indicate how much, and Vegeta bit a piece off, kissing her at the same time as pushing the flesh in with his tounge. Bulma gagged at first, but became accustomed to it. She swallowed.

"If I have to ever do that again……Make sure you cook it first. That's the last and only time I'm eating raw meat." Bulma made a disgusted face, while Vegeta shrugged and ate the rest of the meat in his hand. 

They got up and went to the bathroom, and had a shower, for once not doing anything but washing each other, and Bulma changed into some new clothes, making sure that Vegeta incinerated the pyjamas that Damien had ripped off her.

Vegeta put his jumpsuit back on and Bulma called the police and told them a wild animal had come in and attacked Damien. They said it would take them about 15 minutes to get there, and that she shouldn't panic, and also that she should lock her doors, just in case it came back. Bulma stood at the door watching Vegeta leave. 

~*~*~*~

After the police and forensic squads had left, the detective in charge told her that they would get some lab results from things found at the scene, especially since they saw she was all cut up, but definitely not from an animal. They wanted to know who or what it was from, but Bulma wouldn't tell them. 

"You seem to have been in contact with a lot of officers who have died lately."

"Oh? Yeah. I know. Weird huh?" She nervously laughed.

"We found this in the hallway. Is this yours?" The detective, who just happened to be the one who questioned her some time ago, held up a familiar bracelet with a big blue sapphire in it. Bulma quickly took it off him and snapped it onto her wrist.

"Yes! Thanks! I've been wondering where it got to!" She grinned at him, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Well I have to go now. I doubt we'll be sending any more men to protect you. They seem to all end in grisly fates." 

"That's okay. I never like Damien anyway. He was creepy. And besides, I don't think my guy is very happy about having a bunch of police hanging around me."

"Really? Who is 'your guy'? I'd like to have a word with him."

"Ummm. You can't. I don't know where he is. He disappears for ages and comes for a visit sometimes."

"It's Vegeta isn't it?" 

Bulma looked around with wide eyes. "No! What makes you think that?!"

"Well, he's always bragging about you in the letters he send us, saying how he's already 'got you'. At first we thought he meant that he'd killed you, but we can see now that he hasn't. Tell me the truth. Does he contact you?"

"Well……Yeah……" Bulma was unsure whether she should answer his questions.

"Was Vegeta here tonight?" 

"I……I……Wait a second. I don't have to answer anything. I know my rights. I don't have to say anything I don't want to."

"So I take that as a yes, and I assume you are protecting him. Stay in contact with us Miss Briefs. I don't want you leaving town. I suggest that you stay away from him. He's a dangerous man. You may think he's the best guy you'll ever meet, but I know the true being that lies beneath his good looks. He's the damn devil himself, and he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Your telling me this? I'm the one who screwed him." She sniffed. "I have him eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I could just about make him do anything."

"Hn. Well let's see if you can get him to walk back into prison. I doubt he'd do that."

"Well of course I wouldn't make him go that far. Besides, I don't want him to go back there."

"What I don't understand is why he's slept with you, but not killed you."

"Like I said, I have him eating out of the palm of my hand. He comes back to me all the time. Oh and don't think you can send your little men to follow me either, or I'll sue." She snobbily replied.

"Yeah you do that. Put them all out of their jobs. It'll make my life easier." Came a deep, scratchy voice from off to the side. Bulma and Jack turned to face than man who was there. Their eyes nearly bugged out as they saw it was Vegeta in his bloody jumpsuit.

"Vegeta! What the fuck are you doing here?! You'll get caught!" Bulma screamed.

Jack unholstered his gun and pointed it at the Reaper. "I'm only going to say this once. Lay down on the ground with your hands behind your head."

Vegeta walked closer and grabbed the gun, ripping it out of the stunned man's grasp.

"No. I don't think I will. I know you need me alive. So you aren't going to kill me. I know everyone wants my death to be public. They want capital punishment. Bulma? Have you got any thick rope?" 

"Yeah. In the garage. Why?" 

"Go get it for me."

"Okay." Bulma went off to fetch the rope. 

Vegeta tucked the gun inside his jumpsuit, and the Witchblade turned into its gloved form. He let the knife-length blade pop out from a point on his wrist, and he made a show of touching it and pacing, trying to make the detective feel uncomfortable. It was working.

In all of Jack's career, he never thought he'd get a chance to meet face to face with the mighty Reaper himself, unless he was in custody. There were a few questions he had wanted to ask him though.

"So umm……Why did you decide to get an accomplice?"

"What's it to you?"

"Curiosity."

"At first I didn't decide. I just had to accept."

"What? Is this Morpho chick blackmailing you or something?"

"No. We simply had an agreement, that I quite enjoy actually." Vegeta laughed.

Soon Bulma came back, and they went into the kitchen where Vegeta tied Jack securely to a chair. 

"Now. What am I going to do with you?" He asked, more to himself than anything.

"God. I am going to get in so much trouble for you doing this Vegeta. You can't kill him because they'll think it's me, and you can't let him go because they'll try to get me then too." Bulma whined. 

"Miss Briefs, as far as I know, the only thing that you'll be charged for is helping a known criminal. I'm sure you'll have no troble in paying the fines. But there is no way he'll be spared. You are going to get capital punishment Vegeta. I know that for sure." 

Vegeta just shrugged. "Gotta catch me first. And as I see, you Jack, are the one who is caught."

"You just think you are real smart don't you? Fucking bullshit. You and that piece of junk Witchblade. How the fuck did you get that thing anyway?" Jack snarled.

"My my. Quite a temper you have there Jacky. You need to take anger management classes I think." Vegeta laughed in a superior way. He sat down on the kitchen table and examined the clawed fingers of the armour glove. 

"_Me_? I think it should be the other way round. You need fucking help! You fucking bastard! Scott was my nephew!" Jack's face was getting redder by the second.

Vegeta raised a hand to his mouth in fake surprise. "Oh no! What have I done! I killed your nephew!" He sarcastically replied. "Now why doesn't that bother me?" His voice changed to a growl that came from deep within his throat. 

The only light came in from the hallway, and it cast a light on on side of his face, yet left the other half completely in the dark. The only thing you could see was his eye shining brightly. 

(A/N: I have a picture of this too.)

Vegeta hopped off the table, his boots clunking heavily on the wooden flooring. He went over and sat on Jack's lap, leaving his legs hanging over each side, much the same how Bulma liked to sit on him. 

"You know, I never really liked you much. You are too much of an idiotic retard. You think you are smart enough to capture me. Well you are wrong. The only person who has any part of me under their influence is Bulma. But she isn't going to help you." Vegeta shook his head. "I'll leave you alive though. I'm not going to kill you. It's much more fun to see you in pain. I'll break you. You can count on it Jacky."

Being the mindgame master he is, Vegeta made sure to keep his voice low, calm and deep, while also making it scratchy. He held each side of the man's head, and kissed him roughly on the forehad, and then patted his cheek. 

"I suggest you sleep a bit now. Because in the morning, I'm gunna have the time of my life. Police torture! Mmm! I love it!" He growled loudly, yet sadistically. 

Bulma stood watching in a stunned stupor. She wondered what he was going to do to the man to break him. Vegeta went over to the fridge and rummaged through it, the light inside outlined his reflection.

"It's a pity your boys had to take the body away. I'm still hungry. I just wished the guy would have been kind enough to shave. All those hairs were disgusting! Not to mention annoying." Vegeta made a funny face as he took out two cans of coke and some indredients to make a sandwich. 

"You want one?" He asked Bulma. 

"Nah. I'll just have the coke and a carrot. I'm not too hungry."

Vegeta nodded and passed her the can of coke. He got out the multi-grain bread and put all the things on it: shaved ham, swiss cheese, lettuce and grated carrot. He gave the rest of the carrot to Bulma, and she munched on it. Vegeta went back over with his sandwich and sat at the table in the darkness. It didn't take long for him to finish the first half. He took a bite out of the other side.

Vegeta leaned forward into the light and held out his sandwich to the tied up officer. "I'm sorry. How rude of me. Would you like some?" He laughed, waving it in the guy's face.

Jack scrunched his nose up. "You're a sick bastard." He spat.

"Okay. A simple no would have sufficed." Vegeta took another bite and a mouthfull of coke. When he had finished he got up and walked around to the other side, and sat on the table near Bulma. She moved her chair closer and rested her head in his lap, wrapping her arms around him.

"Mmmmm. I'm tired 'Geta." She yawned.

"You call him_'Geta_?" Jack laughed.

"Shut it. You tell anyone that and I'll make it so painful for you, you won't even be able to scream." He breathed. 

"Okay! Okay! You've made your point. I just thought you'd be the last person on earth with a pet name." Jack tried to hold his sniggering in.

Vegeta looked down at the girl whose head was in his lap. He touched her arm, yet she didn't move. She must have fallen asleep. He pushed the hair out of her face and then ran his hand along the top of her head, like she was a cat, and he was patting her. Jack watched all this with interest. It looked like he did care after all. The heartless Reaper wasn't as tough as he thought he was.

Bulma smiled in her sleep and nuzzled her head into his lap further, making a slight smile visible on Vegeta's face. He lifted her arms up and slipped off the table, getting under her so he could lift her up into his arms. She drooped, but soon re-adjusted and snuggled into his chest, warming both their bodies. He sat down on the chair with her in his arms, and held her close to him, completely forgetting Jack was still there. 

Bulma yawned and an arm came up and snaked around his neck as she cuddled closer; an even bigger smile on her face. 

Jack watched the couple in silence, not wanting to break the mood, even though he hated this man. Hated him, yet this scene seemed so right. Apart from the fact he shouldn't be there and he was tied up in a chair. Vegeta yawned, he was ready to fall asleep. But he couldn't right here. He stood up again, and went into another room, coming back without Bulma. He displayed his strength by picking Jack and the chair up, without straining once, and took them into the loungeroom where he had placed Bulma on an armchair. He sat Jack off to the side and went back to turn off all the lights, leaving a lava lamp glowing on the table, which illuminated the room in its soft glow. 

He went back to Bulma and sat with her like he was doing in the kitchen. Vegeta snuggled up to her, and gave her a light kiss on the lips before drifting off to sleep as well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I think that'll do for this chap. I really haven't much to say except for the fact I have come to a conclusion. And that is: You people seem to not like horror stories, and I had barely any reviews, so I changed it to suspense, and what do you know?! I have more reviews in a couple of days than I did when I first posted it. So please, continue to review, I am glad to know that all of you who have reviewed so far have liked it, and I am grateful for any feedback about my story. But please, no hash flames for no reason, try to make them constructive, and if you are offended by the gruesome mutilation scenes, then you shouldn't be reading this fic in the first place. I hate to sound like I'm complaining all the time, but it's really annoying when I tell people that there will be scences that are offensive, yet they go ahead and say that I have gone over the top with it. Just like someone did for my last fic: Abandoned & Homeless. I told them that it had a graphic child-abuse part, but yet they went ahead and read it, and complained a tiny bit afterwards.

Anyways. Enough of my babbling……Oh wait, I said that you would receive my ramblings absolutely free in the last chapter didn't I? Oh well. I think that was enough up there. Don't forget to R&R!!! C yas! 


	10. What! What Do You Mean He's Dead!

In The Arms Of a Killer

****

CHAPTER 10

Warning: Another mutilation scene. Thanks to Mushi for helping with it. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack watched the couple in silence, not wanting to break the mood, even though he hated this man. Hated him, yet this scene seemed so right. Apart from the fact he shouldn't be there and he was tied up in a chair. Vegeta yawned, he was ready to fall asleep. But he couldn't right here. He stood up again, and went into another room, coming back without Bulma. He displayed his strength by picking Jack and the chair up, without straining once, and took them into the loungeroom where he had placed Bulma on an armchair. He sat Jack off to the side and went back to turn off all the lights, but leaving a lava lamp on the table, which illuminated the room in its soft glow. 

He went back to Bulma and sat with her like he was doing in the kitchen. Vegeta snuggled up to her, and gave her a light kiss on the lips before drifting off to sleep as well.

~*~*~*~

Vegeta woke up early – he didn't need much sleep. Bulma was still snuggled in his arms, clinging onto him, and Jack was asleep, slumped over in the chair. For the next few minutes, he sat still, grateful for the silence. He gave Bulma a little shake, and she moaned softly, slowly waking up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him. 

"What is it? Is it morning already?"

"Yes." 

Bulma sat up straighter, and stretched her arms above her head, reluctant to move from his warm embrace. She looked over to the sleeping Jack. 

"Let's leave him sleeping a bit longer. It's too early to deal with his yelling." 

Vegeta agreed with her. He waited until she got off his lap and they both stretched their muscles out, Bulma heading to the kitchen to make breakfast, and Vegeta to the bathroom. He came back to see Bulma almost done cooking it, and went in to check on Jack. He was still asleep.

He had not gotten much of a chance to check the whole place out, so he thought he'd do it now. He was passing the front door when someone knocked on it. He jumped, but quickly regained his posture and peeked through the spy hole. It was the officer from long ago, Michael Pierce, standing there nervously, and looking around as if someone was going to jump out at him. Vegeta could see the man sweating, and he smirked. He yanked open the door, and grabbed a fistful of Michael's shirt, and pulled him inside.

Vegeta slammed him up against the closed door, and Michael was about to yell but Vegeta put a hand over his mouth. The Sergeant was shaking in his boots – literally. 

"You'd better be here about William. I haven't seen you in quite a while." Vegeta growled in his face. 

"I……I……I couldn't……H-he……trial……Had a t-trial……Did-……Didn't win……C-c-capital……p-punishment……H-he's……dead…….I didn't……have t-the guts to come……until now……" Michael stuttered, breathing heavily. 

"WHAT!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WILLIAM'S DEAD?!" Vegeta screamed, his booming voice rang throughout the house, waking Jack up and making Bulma rush to where they were to see Vegeta with the Witchblade pressing it against Michael's throat. 

"What's going on?! Why is he here?!"

"Will is dead. He got capital punishment." Vegeta informed her softly.

Bulma raised her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"I told you I would not tolerate failure you wormbaby. You're going down." He snarled.

"What are you going to do with him?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Kill him. What else?" He laughed crazily.

"NO! DON'T PLEASE!" Michael screamed as he struggled to get out of the tight grip the killer had on him. Vegeta punched him in the jaw and the man was rendered unconsious. He picked him up and flung him over his shoulder. Vegeta took him into the loungeroom and dropped him on the floor in front of Jack.

"What the hell is going on?! Why is he here?!" Jack questioned.

"He failed in his duties. He will die too." He simply stated.

Vegeta just stared at the man on the floor, clenching and unclenching his fists as he gritted his teeth. Bulma came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. She slipped her right hand into his jumpsuit and rubbed his abdominal muscles, hoping that it would help to calm or console him. She could tell that he cared about this William guy, and was trying to hide his feelings over his death. Bulma kissed the spot behind his ear while Jack watched them silently. The thing that surprised him was that he didn't push her away like he did nearly all people. Vegeta seemed to relax, and he let out breath of air, and turned around towards her. 

He lowered his head so he could rest his mouth on her neck, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. He still didn't seem to mind that Jack was there as he placed light kisses on her neck. He started nibbling on the spot underneath her ear, making her giggle. He pulled her closer to his body and chuckled while his face was buried in the junction between her shoulder and neck. Bulma playfully struggled to get away from the tickling sensation that he was creating. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to stop him from getting any closer. 

Vegeta started baby talking her, making her laugh and give up her struggle, and take fistfulls of his jumpsuit. Bulma pulled him closer and stood on her tip-toes so she could reach up and run her tounge along his bottom lip. She drew his bottom lip into her mouth and began to suck on it. 

Jack glared at the two people in front of him. He wondered how she could stand being with someone she knew had killed so many people. 

Bulma's arms snaked up around his neck, and his around her waist. Vegeta slipped his tounge into her mouth and they closed their eyes. A cough from Jack snapped them out of it. Vegeta turned away and raised a hand to his mouth, rubbing at it like there was blood there. Bulma just blushed. 

"Umm. Breakfast is ready, we should probably eat it, and tie him up if you are going to do anything." Bulma whispered to Vegeta so Jack couldn't hear the last bit. Vegeta nodded and walked off to get some more rope. Bulma just gave Jack a quick grin which quickly faded and she gave Michael a quick poke with her foot to make sure he was still out. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some plates, and piled them up with food. She took two back into the lounge, and went back to get the third. There was no point in giving Michael anything – he was going to die. Bulma took a fork and got some food on the end and began to feed Jack. He was a bit reluctant at first, but gradually accepted it. It between bites, Bulma ate some of her own food.

By that time Vegeta had come back and tied Michael to a chair as well. He went back to get his own food, and brang back some drinks. He gave Bulma hers, and nearly choked Jack by deliberately pouring too much in his mouth at once. 

When they were done, Vegeta picked Jack and his chair up and took him into the garage. He uncovered an old table from under a canvas sheet, and punched some holes through the corners. He took the gun out of his jumpsuit and gave it to Bulma. She pointed it at Jack while Vegeta undid the rope and cut it into four pieces, so he could tie Jack to the table. He threaded the rope through the new holes in the table and around his wrists and ankles. When Jack was secured down, Vegeta took the gun back off Bulma and slipped it into his jumpsuit again. He had gotten Nappa to make leather straps on the inside of the left breast of his jumpsuit, so it could hold a gun. 

Jack struggled to get out of the binding, but it didn't work. Vegeta laughed at his feeble attempts. He decided that the Witchblade was too bulky and large for the type of thing he was doing, so he asked Bulma if she had a pocket knife anywhere. He told Bulma to go get it, while he went to get Michael and bring him here. Bulma returned with the much smaller knife, and handed it to him. 

"You're like a fucking dog. Do whatever your master tells you to. You gotta be fucked up in the head to like him." The tied up cop snarled at her.

"You shouldn't talk. You're the one who is about to be fucked up." She coolly replied. Jack growled at her and glared at the both of them. Vegeta had an evil glint in his eye as he sharpened the knife. 

He watched the two people with amusement from his perch on the hood of a car. His gaze went down to the knife, and he ran his thumb over the blade, and was pleased to find a red line running along it, that opened up to let the blood seep out. Because of the powers of the Witchblade, small cuts such as this one were easy and quick to heal, while the larger ones took more time. A small green shimmer of sparkling light danced around his thumb and ran over his hand, making the skull ring glow before it disappeared. There was now no trace that the cut was ever there. 

Vegeta went over and stood by the table. It made Bulma and Jack stop their arguing. Bulma stepped back and allowed for Vegeta to get to him. He told Bulma that she should probably go. She did as she was told. 

Vegeta cut the buttons off Jack's shirt, and ripped it open. He climbed onto the table over Jack, and sat on him, again like Bulma did to him, and placed the knife against his skin tracing little lines along his chest and stomach, not cutting him, but pressing it hard enough so Jack could feel the cold hard steel of the blade. 

He was about to start cutting, but then he got an idea. Vegeta ripped off a thick strip of fabric from Jack's shirt, and tied it around his head so that the other man couldn't see; the aim of it was to create a more scary feeling, as he couldn't see what Vegeta was about to do to him. 

The large man beneath him wouldn't stop jerking around, and Vegeta couldn't work very well, so he was forced to tie his body and head down better – if Jack moved too much, then a chain around his neck would tighten. 

With this done, Vegeta proceeded to make small cuts into Jack's abdomen, making him jump, but lay as still as he could because of the chains. He used an old rag to wipe away the blood from the cuts so he could see what he was doing. When he was done, there was a picture of a skull, with the words; "_The Reaper Was Here"_, carved into him. He made other little decorations on his body, but not too deep so he wouldn't loose too much blood.

Then, Vegeta remembered something. He found some things to put in Jack's mouth so he couldn't close it, and he pulled his tounge out, so he could work on that. Vegeta used the pocket knife to make little slashes on the sensitive limb.

(A/N: Can you even call a tounge a limb? @.@ Well, it does kinda hang off you, much like some other parts of the body……)

Jack struggled, and his air was cut off by the chains and the trickles of blood flowing back into his throat. Once again, Vegeta wiped the blood away, and ripped off part of the rag to stuff in his mouth. He took out the things he used to pry his mouth open, and threw them on the floor. 

"You know Jacky, you're the second person I've deliberately left alive. You should feel honoured. I was going to let him live," Vegeta pointed over to the unconsious form slumped in the chair. "But he failed. You will be the first person to be tortured, but left alive." Vegeta huskily whispered. 

Jack spluttered a bit before trying to speak. It took him several tries with his tounge cut up, but he managed to form some words. "Why?……Why are you……such a……sadist? Why do you……do this……?" He wheezed.

Vegeta leaned over him. "Because I can……Because I get great pleasure doing this……Because it fills me with this unexplainable energy, a great feeling that nothing else can bring out in me, except for Bulma. She is the only thing that gives me this kind of a release. She has brought to life a part of me that I thought was long dead. A part of me that I hated. My emotions. But through her, I found that these emotions were not as bad as I thought. I learned to accept them. Yet this is not enough to keep me from killing. Sometimes I have no idea why I'm doing it. But it has become part of my life. And it is not something that I can easily abandon." 

Vegeta lightly slashed the soles of Jack's feet so he'd have a hard time walking. With this all done, he untied Jack and threw him to the ground. He smashed the table into bits and stacked it into a pile and incinerated it with the powers of the blade. Then he tied Jack up again and carried him back out into the loungeroom. He asked Bulma if he could keep the pocket knife for "future use" and she said yes. He cleaned it and put it in his pocket and went into the garage to deal with Michael. 

~*~*~*~

Deep cuts adorned the dead Sergeant's body. His intestines had been cut out and wrapped around his throat. An elaborate design was cut into the man's back. Obviously he had been in much pain; Bulma could tell because his screams were echoing around the house. 

Vegeta came back out and washed himself off, as well as the Witchblade. He went to find Bulma, who was in her room. He watched her in silence from the doorway. She was humming a song to herself as she stared out the window and listened to her discman. She probably used it to drown out the screaming. She was oblivious to the fact he was there. 

Vegeta quietly stepped up behind her and pulled the headphones down around her neck, startling her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. Bulma moaned and leaned into his embrace. She turned off the cd player and took the headphones off, leaving them on the window sill. 

"When are you going to get rid of them?" She asked, refering to the dead body in the garage and Jack. 

Vegeta mumbled an "I don't know", and proceeded to push her against the wall and grind his hips into hers.

"You never get tired of this do you." Bulma stated more than asked. 

He let go of her and went and laid on the bed with his hands behind his head. Bulma got the idea and came and sat on top of him. 

"We're gunna be here for a while aren't we?"

"Yeah……"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I think that will have to do. I really couldn't be bothered writing this chappie. So I cut it short. Better a good short chap than a long boring one. Anyways, I'm working on a new fic at the same time, so I might have interest for one and not the other at times, so don't worry if it's a while between updates. 

So don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Cyas!!

P.S. It probably shouldn't be too far away before I finish this fic. It's starting to repeat itself, and it's getting boring.


	11. My Little Angel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In The Arms Of a Killer

****

CHAPTER 11

He let go of her and went and laid on the bed with his hands behind his head. Bulma got the idea and came and sat on top of him. 

"We're gunna be here for a while aren't we?"

"Yeah……"

~*~*~*~

Vegeta wiped the sweat off his face in the harsh sunlight as he dragged the body to a suitable spot. He left it out in the open and went back to get Jack. With him, he left him in the middle of the road. Little did he know, was that there was someone watching. This person called the police, and told them where he was.

"Yeah. The Reaper is near Bulma's house. I think he's heading back there now. He dumped someone out in a field and another in the middle of the road." He spoke into the mobile phone. 

"No. I can't check if he's alive. Everything is too open. He'd see me. Okay. Get out here as fast as you can. 

Bye." The man hung up and chuckled to himself.

"No one's going to have Bulma if I can't." He ran a finger down the scar on his cheek. "Stupid bitch. She shouldn't have dumped me. Even so, she'll get herself killed hanging around that arsehole." 

Vegeta made it back to Bulma's house without any problems, yet he felt something was wrong. He had cleaned up and slipped back under Bulma's covers completely naked. He was gently caressing her thigh and placing light kisses on her neck, making her giggle, when he heard the first sirens. 

"Oh shit……How did they know I was here?" Vegeta bolted around the room searching for some new clothes. Bulma was sitting up in bed with the covers around her naked form. 

"What? What's going on? Why are you leaving?" 

"Are you deaf?! Can you not hear that?! It's the police!"

"It might be an ambulance."

"No. Trust me. It's the cops. I spent the last few years in prison……I think I know what a police siren sounds like. That's no ambulance." 

"Okay okay! Don't get snitchy."

Vegeta pulled on his boots. He slipped the gun into the leather straps inside his jumpsuit, and jumped out the window. Bulma held the sheets around her and went over to where he disappeared. She leaned out the window and placed her lips on his. 

"Don't get caught okay? I need you……" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's okay onna. I'll come back." Vegeta wiped the trail of moisture off her face and kissed her on the forehead, and brushing some of her hair over behind her ear. He nuzzled her neck before taking off toward the forest. Unfortunately, all was not meant to be, and some officers with very good eyesight saw him running full speed across the fields parallel to the road. 

They veered off the track and started following him, not being able to go full speed because of the bumpy terrain. Vegeta got into the forest, and they stopped their cars, getting out, and starting to chase him on foot. Other officers jumped out of the back of vans with large German Sheperd dogs, to help track the escaped killer down. 

Vegeta was not stupid, he knew he was outnumbered. 56 to 1 to be exact. They used a lot of men because they knew of the dangers associated with this seemingly inferior weapon. It did, afterall, help him to elude the law for so long. 

Vegeta could feel his heart beating so hard that he thought it would burst straight through his chest. It was about all he could hear. The pounding of it rang in his skull. His heavy breathing came in short gasps as he leapt over fallen trees and nearly tripped over raised tree roots. 

Flashes of his orange-clad figure could be seen darting in and out of the dark forest. He could faintly hear the barking of the dogs behind him, and he risked a glance behind him. The nearest one was about 300 meters away. Trails of sweat and dust slid down his face and he wiped them out of his eyes. He had to get away; not for himself, but for Bulma. 

It wasn't long before his breathing turned into laboured gasps of air and wheezing – he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. The police showed no signs they were giving up. 

He coughed and tried to suck in more air as he swerved around a large oak tree. His lips were dry and his throat was parched, and his tounge felt like it had swollen and suddenly grown a thick coat of fur. He realized he was starting to slow down when he took another look and found the men were much closer. 

__

'I……Can't give up now……I must……Escape……For her……It's always been for her……Bulma……'

Vegeta felt the searing pain in his side before he heard the gun go off. He stumbled a bit before falling to his knees. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for him as the leaf covered ground rushed up to meet him. He lay there wheezing from his running and from the bullet. He knew it had grazed his lung because he was coughing up a bit of blood. 

He couldn't really make sense of what was going on around him. Everything was in a haze, and there were fuzzy voices above him that sounded like they were mumbling nonsense. He felt the wet nose of one of the dogs sniffing at his face, and then the growling of its handler came when it tried to lick the blood off him. 

Someone rolled him over, and he could do no more than lay there and spit more blood out of his mouth. It was starting to clog his airway, and he could only hope he would live to see Bulma one last time. The pain was excruciating, but it seemed to dull down to numbness.

He tilted his head the slightest bit, and saw the huge patch of crimson in his jumpsuit. The last thing he saw before the darkness overcame him was the Witchblade being taken from him and smashed into pieces on a rock. 

He whispered a single word before he passed out. 

"……Bulma……"

~*~*~*~

Bulma sat outside the operating theatre rocking back and forth on a chair as tears streamed down her face. She was sobbing hysterically as the two officers either side of her exchanged worried glances. One handed her a tissue and told her that it would probably be better if he died anyway. To this she screamed that it might stop the pain for him, but it would live on forever in her. And that she didn't want to lose him like that. 

About 4 hours later, a surgeon came out of the theatre. He had splatters of blood on his gown, and didn't look too happy.

Bulma was asleep in the chair with handcuffs on her wrist, and a blanket over her small form. One of the men shook her awake and pointed to the doctor when she could see straight. 

"Miss Briefs? Vegeta is doing okay, there is a large blood loss, but we've fixed that. He's going to have to go into the critical care unit until he stablises. Then he will be moved to the prison hospital. It might do him some good if you went in to visit him, and I hate to be the one to say this, but it wouldn't matter if he died now anyway. From what I've heard, he's not the type of guy who would like to be caught and given the death sentence. He would rather die outside of custody. Plus, there is the fact nobody but you would care if he died or not, in fact, I'd say they'd have a field day with it."

Bulma threw her used tissue at the surgeon and sniffed loudly. The man lead her to the ward they were keeping Vegeta in. The policemen were not far behind. 

Vegeta lay on a hospital bed hooked up to all kinds of machines, with tube that went around his head and stuck into his nose to allow him to breathe easier. She placed her cuffed hands on his chest and leaned over to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. Her tears fell down onto his face and ran down his cheek. Bulma raised both hands up again and caressed his widows peak. 

"You told me you'd come back……" She whispered. Bulma buried her face into his chest and sobbed. She was surprised when she felt a hand touch her own. She looked up and found Vegeta was watching her through almost closed eyes. His breathing was laboured, and he wheezed a bit. 

He grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. "They'll never keep us apart……Even if I do die……So stop worrying……I've accepted my fate……I know what will happen……" Vegeta glared at the two officers, and they took it as their cue to leave.

"Onna……Bulma……Maybe……Maybe it's better this way. I was thinking about……giving up anyway……It seems like I've lost all passion for killing……Because of you……I would rather be around you……than kill……You were the reason……The reason I stayed around so long……If it wasn't for you……I would have given up……A long time ago……To tell you the truth……Long before I met you……I had this obsession……with you……And I hate to admit it……But I was one of those regular killers……I did stalk you for quite some time……And you didn't even know……I have a whole chest full of stuff that I've collected over the years……It was like you were some kind of goddess, and I was a follower……I was going to make you part of the collection……Something I had never aquired……But then all this happened……And I couldn't harm you no matter how hard I tried……If you are wondering why I'm telling you this……It's because I might not get another chance to……"

A little trickle of blood made its way out of the corner of his mouth. He slowly lifted a hand up and wiped it away. He held the finger up to the light, and smirked when Bulma grabbed it and put it in her mouth, sucking the liquid off. 

He made gurgling sounds as more blood flooded his throat and he began choking. Bulma could see it staining his teeth red, and it only made her cry harder. He gripped her hand tightly and closed his eyes. Two doctors ran into the room and pulled Bulma away from his bedside, causing her to kick and scream, while they wheeled him back into the operating theatre. 

Bulma was left in an empty room, sitting on her knees on the floor, rocking back and forth, humming the song Vegeta wrote for her so long ago while the tears kept flowing. 

~*~*~*~

One week later, Vegeta was stable enough to be put into the prison hospital. Bulma visited him every day.

"You know, you won't be able to do this when I get put back into Scarlet Lake. They don't have a visiting centre. I don't think that they think we deserve one."

"Fuck 'em then. I'm gunna find some way to come see you." Bulma sniffed.

Vegeta chuckled at her antics. "Come here onna." Vegeta held out his arms, and Bulma snuggled into them. She was careful not to touch the place he had been injured. 

Occasionally, Vegeta had trouble breathing, so Bulma wanted to stay with him until he was completely better. She had been in the hospital for a whole week, and she knew they both would hate hospital food, so she went out and bought them some decent stuff. 

She lay her head on his shoulder and rubbed his chest, listening to his heart beat. Vegeta held her to him and ran his hand up and down her back. He knew there wasn't too much time before he'd have to do the court case and get his sentence, although he already knew what it would be. 

He tilted his head and nuzzled his face into her hair, taking in the vanilla scent. The very first time he saw her in the newspaper he knew he would have an obsession with her. Bulma moved up a bit in the bed so he could reach her better. He kissed her shoulder and trailed his way up to her cheek. He brushed his lips across her closed eyelids and down to her mouth. He drew her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it, before they parted and just held each other.

~*~*~*~

Soon enough time had passed for Vegeta to be let back into Scarlet Lake. Bulma was quite upset, and even though he didn't show it, Vegeta was too. He would have to stay in prison for one more month because the judge they needed wouldn't be available until then. 

Bulma hadn't seen him for a week, and frankly, she was pissed off. She did have to go to jail for a bit, but she got off on bail. She had her own court case that was kept secret from the media, and she was fined $700,000. Now she decided to use her social position and money to her advantage. 

A visitors section in the male and female sides was erected in her name from the money and orders she gave. Of course, the prisoners had heard of some construction work going on, but they didn't know what it was for. They were quite excited really. 

Eventually, it was finished. An obese prison guard waddled into Vegeta's cramped cell, where he was drawing all kind of pictures of Bulma on the walls with coloured chalk. There was only one wall that he hadn't got around to doing yet. 

"Come on. There's a surprise waiting for you. I don't think you deserve it you sadistic bastard." 

Vegeta turned around, completely confused. There were dark bags under his eyes – he had not had a good night's sleep since he came back here. They never gave you "surprises" here. It was against the rules. Never-the-less, he got up off the floor and wiped the blue chalk dust off his hands and followed the man.

The guard led him to the construction site. "Get in there." With that, he left after securing the door.

Vegeta cautiously walked down the hallway and went through a door. What he saw did in fact surprise him. It was a room with a bunch of desks with thick glass seperating them from the other side – a visiting centre. He knew of only one person who could be behind this – Bulma.

He saw her sitting on the other side of one of the desks. She waved to him and he came over. They both picked up the phones.

"I told you I'd find a way to visit you." She smiled.

Vegeta returned her smile tiredly. His was more of a smirk though.

"Poor 'Geta. Not getting enough sleep?"

Vegeta nodded. "I guess I got too used to sleeping with you. It's all really cold here, not to mention how hard it is to sleep through the screams of some guy who got stuck in a cell with Billy Bones, or as we call him, Billy Boner." He chuckled.

Bulma smirked at him. "How's the food?"

Vegeta pretended to stick his finger down his throat like he was making himself vomit. She laughed at him.

"Don't worry, I brought you some stuff that I thought might be of help. I bet it'll make the others jealous." Vegeta's eyes brightened at that comment. 

Bulma put her hand up to the glass. "I miss you……" She told him sadly.

Vegeta nodded in understanding. "……Me too……" 

Bulma was silent a bit before an evil grin crept it's way onto her face. Vegeta looked at her curiously. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal the Iceblade. It had changed from a bracelet into an armguard, decorated with swirls of emerald green and sapphire blue. The metal was still a blue-silver. The big sapphire was in the middle of it, and it now had what looked like a little red flame dancing inside of it. 

Vegeta's eyes widened until the point Bulma thought they would pop out. He was choking on his words.

"D-Do you know what that means?!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

She nodded proudly. "I went to see Kenneth. He was quite shocked. I get full power out of the blade now. I've tested it out. It's awesome. There was this powerful energy racing through my body. It made me more perceptive than ever before. It has incredible strength. It was like something was taking over my body. It was like I wielded all the power in the universe, like it was going to rip me apart. But it didn't. When I get angry, it seems like this other person comes out, like a spirit, and takes over, guiding me. It has this strange calmness about it, and a shadowed side, that I can make no sense of. I think it is a bladeweilder of the past, trying to tell me something." She whispered back.

"What does this spirit look like? Did you see?"

"Yes. It was a woman, not much younger than me. She had shoulder length black hair, and these piercing blue eyes. Her voice was soft and caring, like a mothers. She was small, but very strong. She had on armour like I did, yet it was different in some way, like it didn't have as much metal. She was very beautiful, and had a certain grace about her. I could tell she was intelligent."

"I……C-can't believe it……You……You of all people……You must be a decendant as well……Only people of a strong bladewielders blood can have the full power of it. Like I did. There is only one person who has been able to wield the Iceblade at full power……And that was a witch by the name of Gara Aelfric. She was much like Joan of Arc in her ways. She tried to save the people, but was captured and killed because of witchcraft accusations, which were actually true, yet they thought she was evil. That is the only person I can think of that you decribe." 

"Wow. So you mean I might be a witch?" Bulma whispered, taking a quick glance over to the guard in the corner reading a magazine. 

"It's possible, I mean, Gara had the power to heal, and to change people. As far as I can tell, you've been doing that to me."

Bulma smiled. "How do you know so much about her?" 

"Remember how I told you I was a lot older than I looked?"

"Oh." Bulma got the point. "So you met her?"

"Yes. And you were right. She is very intelligent and caring, yet you don't want to get her mad. The strength that one woman had in the palm of her hand had the power to change the world, and she would have had she not been executed." 

"But what am I supposed to do? She is trying to contact me, but I can't seem to understand her. She is speaking in a language I don't know." 

"Go back to Kenneth, tell him of your visions and say some of the words Gara said to you. He will be able to identify it. He is a master at dead languages." 

"Okay. I'll tell you what this Gara is trying to tell me when I find out. The visiting time is nearly over, so I'll go give the stuff I got you to that old guy over there with the swimsuit magazine then." Bulma got up and gave the bag of stuff to the old man, who's name was Roshi, and went back over to Vegeta. 

"He's gunna let me in there for a sec, I persuaded him to let me give you a kiss goodbye." She spoke into the phone with a happy tone. 

Vegeta got up and went over to the locked door. Roshi opened it and told him to step back while he let Bulma in. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Vegeta did the same. They put their lips together and deepened the kiss straight away. Vegeta held her face to his, and she held him to her. The kiss had to end sometime, and when it did, Vegeta held her to him and whispered into her ear.

"You're an angel you know that? You've changed me so much. And for once I don't even care. If anyone else tried the things you did, they wouldn't have lived to see the light of day. I don't understand all of these feelings, but as long as they stay there, then I'll be happy. I'm only going to say this once, but thankyou……for everything……My little angel……" Vegeta kissed her once more and let her go, taking the bag from Roshi, he gave her a little wave before heading back to his cell. 

Bulma was wondering if this was all a dream as she walked out of the prison compound with tears of joy and sadness in her eyes.

~*~*~*~

"After hearing this evidence, jury, have you come to a decision?" Judge Jenny Wilkinson asked gravely. 

"Yes your Honour, we have." 

"Bailiff? Will you bring me the jurours decision?" The bulky man took the slip of paper from the woman, and passed it over to the judge. 

"And the final verdict in this courtroom is……Vegeta Williams, aka the Reaper, we find you guilty of all the crimes. Your sentence? Capital punishment……Now I don't normally do this, but the public will decide on the method of killing." Vegeta sat in silence in the prisoners dock, as his head drooped, staring at his handcuffed hands. 

"No! You can't do that!" Bulma yelled, standing up. Tears were flowing from her eyes, making it hard to see. 

"Miss Briefs! Sit down! Just because you are the heiress to the world's biggest fortune doesn't mean you can speak anytime you want!" 

"I don't care! You c-can't kill him! I……I love him! You just can't! There is no way that my baby is growing up without a father! Even if he is a serial killer!" 

Everyone gasped, and the room went silent. Vegeta looked up at her with an expression of hopelessness on his face. "No……Bulma. Just……Just leave it. You can still raise him by yourself. It……It's better off this way. I won't be able to kill anymore. Just leave me to my fate. I deserve it……" His voice cracked and he looked down again. Bulma flopped down in her chair and slumped down onto the desk, crying hysterically into her folded arms, while her lawyer, a close friend of hers, rubbed her back soothingly. 

Bulma parents sat in the audience. Although they didn't like Vegeta that much, they felt they had an obligation to come. 

"Until the day we tally the votes, you are to remain in solitary confinement. Court dismissed." 

~*~*~*~

The public was in an uproar about the Reaper's capture and punishment. Hotline phones were ringing nonstop. This was more exciting than voting for the next leader of the country. People used email, SMS, phone, letters, and anything else possible to cast their votes. The results were:

Electric Chair: 25% 

Lethal Injection: 49%

Hanging: 12%

Taste of his own medicine (torture and mutilation): 14%

The majority of the people decided that Lethal Injection was the way to go. So that was the verdict. In a room behind the courtroom Bulma and Vegeta sat together talking. He had on his prison jumpsuit, and the type of cuffs that went around your hands and feet and were connected by a chain so he couldn't run away. 

"Vegeta! I don't want you to die! I don't want to be alone!" Bulma sniffed. Vegeta didn't say anything, he just sat in silent contemplation. "Say something dammit!" Bulma shook him roughly. He just placed his cuffed hands on her hips and closed his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder. 

"There is nothing I can do. This is my fate……So be it." 

The door opened and two well-built security guards walked in. "Time to go buddy. We gotta stick you back in that cell for a couple of days until they are ready for you!" They laughed meanly, and roughly dragged him out of the room, leaving Bulma to cry silently to herself. 

Vegeta was given a last request, and it could be anything he wanted, except for freedom. Of all the things he could have picked, he chose to spend the last night of his life with Bulma. 

~*~*~*~

Vegeta was strapped down to a cold metal table in a grey room in the Scarlet Lake prison. One arm was left partially free so they could inject the stuff into his arm. Bulma had told him that she wouldn't be able to stand seeing him be killed so therefore she didn't want to come. The executioner was about to stick the needle into his arm, when an officer had used the phone in the chamber he was in, telling him to wait for a bit. They had apparently got a phonecall from the Briefs family saying that Bulma was coming after all. Vegeta actually halfway smiled for the first time in his life. He relaxed his muscles and lay on the cold metal until Bulma came.

The door flung open and Bulma stood there panting. Reporters stood behind her with their cameras and mircrophones, trying to get a word out of her. All she did was close the door in their faces, and they were forced to record from another chamber with a glass window that looked into the room. Bulma slowly walked up to the table where Vegeta lay. She looked down at him and touched his face. "I couldn't let someone else kill you. If anyone has to do it then I want it to be me. And I want to share the same fate as you." Vegeta looked up in her in horror. 

"No! You can't! The baby!"

She placed a finger on his lips. "Look. No one can ever take you place. I don't want anyone else but you to be the father. So this is the easy way. We'll all die together." A solitary tear fell onto Vegeta chest from Bulma's eyes.

"Bulma. Don't do this. You have all the strength and power you need. Which reminds me, what was Gara saying?"

Bulma sniffed. "She was saying that I have inherited her magical powers and that I need to learn how to use them. She was telling of all the different things I would be able to do. But she understood that I was with you, and she approved, and that I could continue with it."

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself and our child, you know that right?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes. B-But……"

"No buts. I know you are strong enough to live without me. And besides, you'll always have a part of me around." He told her, refering to the baby. 

Bulma broke down in tears once more and sobbed into his chest. He raised one arm up as best he could and rubbed her back. 

"I know you don't want to see me die, so I think you should leave……" He whispered to her. 

Bulma stood up and gave him a last kiss goodbye. "I love you……So much……"

The reporters in the other chamber stood watching in sympathy. One of the females started to silently cry. "Pack it up. I can't do this….." 

With that the cameraman turned off his equipment, and he and the sound guy left. The others stood in silence and agreed. They all left too. 

Bulma walked out of the chamber and took the same route the reporters did, except she veered off and went to the wardens office to lay down for a while. 

~*~*~*~

****

7 YEARS LATER……

A little lavender-haired boy bounced around the kitchen as his mother took the last batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven.

"Can I have some now?? Pleeeeeeeaasssseee??" He whined.

Bulma laughed. "Alright, but be careful, they are very hot." She warned. 

Trunks took a cookie off the pile and shoved it into his mouth. He made a happy face when he could taste the gooey chocolate he'd been waiting for so long to eat. He sat at the table and took the glass of milk his mother held out to him. They sat in silence and munched on their snacks. 

"Mum?" He asked softly with no expression on his face at all.

"Yes dear?"

"What was dad like?"

Bulma was silent and she bowed her head, trying not to let her son see the tears in her eyes. 

"Y-You don't have to answer if it make you upset mum." Trunks stuttered uncomfortably. He hated it when his mother was upset. She was the strongest woman he knew, and it hurt to see her cry.

"N-No. It's okay son……You deserve to know……" Bulma took him by the hand and led him into her bedroom upstairs. She told him to sit on the bed, while she reached up into her cupboard and pulled down a box of things. She sat it on the bed.

"You know that project you are doing in History class? The one about famous serial killers?" She asked.

"Yeah. But what has that got to do with father?"

"You know who you were doing it on?" She continued.

"Yeah. The Reaper. The most dangerous of them all." He grinned.

"Well son……In here I have some things of your father's……" Bulma opened the box and took out an orange jumpsuit, with the faded leters on the back that said Scarlet Lake.

"Oh my god! Father was in the same prison as the Reaper?! Does he have a mugshot? I wanna see what he looks like! How come we don't have any pictures of him?! You never told me he was a criminal!" Trunks was bursting with questions as he bounced excitedly. Bulma put her hands on his shoulders and got him to calm down.

"Trunks….…It's not that simple….." Bulma's face saddened. "Remember how I told you your father was killed in a car accident?"

"……Yes……"

"We'll he wasn't……He was executed……" Bulma held up an old newspaper clipping from many years ago.

The headline read – **CAPITAL PUNISHMENT: DEATH TO THE REAPER!**

Trunks nearly passed out, and his face was pale. "You mean……The Reaper was my father? And……and you were……" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Trunks, what I'm about to tell you can never leave this room. You are our son, so I think you deserve to know. I was much more than a lover to him.…..I was……I was……"

Now Bulma couldn't finish what she was about to say, so she simply rolled up her sleeve and showed him the tattoo of the butterfly. 

"I was his accomplice……I was Morpho……" 

Trunks could barely breathe. His father was a famous killer and his mother was his accomplice. Both of his parents were killers. Here he was thinking his mother was boring, but now……

Trunks had seen the articles about Morpho from many years ago, just after his fathers death. Morpho had went nuts, and killed 35 people in retaliation for the death of her partner in crime, and then she had just melted away into the shadows, never to be heard of again for the next 7 years. Everyone thought she must have killed herself. 

Trunks wheezed at the prospect of it all. "P-prove it……Prove he was my father……Anyone could have a tattoo like that….." He stuttered. 

Bulma held out her other hand and showed him the skull imprint Vegeta had put there on their last night together. 

"Do you know why I never wear sleeveless tops Trunks?"

"Yeah……You said it's because you burn easy……"

"I lied about that too……" Bulma rolled up the sleeve of her right arm to reveal the Iceblade. Trunks didn't get it.

"You want proof? I'll give you proof. This is the Iceblade……" Bulma concentrated and she was now in her full body armour. Trunks was about to scream, but she put an armoured hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh baby. Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. I love you. Always remember that. Even though he never got the chance to meet you, I know your father loved you too. I was going to die with him, so we'd all die together, but he wouldn't let me. He was the reason we are both still alive today. And I thank him for that, because now I've got a beautiful son to look after. Anything you want to know about him I will tell you, but please, you can never tell anyone I am Morpho." She whispered to him through the helmet, before making it all go back into the armguard. 

Trunks nodded. He loved his mother and didn't want to lose her too. He put his arms around her and snuggled into her warm embrace. 

"Can I see the other stuff in there mum?" He eagerly asked. Bulma laughed and dried her eyes.

"Of course you can."

For the rest of the evening, Bulma showed Trunks all of the things in the box and told him the story behind each one. And when it was time for bed, they both snuggled up under the covers of her bed. 

~*~*~*~

Trunks was shooting question after question about his father at Bulma at breakfast the next morning, and she could barely keep up with him.

What was he like? Was he strong? How strong? How many people did he kill? How mean was he? Was he nice to you? How heavy was the Witchblade? How many cops did he kill? Did he have a hideout? What was the nicest thing he did? What was the meanest thing he did? Did he ever try to kill you? Why did he like you?

These were only some of the question Trunks was asking. She finally shut him up by giving him another cookie.

"Mum? Can we go to Scarlet Lake? I wanna see what it was like for dad, and I might get a heap of good info for my research project." He begged.

"Alright already! I'll call them and see if I can make an arrangement for tomorrow."

"Yay! Thanks mum! You're the best!" Trunks hugged her around the waist and went to tell his best friend Goten that he was going to Scarlet Lake for a day to "mingle" with the prisoners.

~*~*~*~

Bulma arrived at the huge metal gates topped with barbed wire that brought back so many memories. The guard at the enterance got her name and details and gave her two special visitor tags. They drove up the driveway and parked in a little carpark off to the side. They got out of the car, slipped the tags around their necks, and held each others hand as they walked up to the looming grey building that looked menacing.

They could hear the shouts and loud talking of all the inmates inside when they got to the heavily guarded doorway. They showed their tags and were let inside. Their footsteps echoed through the building as Bulma led them to the wardens office.

"Ahhh. Miss Briefs. So nice to see you again. Oh. And this must be your son. Trunks was it?"

Trunks hid partially behind his mothers leg and nodded. He was scared of the weird fat man with with the thick glasses. He gripped his mothers hand tighter, and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"So why did you come here Miss Briefs may I ask?"

"Well my son is doing a research project……He just found out who his father really was the other day……And he wanted to come here to find out some more things." She told him.

"Alright. I suppose you'd want to start with his cell first. Quite an artistically talented man I'd say. Shame it all went to waste." Bulma was wondering what he was talking about as the warden led them to Vegeta's cell.

"We haven't touched a thing, mainly because no one would want to go in there……But oh well." He unlocked the door and let them go inside.

Bulma was amazed. The walls were covered in chalk pictures of her. The floor even had a big picture of them standing side by side. But the one that intrigued her the most was the one on the wall opposite the end of the bed. 

It was a larger-than-life picture of her that had piercing blue eyes that would stare right at whoever was in the bed. But only half was her. The other half was Morpho, in the armour. You could see her eye through the helmet, and it gave you an impression of a mirror – the painting looked so lifelike. It was the only one done in paint, besides the one on the floor. Bulma guessed it was because it was Vegeta's favourite, and the one on the floor would smudge if it was done in chalk. 

"Wow……" Bulma and Trunks both whispered. Trunks grabbed the camera from around his neck and began to take photos of the room. On the wall next to the top bunk, there was a bunch of newspaper clippings about Bulma, and some from a few years ago about her and her new baby.

"How did these get here?" She asked the warden.

"Oh. Some of the other inmates collected them and put them up here. They knew how much he cared for you, and it would only be fair. Kind of like a gift. So he would know what his son was like." He explained. 

Bulma gave a quick smile to the empty room, and they moved on to the cafeteria to interview some of the men who knew him. 

There was a big uproar when she entered the room. Everyone knew her as "The Reaper's Girl". There were friendly wolf whistles that died down when they saw she had her son with her. Trunks looked up at her with a raised eyebrow that reminded her so much of Vegeta. 

"Hey boys. Trunks is doing a project on his father…….Anyone care to be interviewed?"

The room was silent and some men nervously turned back around to play with their food. 

"I'll do it." A voice spoke up. A tall man with green skin and some little antenna looking things poking out of his head stood up and walked over to them. 

Bulma stared up at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Piccolo. I was the first friend Vegeta made here. I can show you around, and tell you a bunch of stuff about him."   


They sat out in the brightly lit courtyard at a table and Piccolo answered the questions Trunks asked, and added a few things of his own. They thanked him for his time, and Trunks took a couple of pictures of him for the report. 

Bulma asked him where would he like to go next. He thought for a bit, and told her he wanted to pictures of the execution chamber where he was killed. She paled, but led him there none the less.

Trunks took the pictures while Bulma watched from the doorway. He went over to the table and got up onto it, and laid down like his father would have done, and stared up at the ceiling. He lay there for about 5 minutes, with Bulma looking on, before he got off and went over to her. Bulma could see his little face was wet with tears, and she picked him up, letting him bury his face into her shoulder. She carried him out and set him down.

"Do you want to see anything else Trunks?"

"N-No……But……You'll probably say no, but can we stay here tonight? In dad's cell?" He held his breath, hoping she'd say yes.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to feel how he felt. Please mum?"

She just didn't have the heart to tell him no. It was only fair he knew about his father. So Bulma went to the warden again, and argued with him for 10 minutes to get permission. 

They went back home for the rest of the day, and came back when it was night time. They went back to Vegeta's cell and curled up on the bottom bunk together, with a couple of extra blankets for warmth. They were nearly asleep when the door clanked open. They looked to each other with scared faces and stayed silent, hoping whoever it was would go away. But that didn't happen. The man in the orange jumpsuit kicked off his boots and jumped up onto the top bunk. They heard him roll around for a bit before he let an arm dangle over the side. 

Bulma opened her mouth but luckily no sound was made. It was then she saw the thing on his wrist. It looked like a burn in the shape of a skull.

Trunks knew something was up when his mother wouldn't stop opening and closing her mouth at the burn-like thing. It was then he remembered that his father supposedly put a skull imprint on all his victims, and had one on himself. 

They stay frozen in the same position, not wanting to move in case the bed would creak and they would be discovered. But Bulma couldn't take it any more. She had to find out who this mystery person was. She slowly reached up toward the hand. Trunks shook his head no. 

Bulma ignored him and grabbed the hand. The person on the top bunk shot up and reached the first thing he could – Trunks. He ripped him off the bed and pressed him into the wall. Trunks was whimpering and waiting for the man to hit him. 

Bulma grabbed the guy by the back of the jumpsuit and pressed the Iceblade into his throat. "Let him go or you're dead……" She commanded in a throaty voice. None of them could see much in the very dark room, and the only reason Bulma could see the skull mark was because of the sliver of light shining under the door. The guy let Trunks drop to the floor, and he held his hands where Bulma could see them. 

For some reason, he smelt very familiar. The man could say the same about her. And her voice was rather familiar as well. 

Bulma reached around and grabbed his dog tag, hoping it would tell her his name. It didn't it was only a series of numbers – 131329

Now where had she seen that before? Before she could think too much on the subject, the guy thrust his elbow behind him and hit her in the stomach, making her double over. He pushed her backwards, making her hit her head on the metal frame of the bunks and be knocked out. He reached over and flicked on the light, to see a small lavender haired boy cowering on the floor covering his eyes. This kid now looked REALLY familiar. The man took in a deep breath and turned to the unconsious woman on the floor.

"Oh fuck……What have I done?" He whispered to himself. He bent down and picked her up, wincing when he saw she had a gash over her eye. He put her on the bottom bunk and looked back at the kid.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked in a deep purring voice that had the slightest hint of an english accent.

"Just my arms……And my back……" He sniffed, still not looking at the guy. 

"Ummm. Wait here. I'll go get some stuff." The man went out of the room to see if he could find some medical supplies. The reason why he could still get out was because he had the stupidest security guard patrolling his area and was able to bribe him, with some porno mags that he got his brother to give him, to not lock the door. 

He came back and patched Bulma up, and then turned to her son. He put some bandages around his small arms and picked him up. Trunks had not yet seen who the man was; he refused to look at him. 

"You'll be okay boy. You just got the wind knocked out of you." 

Trunks finally looked up. He gasped. Holding him was the man he was doing his project on – his father.

"F-Father?!" He squeaked, and passed out.

Dark obsidian eyes watched over the two forms lying on the bed. He climbed up onto his bunk and got under the covers and fell asleep. 

~*~*~*~

Bulma awoke to a pounding in her head. She reached up and felt her head, surprised to find it had been bandaged. Trunks was lying next to her, curled up into one side. 

A deep voice came from above her. "Sleep well Angel? I didn't mean to hurt you." There was only one person who had ever called her Angel, and that was Vegeta.

She got off the bed and looked at the person who was leaning over the side. Yes. It was Vegeta. His eyes reflected his happiness to see her. 

"H-How? You……You died……" She squeaked.

"That's what they wanted everyone to think. After you left 5 different people had a go at giving me the injection. But none of them could. Not even professional killers who disliked me. None of them had the heart. So they kept it secret from you and the public, and told the everyone I was dead." He explained and slid off the bed. 

Bulma lifted up her arm which suddenly felt like a dead weight, and lightly touched his face, hoping that this was real and not a dream. When her fingers connected with warm flesh, she flung herself into his arms and stood there weeping. Vegeta held her and whispered soothing words into her ear. He sat down on the edge of the bottom bed with her in his lap. It felt so good to finally be able to hold each other again. He had been without her for more than a year, and that was way too long. 

Bulma looked up at him. His regal features; high set cheekbones, pointed nose, soft lips, and tanned complexion, and onyx, flame-shaped hair were the same as when she first met him. Her hand rose again and she touched her cold hand to his cheek, and was delighted when the warmth of his own covered hers, and he kissed her palm, and nuzzled his face into it. He kissed down her arm and skipped part of it so he could just go straight to the lips he had been wanting to taste again for so long. 

His tounge explored the recesses of her mouth, and she moaned. He tasted so sweet, but maybe that was because she hadn't been touched like this in 7 years. They wrapped their arms around each other, each touch, each caress was bringing them closer together.

"Children present, keep it clean." Trunks was rubbing his eyes and sat up tiredly. Both Vegeta and Bulma turned to him. Trunks stared at his father.

"They didn't really kill me. They pretended they did." Vegeta explained. It felt weird talking to his son that he had not even seen his entire life. 

Trunks just kept staring at the dark haired man as if he wanted to ask something but didn't know how to go about it. 

"Are-", he squeaked and tried again. "Are you really my father?"

Vegeta looked to Bulma and then back at his son. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Trunks sniffed and looked around. He was sitting on his knees on the bed. His gaze came back to his parents. "I am SO gunna get an A+ for this assignment." He breathed as his eyes seemed to sparkle.

Bulma started laughing while Vegeta wondered what he had missed out on. "Trunks had to do this History assignment on a serial killer. He picked you, but he didn't even know who you really were at that time. He only found out the day before yesterday you were his father. And when he did find out, he wanted to come here, and we ended up spending the night because he wanted to know what it was like here." 

Vegeta missed most of it. "Trunks? You named him Trunks?" 

Bulma gaped as she realized he had only heard the first word. "Yes I named him Trunks. Why? You got a problem with it?" She growled. 

"No. But…..Hahaha! Bloomers and Trunks……What a great pair!" He started laughing. 

Bulma yelled at him and hit him on the chest, which only caused him to laugh harder and fall back onto the bed. It didn't take long before Bulma was laughing too, and Trunks was wondering what was so funny.

"What are you laughing at? I don't get it."

Vegeta cleared his throat and explained. "See, your last name is Briefs, which is a type of men's underwear. And bloomers was a pair of womens underwear in the 1800's, and that's what your mothers name is a play on. And your name is Trunks, which is another name for boxer shorts – another type of underwear. So basically you are the underwear family."

Trunks thought for a second. "Oh. I get it now, but why are _you_ laughing? I mean, _you're_ a _vegetable."_ He taunted and poked his tounge out.

"You little bugger!" Vegeta grabbed his leg and dragged his son towards him. Trunks was kicking and trying to get away. 

"Ahhhhh!! Don't kill me! I was just kidding!!" Vegeta started tickling him, and Trunks was nearly wetting himself. 

When Vegeta finally let him go, Trunks was holding his sides, and was curled up into a ball, still giggling. Vegeta had a big smirk plastered to his face, and Bulma was grinning. He held out his arm, and Trunks was reluctant at first, but he crawled into his fathers embrace. They all sat together on the bed. 

"Dad? Do you think they'll let you come to my school so I can make my project even better? Or do they have to keep you secret for the rest of our lives?" 

"I don't know. I mean they worked really hard to keep it a secret, so I don't see why they would just suddenly let me out into the public." Vegeta held his son and lover to him. 

"Oh." Trunks looked disappointed. 

"Don't look so down. You can still visit me." He laughed and ruffled his son's hair. 

He wrapped his little arms around his father as far as they could go and rested his head on his chest. "I wish they'd let you come home……"

"I do too." Vegeta kissed Bulma on the cheek, and his son on the head. "They'll probably come to get you guys soon." 

Bulma nodded and stood up stretching. As did Vegeta. Trunks held onto the waist of his fathers jumpsuit as they walked out of the cell and to the wardens office. 

~*~*~*~

"And that's about all for my speech, but I would like to introduce you all to someone special. He's my dad. Apparently, he wasn't killed at all. Come on in dad!" Trunks was standing at the front of the class giving his speech on a serial killer. 

Vegeta walked in in his jumpsuit with the type of handcuffs that were joined by a chain to his feet, and was being led by two prison guards at his elbows. Everyone gasped at the man that their classmate had said was his father. He smirked at the kids and went and stood by his son. 

"I think you all know why he's here, so he can explain some things to you." Vegeta sat in a chair with Trunks in his lap, and he answered everyones questions, and told them stories. 

The teacher looked on in amazement at the children who were bursting with questions. Usually when a stranger came in she could barely get them to say two words. 

"Well thank you for that uhhh, enthralling speech Trunks. Thanks Mr. Vegeta for coming back from the dead to speak with us, and we hope that you have ummm……A good time in prison??" She struggled for the right words to say. 

Vegeta and Trunks just both sweatdropped. 

"Trunks, you get an A+++ for this assignment." She quickly added.

"Dude! I knew you were good for something!" He exclaimed and slapped his father on the arm. 

~*~*~*~

Trunks and his mother had come to visit Vegeta again after the news had died down about the Reaper still being alive. He was currently showing his father all the drawings he did in school and all the things he made.

"Look dad! I made this for you. We went down to the beach and collected things to make stuff. I found a shark tooth, and I got some strips of leather and my teacher helped me to braid it, and I made a necklace!" He pushed it through the small hole in the glass and Vegeta picked it up and looked at it. 

"This is good." He said and tied it around his neck. "Just the right size. Thanks little buddy." Trunks beamed at his father's compliment. Vegeta smirked at Bulma. 

The next day, Bulma and Trunks were allowed to have actual contact with Vegeta, as the warden noticed that he wasn't going to harm them, added on to the fact all the prisoners had stuck up for him and argued for him.

It was a sunny day, and Vegeta and Bulma were cuddled up in the shade of a large willow tree in the yard, watching two of the other prisoners try to teach Trunks how to lift weights. They were laughing at their son's humerous attempts to lift the weights off the ground. Everyone was quite surprised at Vegeta's sudden change of heart. Ususally he was being a grumpy old prick, but when Bulma came to see him he was happy and actually caring. Even more so when his son was around. They attributed it to not seeing them for ages. Some nights, when Trunks was asleep, or when he was at school, Bulma would go and visit him so they could have some "private time" for themselves. 

"I'm so glad they didn't kill you Vegeta. I love you." 

He lay there running his fingers through her hair. "Mmmmm……This is the only time I'll say this, and you know with my attitude it's hard to admit, but……I l-love you too……" 

She smiled up at him. "Looks like someone is going to be getting some special treatment tonight….." She giggled and ran her hand over his chest and slipped it inside his jumpsuit. 

"Special treatment huh? That should be fun……" He purred and stuck his own hand up inside her shirt. 

Bulma's mouth opened wide as he squeezed her breast. "Cut it out! Trunks could see!" She hissed through clenched teeth. 

"We'll just have to make sure he won't see then won't we?" Vegeta flipped her over and got on top of her, his hand still inside her shirt. He kissed her neck roughly, and she moaned.

"Hey Turles? Where are my parents? I wanna show 'em how much stronger I've become!"

"Heh. They're over there kiddo. But I don't think you should interrupt them now." He gave a nod over in their direction and wiped the sweat off his face with a towel. 

Trunks's eyes widened and he turned away. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure kid. Come on, we can get the best candy before Frieza does." Trunks happily followed his new friend to the candy machine. 

Meanwhile, it was getting a bit heated under the willow tree. Some of the more perverted prisoners and guards were watching from a distance a famous serial killer and world's richest woman making out. They finally let go of each other and just looked into each others eyes.

Bulma couldn't believe how lucky she really was. She had a beautiful son, the dark mysterious bad-boy she'd always dreamed of, and no one had found out she was a killer. Even though she'd always have to visit Vegeta in prison, she knew that they'd would always remain loyal to each other, and they would love each other no matter what.

Trunks came bounding back with an armful of candy. "Look at all the stuff Turles got me dad! He's so cool!" Vegeta looked over to the tall man and gave him the thumbs up, and got an understanding nod in return.

Trunks snuggled into the arm of his father and Bulma into the other, they wrapped their arms around each other and closed their eyes.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You're crushing me……"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow. Long chapter. That would be because it's the final one for this story. I decided to make it this long to make up for the shorter ones in this story.

Natsumi-Chan: As if!……*whacks me on the back of the head*……Tell the truth!!

Me: Oh alright. It wasn't to make up for the other chapters……*glares at Natsumi*……It was because I couldn't be bothered writing another whole new one. Happy now?!

Natsumi-Chan: Very! ^.^

Me: Feh……You and your goody-two-shoe ways……*wrinkles nose*……Damn idiot……

Natsumi-Chan: Don't you be rude!!

Me: Oh I'm sooooooo sorry……*sarcasm*……Did I offend you with the name I called you?? I'd better change it then……I will call you…….ummmm……Lil' Nat Nat?? ^_____^

Natsumi-Chan:…………..Well that's……Better……I think……O________o;………Oh boy……….MUUUSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!!!!! *runs away*

Me: What? What did I do? Oh well……Don't forget to give a final review! *thumbs up and stupid grin* =D

P.S. *Gives Dark Angel of Death a pat on the head for the wonderful reviews ^.^ * 


End file.
